Primo's will
by SkysOrder
Summary: Vongola Primo was worried that the Vongola will forget its original purpose of existing. After deciding to enter the future to check on the Vongola with Shimon Primo, they met with the Vongola Decimo family that was sent to the past. Will Primo be happy with the current Vongola? Will he regret passing his Will to Vongola Decimo?
1. THE BOSSES THAT HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**** THE BOSSES THAT HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS**

_400 years ago on a massive grassland in Italy_

Giotto and Cozarto Shimon were looking up at the clear blue sky, enjoying the breeze at their favorite spot, open grassland. "Hey Giotto, how strong is the Vongola? I know that you have some very powerful members. Take for example, G, that childhood friend of yours." Cozarto Shimon casually asked.

"Well, what should I say? Maybe just strong enough to protect the people in a small villiage from typical villains?" The blonde-haired Vongola Primo answered without much of a thought.

"That's good."

"Well, no"

"What do you mean? Do you hope that the Vongola family will be strong enough to take over the world like a ruthless mafia family?"

"No, I hope that the Vongola will have the strength to uphold itself as a vigilante group to protect people. This is the Vongola family's mission and my will. Unfortunately, there are members that only seek power to intimidate, not protect."

"Do you need help to stop them?" the concerned Shimon boss asked.

"No, it must be me, the sky that embraces all elements to stop those members." Giotto lay on the grass patch and stretched.

"I just wish that future generations will continue to protect and defend the weak." Giotto hummed.

_In the present_

"W-what? The Vongola family was actually a vigilante group that protect others when they are in trouble?" Tsuna shouted.

"Yup." Reborn answered without looking at the shocked Tsuna. _Why in the world is Tsuna so freaked out?_

"And so I have to power-up so that I can protect the others?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup." Reborn answered again, without even twitching.

"And because that I am Vongola Decimo I have to train with a strong opponent?" Tsuna squeaked.

The infant simply nodded and said, "Well, you should look forward to school tomorrow!"

"HHHHIIIIII! Why?" Tsuna asked, shocked.

Reborn was already asleep by then.

_The next morning_

"Juudaime! I've heard from Reborn-san that we will be training with a strong opponent to strengthen ourselves so that we can protect people!" The ever enthusiastic Gokudera Hayato shouted as he waved to Tsuna when they met in school.

"Who will it be this time?" Yamamoto Takeshi was in his cheerful smile while he approached Tsuna.

"I can EXTREMELY bet that it will be an EXTREMELY difficult opponent. But Tsuna, you can EXTREMELY assured that we can EXTREMELY beat that opponent." Sasagawa Ryohei, an EXTREME boxer, roared with eagerness when he rushed towards Tsuna.

"Bossu, we will really be training?"The ever so shy Chrome Dokuro, an illusionist, asked as she appeared from God-knows-where beside Tsuna.

"Hn." The head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya, made his usual expression as he marched towards Tsuna.

"Eh? Reborn told all of you? Heyyyyyyyy, Hibari, stop staring at me with that glare." Tsuna expressed.

"If all of you are crowding, I'll take proper measures and bite all of you to death." The dark black-haired Hibari threatened.

"Hell, don't speak to Juudaime in that manner! I'll blow you away!" Gokudera retorted as he pulled out 6 dynamites. Hibari smiled and pulled out his tonfas.

"Hey! Stop this! Meet at my house after school. I'll have Reborn to explain this to us. Now let us return to class before class starts. Hibari, please come too." Tsuna intervened before the situation worsens.

"If Juudaime says so…" Gokudera kept his dynamite and went to class along with Tsuna and his Guardians except for Hibari. Hibari, returned to his usual patrol in the school.

"HIIIIIIIIII? Why did you do that?" Tsuna screamed when Reborn told everyone who their opponent was after they gathered at Tsuna's house.

"Reborn-san, I disagree with it too. Why of all opponents, him?" Gokudera backed his boss up.

"Ma ma, the kiddo must have his reasons." Yamamoto laughed.

"What is the problem? He took the time to offer us a friendly match and you want to disappoint him? And hey, you had already crushed him once! Not to even mention that you have your powerful Vongola gears now! " Reborn smirked.

Reborn held out a picture, it had their opponent's face on it. It was Byakuran.


	2. DIFFERENT FEELINGS

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.

Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments form the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!

**CHAPTER 2 ****DIFFERENT FEELINGS**

_Still in the present_

"H-hey wait up. Reborn!" Tsuna gasped for breath after finally complete the long run to the airport. Reborn said that it was just a short run and Tsuna believed him.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun." It was from a friendly voice.

"Oh, hello, Enma-kun." Tsuna replied. _Hey,wait a moment. Enma, Enma!_

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, why are you here, Enma?" Tsuna shrieked like a little girl before fainting in front of the Shimon Famiglia boss.

"He he! Dame Tsuna!" Lambo jeered.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried as he ran towards his falling boss, ignoring Lambo.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma reached his hand to grab the unconscious Tsuna.

"Leave him be!" Reborn ordered. Enma retracted his hand and Gokudera stop in his tracks, purely because their fear of Reborn. Tsuna fell and…

"Ouch! What happened." Tsuna recovered after his head hit the solid ground.

"Dame Tsuna! Just board the plane now!" Reborn said as Enma and Tsuna's guardians started boarding it.

"Fine. But where are we going?" Tsuna questioned.

"Well, Italy! Where else?" Reborn answered with a smile.

"Italy! Again?" Tsuna screamed!

Ignoring his question, Reborn kicked Tsuna and shouted, "Just get in, Dame Tsuna."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled again and helped up his boss as the plane took off for Italy, the land where the Vongola and Shimon Famiglia originated.

_In Italy_

On a massive grassland, stood 6 people. 6 people, 6 massive killing intents. "Hey, hey. This is a friendly spar. Stop emitting those scary auras, they may just lose their will to fight." A white-haired young man said with a smooth voice.

"Same to you too, Lord Byakuran-sama." A green-haired youngster replied.

"All right, Kikyo." Byakuran answered .The killing intent ceased. Byakuran chucked and popped a marshmallow into his month, and smiled at its taste.

_400 years ago in Italy, same grassland_

Giotto continued to lie on the grass, enjoying the clear blue sky. Cozarto Shimon looked at the grass, feeling their texture. Unknown to him, Giotto was worried, worried about the future, worried about a certain member, worried about Ricardo.

"Cozarto, is there a way to travel through time and space?" Giotto asked._ Why am I asking this? Is there even a way? Oh my goodness! I am going nuts!_

"Giotto, do you really want to know? There is way but it is way too dangerous. Not to mention that it requires an unimaginable large amount of flames and energy. It also requires everyone's strength. If in the process the flames are not enough, people around will perish." Cozarto replied, hoping that his blond friend will not do something that reckless that will endanger his friends. _Giotto, what exactly are you planning?_

_There is a way_? Giotto smiled. He wants to go to the future to aid the Vongola and see that it remains as a vigilante group._ Danger? What is danger to me? It is nothing, nothing at all! _Giotto thought as he remembered the battles he had when the Vongola was just a new family. _But it may endanger my family and friends. Just how much flames are needed?_

"Well, please tell me. I will provide the flames myself as I don't want to endanger my family. I will be the only one that is going. I believe that my resolution is strong enough to produce such amount of flames with my Vongola sky ring. Cozarto, are you going to come along? You may want to aid me with your Shimon earth ring! You too, want to know what happens in the future, don't you? Maybe there will be an endless flow of coffee for you from the entire globe!" Giotto attacked Cozarto's love for coffee. Just as he thought, Cozarto yelped, ignored all possible dangers, nodded and immediately told Giotto the one and only way to travel through time and space.

"Listen well, I've heard that someone did manage to time-travel before and he said that 3 important items must be present. We already have 2 of them here, we just need one more. It is the…"


	3. Upon landing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.

Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments form the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!

**CHAPTER 3**** UPON LANDING**

_In the present_

"HHHHHIIIIII! We are here! So fast! I don't want to die young! I still need to marry Sasagawa Kyoko and have children with her!" Tsuna screamed in fear, not wanting to face Byakuran again.

"Arrgh! I will EXTREMELY be happy if my little sister marries you!" Ryohei bellowed, not understanding Tsuna's wish of not dying young.

"Dame Tsuna! Aho Tsuna! Tsuna is scared! Heh heh heh! Bow down to Lambo-san!" Lambo jeered. Gokudera glared at him. Lambo ignored him and stick his tongue out at Gokudera.

"Ahoshi! Don't make fun of Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he bounced Lambo like a ball.

"Stupidera!" Lambo cried out.

"Ma ma, Lambo didn't mean any harm." Yamamoto intervened.

"Shut up. Baseball idiot!" Gokudera retorted.

"It is an offence to shout as a student in Namimori middle school. Shall I bite you to death?" Hibari glared. Hibrid was perched on his shoulder, as always.

"Baka! Hell if I am going abide the rules!" Gokudera glared at Hibari, dropping Lambo.

"Bossu, Mukuro-sama is here too." Chrome said weakly, ignoring the commotion.

"What? Mukuro?" Everyone shouted except for Chrome and Hibari.

"Kufufu, hello, Vongola Decimo, I am back to possess you. It seems that you had forgotten that I was released from the Vendicare prison, didn't you?"A mist appeared beside Chrome, revealing a pineapple styled-hair teenager, Rokudo Mukuro.

"I am going to blast you away. No one is going to harm Juudaime with me around. Not even you."Gokudera pulled out his dynamites, ready to defend Tsuna anytime.

"Gokudera, calm down! He is just joking." Tsuna said. _Or at least I hope, Tsuna thought._

"So you are back, herbivore. I am going to bite you to death. Prepare yourself." Hibari's blood boiled and was eager to battle.

"Sure. You shall kneel down to me once again. Kufufu." Mukuro took out his trident to prepare an attack.

"Stop it. They are here." Reborn said, saving the situation. Sure enough, 6 people appeared in front of them. It was Byakuran and the 5 real funeral wreaths.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. I am glad to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Byakuran, the boss of the Millefore family that bears the mare rings. I know that I did many unforgivable things in the future but I've changed. Now I shall allow my guardians to introduce themselves."

"Oho,Kikyo, Cloud guardian of the Millefore famiglia." The green-haired and tall teenage started.

"Idjit. Zakuro, Storm guardian of the Millefore famiglia." A red-haired teenage continued.

"Bluebell, Rain guardian of the Millefore famiglia." A cute blue-haired teenage girl said.

"Torikabuto, Mist guardian of the Millefore familia." A hood man said.

"Daisy, Sun guardian of the Millefore family." A weak looking boy with a doll said.

"I am Tsuna, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna went into his boss-mode, keeping calm.

"Gokudera, both Storm guardian and right-hand man of the Vongola."

"Yamamoto, Rain guardian of the Vongola."

"Lambo-san! The mighty Lighting guardian! Hehehe."

"Hibari, Cloud guardian."

"Kufufu, Mukuro and Chrome, Mist guardians."

"Ryohei, the EXTREME sun guardian!"

"I am Cozarto Enma from the Shimon family. My guardians are away."

**I am not planning to reveal the 3rd ingredient just yet. So, please be patient! Thank you! **


	4. THE DAY WHEN THE WHOLE THING STARTED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 4THE DAY WHEN THE WHOLE THING STARTED**

_In the present_

3 families were gathered, all looking strong, except for the Shimon family, which only contained its boss at that current moment. Tsuna gulped and looked at the smiling Byakuran, waiting for him to state the rules. Byakuran too, was waiting for Tsuna to state the rules too. Everyone was getting impatient.

1 minute passed. No one spoke.

2 minutes passed. Gokudera was itching to blast Byakuran for wasting their time.

3 minutes passed. Finally Byakuran spoke. "After 3 minutes of mind-blowing thinking process, I have decided that the bosses of the 3 families shall have a friendly duel."

"What? So the guardians EXTREMELY cannot battle! I am EXTREMELY upset!" Ryohei roared. The guardians covered their ears, hoping that they would not become deaf after the match.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna and Enma screamed in union. "What! Nonononono way! I don't want to die young!" They ran backwards, just to be immobelised by Reborn's stun gun and dragged back by the infant.

Though crestfallen, Gokudera said, "Do your best Juudaime, Enma you have to help Juudaime or I'll blast you into bits." No reply. Both bosses were too shocked to even talk, let alone respond. Byakuran just smiled and ordered Kikyo to set up the ring.

By the time both Tusna and Enma recovered, they realised that they were already in the ring. It was too late to even run. "Well, I guess we just have to have a duel then. Gambatte." Tsuna said to Enma. Enma nodded and both were in Hyper Dying Will mode. Tsuna and Enma had gloves as their weapon of choice. Byakuran didn't drop his smile and beckoned them to start.

Meanwhile outside the ring, Ryohei was doing his EXTREME cheering. "Sawada! Fight EXTREMELY well! Or I'll EXTREMELY never forgive you!"

"Turf-head! You are too loud. We won't want to go deaf!" Gokudera shouted.

"What? Octopus-head? You should be more EXTREME! You are a man aren't you? Fight! Sawada fight! Cheer with me to the EXTREME!"

"Like hell if I'm going to do that!"

"Ma ma. Calm down." Yamamoto tried to end their fight but to no avail.

"Baseball idiot! That Turf-top insulted me!"

"You are in the wrong too."

"Why am I stuck with such idiots?"

"That isn't how you address your friends."

"It is!"

"No."

"Is!"

"No. You should be polite."

"It is my choice to be rude or polite and I shall address you all in any way I like!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No,"

"Shut up idiot! Do you believe me now? I had had enough of this nonsense!"

"Ma ma, you are ok. You are still sane."

"But at this rate, I am going insane soon."

Lambo, oblivious to all surroundings, shouted, "Lambo-san wants to play too."

"Ahoshi! We are not going to play!"Gokudera retorted.

"Stupidera, how would you know?"

"Bastard! Don't question me!" Gokudera glared.

"Haha, Stupidera is just jealous that he can't play."

Mukuro and Chrome sat down to watch the battle while Hibari starred daggers at Mukuro. Well, he only hoped to have a great fight after the match.

"Mukuro, I am going to bite you to death after the herbivore's match." Hibari said, making sure that he had made his point of killing Mukuro clear.

"I would like to see you try." Mukuro laughed.

"I will and I shall crack that pineapple head of yours."

"Seems interesting. I would like to have your bird for dinner."

Both of them let out murderous auras and glared at each other, determined to thrash the daylights out of their opponents.

"Shut up! The match is starting and all of you are quarrelling over such irrelevant topic? Show some respect to your boss!" Reborn thundered, pissed off. Unfortunately for him, he was ignored. _Well, it seems that the quarrel is what makes us unique, though I would like to teach them some manners. This will have to wait till after the match._ Reborn simply smiled.

**Well, that is all for today's chapter! Sorry for the one day late update but I'll try to keep my update to one chapter a day! Remember please review this to the EXTREME!**


	5. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 5**** DISAPPEARANCE**

_In the present _

The match had started.

Tsuna, Enma and Byakuran were moving at amazing speeds.

"Cambio Forma!" Tsuna demonstrated.

_Impressive, looks like my training did not come to naught, thought_ Reborn_._

"Gravitta compacto!" Enma didn't lose too.

_Enma had been training too, _Reborn continued his thoughts.

"Black dragona multipli!" Byakuran obviously did not wish to lose in this contest of cool phrases.

After they had said those phrases, their speed increased in an alarming rate.

The fight had been going on for 20 minutes already and it was obvious that weariness and intense flames started to wore Byakuran out. Byakuran was busy flying to avoid being hit by the duo. In the past, he had actually thought that taking on both bosses would be easy, even at the same time, but then, he had started regretting taking on both family bosses at the same time, not to mention underestimating them as well. _Tsunayoshi-kun seemed stronger. Enma-kun isn't shabby too. I'll have to make direct contact to analyse more, but I must be cautious. One solid hit may be the end of me._ Byakuran dive down, slamming his fist down on Enma, or so he thought. It was blocked by Tsuna who protected Enma. Tsuna ignited his fist and threw a punch but missed. Byakuran had evaded it._ Hot, the flames are unlike anything I've felt before._ "Hey, white-head, I am your opponent too!" _Huh, white-head? Yikes!_ Byakuran dodged Enma's kick to his gut just in time. _This is bad; I am losing to 2 middle school kids? And how in the world did that Shimon brat got to my back? Looks like I have to speed up and increase my fighting strength a lot more._ Byakuran gave a war cry decide to summon his trump card. "Rise my friend!" Byakuran cried out and summoned his box weapon, White Dragon.

"This looks bad, Tsuna-kun." Emna warned. Tsuna nodded. It wasn't the first time that he fought with the dragon. Tsuna gave Enma a glance, and signalled to him that he would deal with the dragon. Naïve, thought Byakuran. His raised both his hands and commanded, "Double split strike!" The dragon spit into 2 and surrounded Tsuna. _Yebe_, thought Tsuna, _this is it for me_. "Gravita Della Terra!" the voice pierced through the sky. Suddenly, the dragons disappeared. _Enma! _Tsuna looked down just to see the 2 dragons stucked onto a sphere like star that Enma had just summoned out. Enma gave a thumbs-up to signal that it was all right to go all out at Byakuran. Tsuna mentally thank his friend and decided to take the chance to seal some of Byakuran's weapons.

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" Tsuna shouted as he froze both the dragons that were immobile under the Enma's control over gravity. "Thank you, Enma-kun for helping me then." Tsuna breathed. "Let's bring him down now, together."

"Bring me down? That is interesting, let's use our most powerful flames then. Massive Dragon Surge!"Byakuran had taken root to strengthen his footing, ensuring that his flames would hit in any direction.

"Super Gravita Black Hole!" Enma bellowed, flying in mid-air, aiming his blast directly at Byakuran.

"Operation XX." Tsuna commanded and lowered his centre of gravity as he stored power in his gloves, ready to burn Byakuran. "XX Burner!" Tsuna roared and released his powerful flames at Byakuran. Byakuran was not to be overpowered. He strengthened his flames and went against the 2 incoming attacks at him.

Right after they fired which resulted in their flames colliding, the flames caused a huge explosion which was followed by a bright light. After the light cleared, it only left Reborn and the Millefore guardians lying unconscious in the charred grassland.

**Hi, I guess you readers might guess what had happened to the rest of the group. Well, look out for the next few chapters!**


	6. CONVERSATION DURING THE MATCH

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.

Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!

**CHAPTER 6****CONVERSATION DURING THE MATCH**

_During the friendly duel_

"Are you EXTREMELY sure that this is an EXTREMLY friendly duel?" Ryohei bellowed in between his cheering.

"Pipe down turf-top! How many times must I tell you that you are too loud?" Gokudera retorted.

"What? Octopus-head, how many EXTREME times must I EXTREMELY tell you that you are not EXTREME enough?"

"Ma ma, both of you should calm down and watch the duel. By the way, isn't this mafia game fun? We have rings and all those skills! We should enjoy them!" Yamamoto laughed.

"This is not a game, baseball-freak! How can I ever convince you? You will lose your life if you continue to take the Vongola as a game."

"Haha, Gokudera, you do know how to joke about don't you?"

"I EXTREMELY do not know what the EXTREME you are EXTREMELY talking about. Please EXTREMELY include me in your EXTREME conversation."

"Boxing-freak! You do not need to shout in my ear! I can hear you even from miles away!"

"I EXTREMELY can't hear you, EXTREME Octopus-head!"

"What did you say? Turf-top?"

"Ma ma, senpai and Gokudera, please calm down, both of you have wonderful hair-styles and both of them are good."

"So Yamamoto, who's hairstyle is better?" Gokudera and Ryohei asked simultaneously.

"Ma ma, I can't make a choice now. I'll just decide next time."

"Good one Yamamoto! Let's do some EXTREME cheering now!" Ryohei roared, not noticing that Yamamoto had successfully evaded his question.

"Baseball-freak! Now you brought him back to his idiotic cheering mode! Now, what do I do?"

"Well, Gokudera, you can always cheer along."

"What? No way am I going to do that!"

"Gokudera, don't be shy."

"No, don't force me to blast you with my dynamites."

"Stop joking around, Gokudera. You are making me crack up."

"Shut up you idiot!"

"That is not very nice of you, Gokudera."

"Arrgh, just shut up!"

Gokudera had just started their daily fight of 'this is not a mafia game', 'naming of heads' and 'shut up idiot'. Lambo, on the other hand was bored. _Lambo-san wants to play too! Dame Tsuna, Lambo-san is sleepy, but Lambo-san wants to play too. Lambo-san…_ With that, Lambo fell into a deep sleep on Chrome's lap.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome, seems that you are becoming quite a lady, aren't you?" Mukuro teased.

"Mukuro-sama, I am a lady." Chrome shyly made her point as she cradled Lambo in her arms.

"Well, I've not seen your feminine side for a long time. So I had kind of forgotten that you are a female."

"That is very mean of you, Mukuro-sama."

"Forgive me, my dear Chrome."

"I'll try, Mukuro-sama." Chrome growled.

"Chrome, you aren't going to cast such strong illusions on me, are you?"

"No, since you allowed me to have the Vongola Mist ring. Mukuro-sama, are you sure this is the right thing to do, leaving you with only 2 Hell rings." Chrome had asked this many times.

"Hell rings are enough, my dear Chrome." Chrome had always received this answer.

"Tsuna is having fun. I can't let that herbivore have all the fun to him. So, shall we start with our match, my dear pineapple? You might want to stop talking to your cute little girlfriend for a little while." Hibari mocked, with Hibird perched on his shoulder, chirping, "Hibari, Hibari!"

"That is very rude, though I would gladly accept a battle, bird-freak. But should you get your future preys to pay more attention? They are moving away, or in other words, escaping."Mukuro pointed at the Millfore guardians.

"Oho, so you saw us leaving, pardon us, but we have some business that we have to attend to."Kikyo stated before leading the members away from the match. Unfortunately, they were way too late to leave.

At that moment, a large surge of energy was generated. Reborn and the Millefore guardians were shocked and immobilized. Then there was a large blast of energy that knocked everyone out and eradicating the whole grassland. What was left was the charred ground with an unconscious Arcobaleno and 5 heavily injured guardians of the Millefore famiglia.

**Forgive me if you feel that this chapter is not needed. I tried my best but I am still unable to bring out the importance of this chapter. Well, the importance of this chapter will be shown when Tsuna and the other key characters end up in the past!**


	7. MEETING SUCCESSORS AND HAVING LUNCH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 7****MEETING SUCCESSORS AND HAVING LUNCH**

_400 years ago, Italy (time will not change until I mention in a chapter that it is in the present)_

"W-what happen?" Vongola Primo asked. There was a huge explosion in front of them when Cozarto Shimon was about to tell him the last item need for time travel. It left both men shocked. Both of their faces drained of blood. They had never seen anything as chaotic as that before. There were 9 teenagers and a small boy lying unconscious in front of them. Badly burnt and injured the teenagers looked as if they had gone through a huge explosion. Primo immediately called for the medical team from the Vongola HQ through his Vongola ring.

"Hey, Giotto, doesn't this teen looks like you?" Cozarto asked the blonde 24 year-old. "He isn't your brother right? I remember that you had no siblings. If so, who is he?" He then pointed to a brown-hair teenager, which hair style and face seem similar to the shocked blond Vongola Primo. It was a double blow when he noticed a familiar ring on the boy's finger. It is a ring with 2 words on it, a ring with the words Vongola Famiglia. Before he had a chance to ponder more, he saw another kid bearing a similar glove as Cozarto.

"Cozarto, this isn't your brother, but both of you look like twins." Giotto gulped. Cozarto was stunned too. He looked at the boy, just to realize that he had the Shimon ring too.

"Giotto, let us sort it out at the Vongola HQ."Cozato spurted out. Just then, the medical team came and brought the injured teens to the Vongola HQ. On the way back, Giotto's hyper intuition was sending an alarm signal to him. _Something crazy is going to happen and I just know it! I have to ask the teenagers about their rings. About the kid in the cow suit, I guess that he might be someone of great power._

"Knuckle, there are a bunch of injured children here! The medical team will need your assistance." Giotto spoke in an urgent tone when he burst into the Vongola HQ's sun guardian's room. Never seeing his boss with such urgency, Knuckle left to the medical room immediately. Cozarto went and found the other guardians gathered at the dining table waiting for their boss.

"Where is Primo?" the storm guardian, G, questioned.

"Haha, he is rarely late." The rain guardian, Asari, said.

"Hn." The cloud guardian, Alaude, snorted.

"I'm hungry. Is he going to come soon?" The lighting guardian, Lampo, whined.

"Nufufu, I feel like creating an illusion to show him that the food is gone." The mist guardian, Daemon, crackled.

"Be patient and wait!" Cozarto Shimon told the guardians.

_Meanwhile in the medical room_

"My EXTREME sun flames are not EXTREME enough to EXTREMELY heal their EXTREME wounds, but they should be EXTREMELY out of EXTREME danger now." The sun guardian, Knuckle, said to Giotto.

"Thanks a lot Knuckle, is there any anything that you need to get for them?" Giotto asked, concerned about their 'visitors'.

"Well, an EXTREME big bag of marshmallow will EXTREMELY do. An EXTREMELY white-hair guy told us in his EXTREME sleep that he wanted some EXTREME marshmallow because he was an EXTREME marshmallow addict." Knuckle shrugged.

"Thanks, let us go for lunch now, the guardians should be starving. Let the medical team take care of the patients. I shall see to the marshmallows too." Giotto signed, feeling guilty about his guardians._ How would anyone dream of marshmallows when they are injured? Never mind that, I am going to face hell from my guardians soon._

"Primo! Where in the world are you? We were so worried!" the guardians shouted (with the exception of Alaude, Daemon and Knuckle). Giotto raised an eyebrow and shot a 'you-didn't-tell-them-what-happened' look at Cozarto. Cozarto replied with an 'I-tried' look back to Primo.

"I'll tell you after we finish our lunch." Giotto promised.

"You had better have a good explanation for us, Primo." G glared.

"Sure." Giotto answered. _What and how in the world am I going to tell them that we have 10 people horribly injured any now resting in the Vongola HQ? How am I going to convince them that they just appeared out of nowhere? Just how do I do it?_

Lunch was a disaster. The guardians were snatching food and cursing at the same time. Take for example, when Lampo took a whole spoonful of piping hot Chicken Marsala, Daemon would cast an illusion that made the Chicken Marsala looked so revolting such that the timid Lampo would be terrified and fling the food away. The Chicken Marsala would scald G. G, as G, would yelp and curse after slamming the table. G's food would always splash onto Asari. Asari would then shout in pain and grab the table cloth to clean his shirt. That would cause everything on the table to topple, splashing food onto Aluade and Giotto, who had a habit of keeping the food close to the edge of the table. Aluade would then flip the table due to his anger and the table would land on the unfortunate EXTREME Priest. Knuckle would then throw the Chicken Marsala back to Lampo to make up for his loss. Lampo would think that it was time for a food fight and start 'shooting' rounds of wine and gravy onto everyone, creating a genuine food war. Cozarto, would excuse himself to the toilet while Giotto would turn into Hyper Dying Will mode and freeze all his guardians till the butlers and maids clean up and prepare more food again. Giotto had always hoped that the 'war' would stop one day but things don't seem to be improving. _Oh, how many times must I change my clothes a day? How many times must I buy more Premium Wine, hot chocolate and strawberry cake with massive lumps of cream? _Giotto apologised to the butlers and maids for their trouble. Primo turned to his frozen guardians and sighed. He would need another hour to unfreeze all of them. _This would be a long lunch again._

**Childish aren't they? But what is family without disputes? Tsuna is going to freak out don't you think? Well, look out for the next chapter!**


	8. THE EXPLANATION AND PLAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 8 THE EXPLANATION AND PLAN**

After the lunch (which took them 4hours for Primo's family to get it over and done with), Giotto announced to them about the 'visitors'. They (except Knuckle) were stunned by the fact that one of the boys was holding onto the true sky Vongola ring that can't be imitated. "It is EXTREMELY true. I had EXTREMELY inspected it. You can EXTREMELY believe the EXTREME me." Knuckle bellowed.

"Knuckle, you've proved your point long ago, you do not need to drive it into your heads again." Giotto commented.

"Now, what we can do is to wait and hope that they wake up soon. The other way to prove that it is a true Vongola ring is though the emitting of flames and ability to communicate with other Vongola rings." G said.

"I'll gather information from the CEDEF to check if there was any imitation of Vongola rings anywhere." Aluade offered.

"Thanks Alaude. It is kind of you to help." Giotto thanked the CEDEF leader/founder. It was very rare for him to offer his help. _The Vongola ring with the boy must have gotten his attention._ Giotto continued, "I would like everyone else to monitor them for a while. Please inform me and Cozarto if any one of them awakens. We absolutely must ask them about the rings. You can now return to your chambers now. Cozarto, you can stop hiding now, come on out now. Your presence can't hide from me, plus I would like to talk to you."

"Darn, I do hate your hyper intuition Giotto." Cozarto commented and the Guardians left, leaving the 2 bosses to talk.

"Well, you shouldn't hide anyway. More importantly, I am suspecting that _**that **_really happened.

"That? What are you talking about?"

"Time-travel. Plus, I noticed that the last ingredient was the Mare ring. "

"Giotto, your hyper intuition irritates me! You are right again!" Cozarto complained. _Why does Giotto always mind-read? He even figured out the last ingredient! _

"Well, when you said that we had 2 ingredients, I figured that you meant the Vongola and Shimon rings. When I looked at our 'visitors' carefully, I noticed that one of them was wearing the Mare-ring. That was when I figured it out." Giotto explained.

"You should be a great detective, Giotto, not a vigilante group boss."

"I know that, since I beat everyone in the mystery games that was given to us when we were kids. I chose to be a vigilante group boss as I had also won everyone in every single sparring match."

"That was because you had your hyper intuition."

"I acknowledge that."

"So Great Detective, had you figured out why the 3 rings are needed? If so, please explain and I'll buy you your favourite cake." Cozarto was quite certain that Primo can't answer that.

"That is easy!" _Easy? Cozarto was shocked by the blonde's confident voice._ "Vongola means clam. A clam passes its form through generations. This mentions time. Mare means sea. The sea moves horizontally like parallel worlds. This mentions place in parallel worlds. Shimon means reputation. Reputation is allies of both time and parallel worlds. Reputation changes according to them. With reputation as a link through time and parallel world, energy is needed as a force to move through time and parallel worlds, in other words, to time-travel. The energy with be provided by super-condensed flames, known to us as Dying Will flames. With the 3 rings and immense energy, time travel is the made possible. Explanation, done!" Giotto concluded, knowing that it was his win. Cozarto was dumbfounded. He had never expected that Giotto was that smart. He had spent many years learning the reason while Giotto only needed a few minutes. "Cozarto, now about the cake…"

"Fine, I lost. I'll be back soon. There will be extra cream as usual."

"Thank you. You are such a nice man."

"Whatever." Cozarto sulked.

"Be fast and I'll get you coffee!"

Cozarto was gone in a flash.

Primo smiled, "Cozarto, you never change." Primo continued, "G, please come out. You know that you can't hide from me too, not to mention that you can't conceal your presence as well as Cozarto."

G revealed himself from the curtain behind Giotto, embarrassed. "Primo, you never fail to impress me."

"I've never planned not to."

"Primo, tell me honestly, what do you plan to do if they are our successors?" G ignored his comment.

"I'll get to know them and put them through a test. At that point of time, we shall acknowledge them as our successors."

"What if they don't pass the test?" G questioned.

"I'll not allow them to continue being the guardians and the boss of the Vongola."

"How will you do that? You can't kill."

"I'll go to their time and scout a new boss. During then, I'll remove their Vongola rings." Giotto declared.

"Well, if that is fine with you, I agree too."

"Thanks G, you are a true friend."

"Haven't you noticed that?"

"Well, I'm re-emphasising it."

"There is no need to."

"Well, let's wait for our strawberry cake together while playing a card game." Primo took out a stack of cards.

"Sure. I'll make sure you will lose this time" G accepted.

"We'll see."

**Giotto is lucky to have G as his friend. As for G, who in the world will hide behind a curtain? Anyway, please review! Minna-san, arigatou!**


	9. SUBCONSCIOUS STATE AND AWAKENED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please: Read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is my first long chapter. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 9 ****SUB-CONSCIOUS STATE AND AWAKENED**

Tsuna was in a sub-conscious state after the blast. _What was that blinding light? I feel so light and numb too. Ehh? Who is that speaking? Medical team? That must be a good person. Hey, and who is that looking at me? Enma? No, he is too old to be Enma. Wow, I feel so tired. Oyasumi-nasi, Enma look-alike. Help me thank that kind person whom called the medical team. I'll buy you a strawberry cake with extra cream later on when I wake up._

_ It feels good. I don't fell numb anymore. Thanks for healing me. Who is that? Ryohei? Thanks onii-san. You sun flames sure helps a lot. I'll get you a pair of new-boxing gloves. I'll sleep again._

Gokudera was also in a subconscious state. _Arrgh! It hurts like hell! Juudaime! How are you? Juudaime! Answer me please! Hey, pointy red-head! Stay away from Juudaime! Huh? Medical team? Cheeh, thanks. I'll buy you a cup of coffee later on. I'll sleep for now._

_ I feel comfortable. Huh? Turf-top? Since when your hair is black? You are healing me? Thanks. Juudaime is fine too? That is good. Coffee for you too. Bed-time._

Yamamoto was one of the last guardians to be sub-conscious. _Haha. That was a nice blast. I've just realised that flying in mid-air sure feels nice. Tsuna, I love your mafia game. I'm going to sleep now! Have to save energy for tomorrow's baseball match!_

Ryohei was the last to be sub-conscious. _That was EXTREME! That EXTREME feeling of being EXTREMELY flung around feels EXREMELY good! Let's EXTREMELY do that again, Sawada! I feel EXTREMELY tired too. EXTREMELY going for my EXTREME sleep now!_

_I feel EXTREMELY good! Haha, I EXTREMELY see myself EXTREMELY looking at the EXTREME me. I do have the EXTREME muscles ehh? EXTREMELY sleepy again. EXTREME sleep mode!_

Byakuran felt helpless. This was the first time he felt so weak. _If only I can reach the ultimate health recovery potion at my belt… I can't reach it! My body won't move! Tusnayoshi-kun? Since when did you seem so tall? Haha, I think I should rest before I go nuts thinking that why you look so tall._

_ I feel refreshed. Thanks, to whoever healed me. I just need some marshmallow now. I would like to see some when I recover. Don't worry, I'll pay for them._

Enma's head was in a whirl, he wasn't even sure why his head was in a whirl in the first place._ It must be either the blinding light or the fact that I saw Cozarto Shimon, my great-great-great grandfather. In other words, I may be losing my mind. Time-traveling shouldn't be possible. I'll get some rest before pondering more…_

Hibird was worried about its master. His master had served as a shield during the blast and thus saved its life. It flew around the unconscious group as started singing his masters' favorite song_ Namimori's middle school anthem, "_Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii. Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage. Aa~.Tomo ni utaou namimorichuu." It tired calling out for his master, "Hibari, Hibari!" No answer. It saw a group of people taking his master away. It had no other options but to follow them.

_A week after the incident_

"Giotto, our 'visitors' have been recovering at a steady rate, haven't they?" Cozarto asked.

Giotto was going through his massive stacks of paperwork when Cozarto came in. Cozarto smiled. _Being a boss of a big family must be hard._ _Especially when you have very strong guardians that can destroy a whole country by themselves, Cozarto thought._ From what he had gathered, G had destroyed an entire city just to find a family that stole (according to G) 1 of his quivers. The family then was wiped out from the surface of the earth. Knuckle had assaulted a Commander when escorting him when the Commander laughed at him being a Priest. The Commander had later sent his 100 000 strong army to wipe out the Vongola but to no avail. Aluade took them down without breaking a sweat. Lampo had once ran through a whole with his shield just to escape from a bee. His amazing speed and the strength of the shield had set the whole village on fire due to friction when he fell and skid a distance of a 100metres. Asari had been challenged to a duel but won when the opponent had his sane mind shatter by just talking to the happy-go-lucky rain guardian. Daemon was to work in a horror house in the amusement park but was fired when his illusions started to go over-board and destroy the amusement park. Primo had to apologise and pay for the reparations fees, thus resulting in the paperwork. Primo also had to deal with the diplomats sent by other families to sign alliances.

"Woah! Cozarto, how many times must I tell to knock before entering?" Giotto asked.

There was a knock and the sun guardian enters.

"That is how normal humans enter." Giotto presented. "As for your question, I believe that Knuckle can answer it."

Cozarto repeated his question to Knuckle. "Are they fully recovered?" Cozarto ended.

"EXTREMELY not all are fully recovered, but I can EXTREMELY assure you that they are recovering EXTREMELY fast due to my EXTREME sun flames." assured Knuckle.

"Thanks Knuckle."

"Giotto, I am EXTREMELY here to EXTREMELY report that one of the EXTREME boys awoke and started EXTREMELY screaming "Juudaime!". He EXTREMLY wouldn't even EXTREMELY allow me to EXTREMELY treat his EXTREME wounds."

"Really? Bring us to him."

"Sure, Giotto."

Knuckle brought both bosses down to the medical room. Just outside the door, they could hear a loud scream of "Let me go you tattoo bastard." Primo and Cozarto flung open the door to see G holding down silver-haired boy onto his bed.

"What happened? G?" Giotto asked in Japanese, concerned and not allowing the boy to understand their conversation.

"That shrimp over here was trying to escape to the other medical room where you kept the 3 boys that bears the Vongola, Shimon and Mare ring." G replied in Japanese.

"Hey, damn it. I understand Japanese too. I live in Japan, blonde-freak." The silver-haired boy retorted. "And tattoo-bastard, G, my name is Gokudera, not shrimp."

Both Giotto and G were taken aback. For years they thought that they were only living people in Italy that speaks and understand Japanese. "So, Gokudera-kun, please sit down, answer a few questions and I'll allow you to visit the boy next door." Giotto started.

"Bastard, boy you said? Juudaime is Vongola Decimo and I am his right-hand man. We are not just any other boys!" Gokudera fumed.

Silence. Gokudera smiled, he was sure that the fact was too shocking for them, since the Vongola family was the biggest, most influential and mightiest family in the world. He was right about being shocked but his reasoning was wrong.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTTTT?" Giotto and G screamed. Cozarto gasped. Knuckle seemed EXREMELY confused. It was confirmed. The boys did come from the future.

Giotto staggered backwards, leaning against the wall to keep his balance. He had always thought that Cozarto was joking all along. _Who would had thought that it was real, the whole idea about time travel was totally absurd! _Gokudera smiled and said, "Shocked aren't you, blonde?" Primo nodded.

"I must be dreaming. Vo-Vongola De-Decimo?" Primo stuttered, almost fainting from the immense shock and happiness, even though he had suspected that those kids had time-travelled.

"Impossible! Prove to us that you are the Storm guardian. Show us the proof! The Storm Vongola ring!" G demanded.

"Fine." Gokudera showed his Vongola X-gear and commanded, "Form change!" His Vongola X-gear glowed and changed into a ring with a red gem on top of it, revealing that it is the original Vongola ring. "If it is not enough and you think that it is just an imitation, take a look at this!" Gokudera concentrated his resolution at his finger with his ring on and a red flame came out. It was unmistakably the Storm flame. G was dumbfounded and told Knuckle to bring him out of the medical room and check if he was suffering from any metal disorder. He was ignored by Knuckle.

"May I ask who are you, blonde?" Gokudera asked, with a stinging tone.

"I am so sorry. I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Giotto, Vongola Primo." Having regained his composure, Giotto bought out his ring and released an intensive amount of orange Sky flame.

This time, it was Gokudera who was thrown aback. _What intense flames! That is the real original Sky Vongola ring! How is that possible?_ _Juudaime, please wake up now. Help me please!_

"Ple-please explain this, Vongola Primo." Gokudera stuttered, weak from the shock.

"Well, I was about to ask you that too, when you showed us your Storm ring, but please start with what happened. All of appeared out of no where in front of us in a grassland."

Normally, Gokudera would had snapped and shouted, "Answer my damn question first would you?" This time, Gokudera obeyed obediently and thought hard before answering. "There was a flash and the next thing I know is that a red-head is looking at Juudaime, next, turf-top healing me."

This time, Cozarto looked flushed, his red eyes looking uncomfortable. "Uhm, it was me. Your red-head was me." He spoke timidly.

"What is your name?" Gokudera demanded.

"No! Please don't kill me! I am Cozarto Shimon, 24 years old, married, blood type: AB and I am Shimon Primo!" Cozarto panicked.

"Hey, I am not going to kill you. I am just going to treat you to a cup of Espresso. Relax."

"Hontoni? Thank you!" Cozarto squealed in delight. _Your weak point is exposed, baka Cozarto. _Giotto thought.

"Well, the one that EXTREMELY healed you was the EXTREME me! Knuckle! The EXTREME sun guardian of the EXTREME Vongola Primo Family." The priest roared.

"Thank you. I'll treat you to an Espresso too."

"I EXTREMELY thank you!"

"Nah, Juudaime will want me to do this too. How is Juudaime?" Gokudera asked Knuckle, feeling concerned for his beloved Juudaime.

"He is EXTREMELY all right at the EXTREME moment. He is just EXTREMELY tired and needs some EXTREME rest. Then, he EXTREMELY will be in EXTREME good condition." The passionate ex-boxer assured Gokudera.

"Thank you very much, Knuckle." Gokudera's worry left, fatigue took over him, causing him to crash onto his bed and falling into a very deep slumber.

**I was exhausted when I've finished this chapter. Anyway, please review! The next chapter shall be quite short! Sorry!**


	10. THE REST OF THE GUARDIANS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 10THE REST OF THE GUARDIANS **

_After the Primo, his guardians and Cozarto left _

"Oh, where am I?" Mukuro muttered. _There was a bright light and all I remembered was that there was a blast and all of us were sent flying through the air. _Mukuro's eyes suddenly widen as he remembered something important. _Chrome! Her organs!_

Mukuro sat up and looked around. _Chrome! Where are you? _Just then, he saw Chrome sleeping on a bed beside him. _She looks fine. I'm glad. So my illusions did hold out. I'll try to strengthen it. _ Mukuro concentrated and tried to strength his illusions, the organs in Chrome's body. _What? I can't? That means…she has her own organs now! What had just happened?_

"Mukuro, so you are awake too. Haha, I thought I was the only one." Yamamoto suddenly spoke. Yamamoto then sat up on his bed and said, "Well, isn't this funny, we were caught in a blast and now we are in a room."

"Kufufu, Yamamoto-kun, you seem to like this very much. This may be a mafia game to you but this is real."

"I see. I thought I was trapped in your illusion or something. By the way, would it be better if you seal this room up? It will be trouble if some one hears us, not to mention when Ryohei-senpai wakes up. I saw him stir just a second ago."

"Sure." Mukuro then casted an illusion and sealed the room, not allowing any sound to escape from the room.

"This hurts TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, EXTREMELY widely awake. "I EXTREMELY feel EXTREMELY weak!"

"I doubt that senpai." Yamamoto laughed. Yamamoto then continued, "Senpai, you almost wake Lambo…" Yamamoto trailed of as he saw Lambo stir. _Yebe, a loud one._

"Where is Lambo-san?" Lambo asked as he looked around, half asleep. Unfortunately, he saw an EXTREMELY tensed Ryohei. Lambo tensed and muttered, "Got to hold it…"

"Lambo-san can't hold it in!" Lambo cried. "Waaaahhhhhhhhh! A scary person is looking at me! Tsuna help me! Anyone help me!"

"Lambo, calm down. I'll give you a grape-flavoured sweet if you do." Yamamoto cooed.

"Really? Lambo-san loves grape candies. " Lambo sniffed.

"Yes, I'll give it to you when we recover and go shopping."

"No no no! Lambo-san wants it now! Lambo-san wants grape candies now! Lambo-san demands grape candies now! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Lambo started crying again, despite Yamamoto's promises.

"I EXTREMELY do not understand why that kid is crying!" Ryohei bellowed.

"Waaaaahhhhh! Lambo-san is scared!" Lambo wailed even louder.

"Oya oya. How troublesome. Luckily, I happen to have some grape candies." Mukuro created an illusion and gave the illusion-made candies to Lambo.

It had an immediate effect. Lambo instantly calmed down.

"Kufufu, Ryohei, you may want to pipe down." Mukuro suggested.

"I EXTREMELY refuse! I EXTREMELY want to know what is EXTREMELY going on!"

"Shut up herbivore. Shut up before I bite you to death." Hibari had waken up and glared at Ryohei. "It is absolutely against the rule to shout in Namimori Middle School."

Hibird which was hiding behind a curtain saw its master awaken and flew towards him, perching itself on Hibari's shoulder.

"I see that you are fine, little one." Hibari shrocked Hibird's head gently with his fingers. He then drew out his tonfas. "It is a miracle that of saviours left us our weapons."

"Oya oya. You seem fine, Hibari." Mukuro commented.

Hibari then turned his attention on Mukuro, "You too, though I recommend that both of us rest before engaing in a fight.

"Oya oya, how kind. I kindly accept your offer." Mukuro replied.

"Don't EXTREMELY leave me out!" Ryohei roared. "I demand a fist fight with all of you!"

"Senpai, there is no need to get so fired up." Yamamoto tried to cool the EXTREMELY enthusiastic Ryohei down,

"I recommend that you allow me to sleep before I bite you all to death." The aloof Cloud guardian threatened.

"I'm sorry, Hibari. I will try to keep him quiet." Yamamoto had clasped his hand over Ryohei's mouth.

"Yamamoto, EXTEMELY let go of me now!" Ryohei said but was muffled by Yamamoto.

"Keep it this way." Hibari said as both he and Mukuro lay on their separate beds to rest.

"More candies!" The cheeky Lambo shouted.

Mukuro shot Lambo a deadly gare. Lambo was shock and he turned around…

Just to meet Hibari holding up his tonfas and glaring at him.

"Brat, do you have a death wish?" Hibari asked in an icy voice.

Hibari didn't even have an answer. Lambo fainted due to the shock over-load.

"You didn't have to do that Hibari. He is just a kid." Yamamoto told the skylark.

"I won't forgive anyone who tries to or disrupts my sleep." Hibari replied.

"Ma ma, calm down, Hibari. Anyway, senpai seemed to have calmed down too." Yamamoto analysed. _Gokudera and Chrome are still unconscious. They must have suffered larger damage than all of us. Not to mention that Chrome had a weak body too. Are they all right?_

"Hn, don't worry. The others are going to be fine. They are the herbivore's guardians too." Hibari then yawned and went back to sleep. Hibird flew and landed beside Hibari as Hibari slept.

Yamamoto had finally let go of Ryohei as he calmed down. Ryohei, went back to his bed without speaking at all even though he had grumbled a bit. Yamamoto suddenly felt tired and lay on his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

10 minutes later, Chrome opened her eyes weakly as she awakens. _I feel weird. Rather, I feel so new. What happened? My organs feel all right and different. I had this feeling before. It was, it was before the fateful day. The day when I tried to save a cat and got hit by an oncoming car. This feeling is as if I have real solid organs, not those made of illusions. Wait, real organs! That is good. I'll live as a real girl again. Not a girl with her organs made of illusions._

Chrome stared at the ceiling for a while. _Boss, from now on, I will always be by your side, always. I was able to tell you this when I didn't have really organs. It is different now. I would like to tell you something that I had yearned for ages. Boss, actually, I..._

Chrome had finally gave in to her fatigue and slept.

**Wee! What do you think Chrome wants to say? The answer will be revealed in one of the later chapters! Even so, you will be able to deduce it as you read. Well, please review! I really do apperciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! Till the next chapter, see you!**


	11. THE BOSSES

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 11THE BOSSES**

Tsuna woke up with a jolt, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had a horrible nightmare. He was just glad that it was just a dream. _Fire, everywhere. Everyone gone._ _What if it happens? Tsuna thought. No! I must and will prevent it for everyone, my family, and my friends._ He looked around him, expecting to see his family. "Eh, eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!" Tsuna was shocked to see an unconscious Byakuran and Enma lying each in a bed beside him. _I remember that we were caught in a blast, causing us to be knocked out, I was saved by the medical team._ Tsuna decides to exit the room and find his guardians. He opened the door just to see a blonde Italian man smiling at him. He extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I am Vongola Primo, Giotto."

Tsuna answered, "Nice to meet you too, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo."_Wait a minute, did he just introduced himself as Vongola Primo?_ "Giotto-san, may I asked who are you again?"

"I am Vongola Primo." Giotto repeated, thinking that he had spoken too softly for the youngster to hear.

"HHHHIIIIIII!" Tsuna shrieked. _Where am I, no I must escape now! What about my friends? What should I do?_

"Don't worry, your guardians are all right. Right now, you are in the Vongola HQ. Rest assured Vongola Decimo, you can trust our medical team." Giotto said, as if reading Tsuna's mind.

"Huh? Vongola HQ? I remember that was a blast, someone looking at me and someone else calling the medical team and I was knocked unconscious."

"I was the one that called the medical team." Giotto said. "The one that looked at you was Cozarto Shimon, which is my friend here." Giotto shifted a bit, allowing Cozarto enter the room. "Before we continue, please kindly allow us to enter the room."

"Oh, I-I am sorry." Tsuna stuttered, embarrassed. He took few steps backwards and went back to his bed. Vongola Primo, Shimon Primo came forward and then allowing a dark haired man to come forward.

"What do you want? I have nothing!" Tsuna screamed.

"Please EXTREMELY relax. I am EXTREMELY here to EXTREMELY heal your EXTREME wound. I had also EXTREMELY healed the other EXTREME 9 friends of yours. By the EXTREME way, I am the EXTREME Knuckle, EXTREME Vongola Primo's EXTREME Sun guardian." The priest roared.

"8 friends?"

"Yup, 6 EXTREME teenagers, 1 EXTREME white haired-man and a EXTREME boy in an EXTREME cow suit, EXTREMELY excluding you."

_So Reborn and the Millefore guardians are not here, _Tsuna thought_. Why is it…?_

"No!" the sharp scream interrupted his thoughts. It was Enma. He fell off the bed as he yelped. _Thud!_ "Ow, it hurt."

"What happened? Are you ok, Enma?" a concerned Tsuna asked.

"Yes, somehow. Who are they, Tsuna?" Enma questioned as he looked into Cozarto's eyes.

"Enma, do you know him…" Tsuna was cut off as Enma's leapt out of bed, knocking Cozarto onto the floor.

"Great-great-great grandfather! You are alive! You are Cozarto Shimon! I recognize you right away when I saw the emblem of the Shimon Famiglia in your eyes!" Enma had tears in his eyes. Suddenly, Enma flew into rage, "You bastard! What are you doing here? You must had taken some kind pill to allow you leave forever and then left us guarding your 'grave'!" Enma thundered.

"Enma! We are in the past! We got here somehow." Tsuna saved Cozarto when he saw his terrified eyes.

"Really? I see. That is ok." Enma replied casually. _Enma is more composed than I, I have to work on my own reactions, _Tsuna thought.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAT!" Enma screamed once again. "No! Why are we in the past? I want go back! Great-great-great grandfather! How do we go back? Just how?"_I guess I've spoken too soon, _Tsuna thought seeing Enma in such a frenzied state.

Cozarto Shimon fainted when Enma shook him which massive strength. Enma, at the other hand, fainted when the shock finally got up to him. Knuckle got up to heal Enma. Tsuna apologised to Giotto for Enma's behaviour.

"Sorry,Vongola Primo. Shimon Decimo seems unable to withstand the shock. Please accept my apology for Shimon Primo." Tsuna bowed his head.

"Call me Giotto please. I don't really like all those formalities. Tsunayoshi-kun, please rest for a while. We will take you for a tour when all of you are healthy again. By the way. Your Storm guardian seems to be very loyal to you. You have to treasure him."

"Gokudera woke up? He didn't start bombing the whole place with his dynamites, did he?"

"Nope, but we had to hold him down and convince him that you are all right. That was quite a challenge though."

"I apologise for the trouble my Storm guardian had caused."

"No need to apologise. It's already over."

"What about the others?"

"They are in no danger."

"I'm relieved, thank you."

"You should be relieved."

"May I ask for a favour?"

"Sure, anything that is within my power."

"May I visit the rest of my friends now?"

"You are too weak to walk around now, I'm afraid that I cannot do you this favour."

"I can walk about, look!" Tsuna got out of bed and stood beside Primo.

"Well, ok. You can go visit them."Giotto agreed reluctantly.

_Crash! _ Tsuna's legs gave way and he fell down.

"Owwww. I guess next time then." Tsuna gave up.

"Sure. Get some rest for now."

"Yes, great-great-great grandfather." Tsuna murmured.

"What?" Giotto exclaimed, shocked.

Tsuna had already drifted off to sleep.

Just then, Byakuran woke up.

"Oh, you are awake now." Giotto said.

"Haha, apparently I am. Before I answer anymore questions, please pass me a bag of marshmallows. I am a marshmallow addict, you know." Byakuran repiled polietly and gave his signiture smile.

"Sure." Giotto took a bag of marshmallow that he had just bought and toss it towards Byakuran.

Byakuran caught the bag and began eating it hungrily. "Thank you." Byakuran thanked Giotto in between bites.

"No problem. Listen here, I am Vongola Primo and the man healing you now is my Sun guardian, Kunckle. You had time-travelled to the past." Primo then gestured G who was waiting outside to drag the fainted Cozarto out of the room. Kunckle started to heal Byakuran.

"What?" Byakuran shouted, looking shocked. Primo, who was already familiar with this reaction didn't flinch. Byakuran continued, "Just joking. I shall take a tour in the past for a while."

Primo was then surprised. Byakuran was the only person that was not the least bothered by the fact that they had time-travelled. "Why are you not as surprised as the others?"

"This is nothing when one had travelled through parrallel worlds." Byakuran explained.

"Indeed. Since you are the master of the Sky Mare ring." Primo agreed.

"You are sharp."

"You are facing Vongola Primo. You should expect no less."

"Nah, I was expecting more."

"Haha, There are more to come."

"That is a promise then." Byakuran had became tired. He was never beaten when it was a game of cheekyness. _Vongola Primo _is good. Byakuran closed his eyes and slept.

"Byakuran, you are an interesting man." Giotto commented before he exited the room with Knuckle.

**Haha! I love how I've written Byakuran. I'm sorry if I've not describe the characters here well enough. Well, please review! I really do apperciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! Till the next chapter, see you!**


	12. CHAOS AGAIN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 12****CHAOS AGAIN**

_Another week passed_

"Minna!" Tsuna cried out as everyone gathered at the dining table for dinner with the Primo family. Everyone had woken up and was healthy. By then, Primo's guardians were on very good terms with the Decimo family. Different pairs wanted different things.

"Sawada! Let's EXTREMELY have that EXTREME blast again!" Ryohei shouted.

"Yes! I EXTREMELY want to try it to!" Knuckle thundered.

The EXTREME pair wanted EXTREME fun.

"Aho! We barely escaped that last time!" Gokudera retorted.

"I don't want to end up like them, torn and tattered, you crazy ex-boxer."

The Storm guardians were avoiding any chances of being killed.

"Ma,ma. Calm down. Let's talk about this later." Yamamoto tried to cool Gokudera down.

"Ma,ma. Let's settle this peacefully." Asari was restraining G.

The sword-wielding pair wanted peace.

"Tsuna, I prefer Mama's cooking." Lambo commented.

"This meat isn't well cooked. It has to be cooked for another hour more over medium fire." Lampo sighed.

The bored pair wanted better food and was just sending the cook into utter despair.

"Hn." Hibari snorted and continued his dinner.

"Hn, I hate crowds." Aluade muttered and got himself another glass of wine.

The aloof pair wanted to get away from the group.

"Kufufu. My dear Chrome, let's perform an illusion to entertain everyone." Mukuro suggested, thinking up of some sadistic illusions to create.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama" Chrome answered.

"I will join in." Daemon added.

The illusionists (except for Chrome) wanted to gross everyone out.

"Let's go to the Shimon Castle after this." Cozarto suggested.

"Sure." Enma rejoiced.

The Shimon bosses wanted to return home.

"More marshmallows please, my beautiful waitresses."Byakuran charmed.

The marshmallow addict wanted, well, more marshmallows.

The illusionists then tap their tridents.

Just then horrible illusions appeared in front of Lambo and Lampo.

"Gupia!" Both screamed. They threw their plates at the Storm guardians. It scalded the Storm Guardians that cursed and fling the food to one side, ready to teach the Lighting guardians a lesson. The food landed on the Rain guardians which pulled the table cloth to wipe away the stains. The Sky and Cloud guardians' food toppled and scalded them. The bosses of the three families walked away as the cloud guardians flipped the table causing a mess. The Sun guardians went EXTREME and started throwing food around. It hit the Mist guardians and they too, went into a rage. Lambo took it as a cue to start a food war and started throwing food at everyone one. It turned into an all out war as the bosses watch in amusement. The Rain and Lighting guardians saw it as fun. Storm, Cloud and Mist guardians (except Chrome who escaped) saw it as war. The Sun guardians saw it as an EXTREMELY EXTREME sport.

"Sorry, Tsuna, about my guardians, they like to play a lot." Giotto was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, this happens a lot at home too." Tsuna was thankful that Giotto was not angry.

That was also when both of them went into Hyper Dying Will mode and shouted, "Dying Will Zero point breakthrough: First Edition!" and froze all their guardians. They sighed and allowed the Shimon bosses and Byakuran to go for their own dinner. Byakuran followed the Shimon bosses back to their castle for dinner. _This will be a long dinner, AGAIN, _Giotto and Tsuna thought. Both went to have a change of clothes while the Butlers and maids cleared the mess. Chrome requested that one of the maids to bring a change of clothes for her._ Bossu, I would like to have all this fun with you every day, would you grant me this small wish? Pretty pleaaaase. _Chrome blushed at her own thoughts. That was also when Tsuna's hyper intuition gave him a signal. _Why do I feel so troubled? _Tsuna thought. Tsuna shall find out the true answer when the time comes.

"Decimo, why do you seem so troubled?" Giotto asked

"I don't know. I just somehow feel that there will be trouble in the near future. Not just any trouble, but a big trouble that may even lead to war." Tsuna frowned, it was a long time since he felt this way.

"So, you felt that to? The sudden pressure?"

"Yes, it was when I've froze my guardians. It seems that I have to use that technique again in the near future."

"Ominous, isn't it?"

"Yes. Seems that that is going to be battle soon."

"Doesn't that make you feel excited? Doesn't it make you hyped up?"

"No, I hate fighting out of all things. I hold my fist like a prayer, to hope that all the fighting will stop one day."

"Do you think that the fight will stop?"

"No, but I am sure that there will be lesser fights."

"I see, so you had encountered many battles."

"Yes. Battles that had endangered me," Tsuna paused before continuing, "And my friends."

"Who did you battled with?" Giotto prided for more answers, wanting to know more about the Vongola in the Tenth generation.

"Mafia families." Tsuna answered. "Mafia families that had tried to kill my friends and family!" Tsuna's voice escalated. Giotto saw, in the Decimo's eyes, a sting of hatred, anger and regret.

Giotto made a mental note to himself and shivered. _This kid may be dangerous, very very dangerous._

**Tsuna does have some very bad memories, doesn't he? Well, please review! Sorry for the late update! Please do forgive me! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	13. SAVED BY VARIA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 13** **SAVED BY VARIA**

In the present

"Voi! What do we have here?" A man with a long white-hair shouted.

"Shh, Squalo. They may just wake up and kill you." A man wearing an open Varia trench coat said.

"Ushishishi. Lussuria, we are Varia, we can take down a few thugs." A teen with a crown said.

"Bel-sempai. Do you know what to do with them?" Another teen with a frog hat asked.

"Flan, stop mocking Bel. I, Levi, will bring them back to boss. Reborn is here too." A man with spiky dark hair commented and pointed to the unconscious infant hitman.

"Levi! Don't just say that! We are going to help you!" Lussuria cooed. Lussuria and the others picked up the injured and made their way to the Varia HQ.

They arrived at the Varia HQ an hour later. "Boss," Levi reported and kneeled with one knee. "We've encountered this few people on our frequent camping ground."

"Who dares to trample on our holy picnic ground?" Varia's boss, Xanxus, asked. Xanxus was a feared man that was leading Varia. Yes, the Varia, the Vongola Ninth's elite independent assassination squad. Xanxus had the Flame of Wrath which contains destructive powers. He took his X-guns out and demanded to know those that dared to enter his picnic area. The X-guns has the ability to store Xanxus' flame and release them after charging. The super-condensed energy had the power to destroy the whole Italy if he wanted it.

"Show me those imbeciles who dare enter my picnic ground? Those that have a death wish!" Xanxus roared with rage.

"Boss, Lussuria is healing them now. He believes that they would talk after being healed." Levi answered.

"I am going to the medical room to see those bastards!" Xanxus thundered and stride forward.

"Boss! I'll follow you!" Levi got up and escorted his boss.

Meanwhile, in the medical room, Lussuria opened his box weapon. "Come on out! Pavone Del Sereno! The Sun Peacock! Show them the beauty of your sun flames! "

The Sun Peacock chirped and shined its active Sun flames at the injured bunch. The injuries visibly disappeared. Their hair and nails had also obviously grown longer.

"What happened?" Reborn had just regained conscious. He looked around, just in time to see his nails and overflowing hair. "No! My hairstyle! My famous sideburns!" Reborn shrieked. He had never allowed anyone to touch his hair, not even Tsuna.

"Reborn, you are awake. Pipe down okay, your companions are still sleeping." Lussuria hushed. "Please, cut your hair and trim your nails after this okay?"

"Yes, yes. Sister Lussuria." Reborn mocked.

"What a wonderful kid." Lussuria was delighted.

Reborn was shocked. _What in the world happened to this particular man which was built with strong muscles? _Reborn could not comprehend how this Muay Thai expert would even tolerate being called "Sister".

Just then, Xanxus burst in and shouted, "Who are those bastards that dare trample on our picnic ground? I'll blast them into bits!"

"Boss! I'll help you with that!" The loyal Levi self-volunteered.

"Wait! Boss, you can't expect me to not heal the injured right? We can thrash them out during the picnic. Let's take for example, target practice." Lussuria recommended.

"You might want to rethink about blasting the intruders into bits, Xanxus." The infant spoke. "Are you sure that you are good enough against the world's best hitman, Reborn?" Reborn's eyes glint.

"Reborn! I'll blast you!' Xanxus roared and fired his X-guns at Reborn. "Martello di Fiamma!"

" Leon," Reborn commanded. Leon was his pet, a shape-shifting chameleon. Leon turned into a gun and Reborn fired. "Chaos shot"

Both attacks cancelled out each other when they collided against each other, leaving Xanxus in a rage and Reborn smiling. "I haven't even used one-tenth of my power, Xanxus."

"I know that, kid." Xanxus glared.

"Hm." Reborn smiled.

Both of them glared at each other and the tension grew exponentially together with the sudden silence

The tension then was too thick for the Levi and Lussuria. It was the first time they saw their boss having a glaring contest. During normal circumstances, he would cry out, "To hell with you!" and let out his Flame of Wrath at the unfortunate person that trampled on his holy picnic grassland.

Lussuria decided to break the silence. "Both of you can continue while I bring the rest of the injured out!" Lussuria escaped.

"Boss, I shall take my leave." Levi escaped too.

Both Varia members went out just to bump into Squalo.

"Voi! Why are both of you so flustered? I tell you, I am finding some people for sword practice and both of you are just fine. Come along!"

"No! Sqaulo, please tell Boss to calm down. He may just tear down the Varia HQ again. I have to repair it again and it will cost a lot of time!" Lussuria pleaded.

"Please, strategy captain Squalo. Please calm him down." Levi, for the first time in his life begged Squalo.

"Fine, I shall see what that damn boss is fuming about now." The Varia's second in-command said. _That damn boss, doing what he please. Destroying our original Varia Castle isn't enough? I shall beat some sense into him._

Squalo strode into the medical room and started, "Vooooiiii…" but he was stopped when Xanxus shot his Flame of Wrath at him.

Boom! The door of the medical room disintegrated immediately. _Damn, that door was made with reinforced steel! _Squalo thought. "Shut up trash shark. I do not need to listen to what you have to say." Xanxus muttered.

"Xanxus, you do have to keep from destroying your own base." The infant hitman said.

"I do whatever I want with it."

"Well, it still cost money."

"What is money? It is nothing."

"You are just filthy rich."

"Yup, I am the boss of Varia. The Varia."

"Think twice if you continue to waste money."

"To hell with thinking. I do what I want."

_Darn, don't anyone one of you cares about my existence? _"Voi! I am over here you bastards!" Squalo shouted at the pair.

"Xanxus, let's smack that shark before discussing how to save Tsuna."

**Squalo is in big trouble! Why is Tsuna in trouble? You will find out in the other chapters!Well, please review! Sorry for the late update! Please do forgive me! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	14. AFTER LUNCH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 14AFTER LUNCH**

400 years ago, back in Italy

"Tsuna, why did you choose Chrome as your Mist guardian and not Mukuro?" Giotto asked after they had a change of clothes.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked. "Both of them are my Mist guardians?"

"Eh, really?"

"Yes, except that Chrome is the one that bears the Vongola Mist ring."

"So, you prefer Chrome as a true mist guardian?"

"Nope, but Mukuro is the one that threatened me to give Chrome the Vongola Mist ring."

"What? He doesn't believe in the Vongola's strength?"

"No, but he rather not have any connection with the mafia."

"But isn't he in the Vongola, a mafia group now?"

"According to him, he is in the Vongola hoping to possess me someday. So he feels that he doesn't have anything to do with the mafia."

"That is a dumb thing to do."

"I know that."

"Why is Mukuro so engrossed in possessing you? Is he some kind of pervert or paedophile?"

"No way, I just want to destroy the mafia and paint the world in beautiful darkness." A familiar voice said.

"Mukuro! Why? You should be frozen!" Tsuna was alarmed. _What in the world had just happened?_

"Well, I should but luckily, my dear Chrome used her flames to thaw the ice to release me. One more thing, if you ever do freeze me again, I shall make sure your body shall have a few extra holes." Mukuro threatened, creating a gruesome illusion of Tsuna covered in blood, dead.

Tsuna was shocked. He had never imagined himself to be in such state. Much to his own delight, Tsuna managed to regain his composure quickly and said, "Stop it Mukuro, please know that this mess was started mainly because of you. If you have the time to create such illusion, wouldn't it be better if you help to thaw the others?" Tsuna voice was filled with such authority that Mukuro knew that it was better not to continue messing around. He dropped the illusion and started thawing the others. Chrome started on Primo's guardians.

Chrome had never heard her boss spoke with such authority. She had blushed when she heard his voice. _Oh no! Am I going mad? My heart is beating faster and faster, I am about to faint. What is this feeling? _Chrome's flame grew in size as she thought and the ice around started to thaw at an amazing rate.

Primo was startled. He had never imagined Tsuna to speak with such force. _Well, he is my successor after all, it should be normal._ Primo proceeded to thaw his guardians. _We shall test our successors to know more about them. But still, why do I feel that Tsuna is hiding something from me? Though it seemed easy to converse with him, it seemed as if he wants to tell me something but could not bring himself to say it._

Tsuna's ring burned furiously. Tsuna did not like being portrayed dead, especially not by Mukuro. His flame melted Gokudera almost immediately.

"Ow! Juudaime, that hurts!" Gokudera yelped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Tsuna apologised immediately.

Gokudera noticed Tsuna's troubled look and decided to ask about it later. He then aided Tsuna in thawing the other guardians.

"Kufufu. That is enough young miss." Daemon said as Chrome melted the ice that kept him frozen. Daemon continued, "You do not have to burn me with your overwhelming Mist flames." Chrome remained silent and worked on their others. _What a weird girl, _Daemon thought. He had never been ignored and obviously did not enjoy it.

After an hour, everyone had been released from the super-condensed ice. Some of them wanted to start another fight but was stopped by their bosses. Dinner was ready too and they proceeded to have their dinner.

Dinner then was peaceful without any event happening, partially because they had never seen their bosses in a pissed off mode and also because they were eating in the grand living room which Primo had just repaired (From what the Decimo family learned). Having another fight then would simply mean destroying the living room again. Primo's family knew that the living room was also an important part of the Vongola family. The guardians and Primo had built an underground base directly below the living room that stored items that could bestow great power to the user of it and the Vongola rings. It was said that Primo had used it once and it allowed him to destroy an entire army. G used it and it allowed him to destroy military machines with just one shot from his quiver with only an arrow. Asari once had no choice but to kill a thousand over assassins and so he used it. The assassins were defeated in a state beyond imagination. As for Knuckle, the item allowed him to punch through an EXTREMELY reinforced wall with his EXTREME fist with ease. Daemon used that item to terrorise his enemy with his illusions till their sane minds snap. The item had given Lampo temporary courage and strength when in times of need. Alaude had used the item once and his enemies were dead before they could even register what had just hit them. The items were to be passed down to their successors when the successors were deemed fit to succeed the Vongola. During the last fight, the items were almost destroyed but saved in the nick of the time when Primo turned his guardians into ice cubes.

"Tsuna, what do you think of the meal?" Giotto asked, still in Hyper dying Will mode. Lunch was over then.

"Splendid. I enjoyed it very much." Tsuna replied, not deciding to exit Hyper Dying Will mode too.

The last reason why no one dared to start a fight is because the 2 bosses are leaking out murderous auras. Never had the guardians experience such pressure. The Dying Will flame on the bosses head did not shrink at all, let alone diminish.

"Juudaime, what is bothering you?" Gokudera asked Tsuna, concerned. Gokudera immediately realised that something was amiss.

"Nothing at all. Don't worry." Hyper Tsuna replied.

"Primo, what happened?" G asked his boss.

"Nothing." Giotto replied coldly. G, who had never seen his boss replying in such a manner, tensed. _What just happened?_

_Is it all right to tell my right hand man about my concerns? It may seem very dumb._ The 2 bosses thought. The living room became very quite as soon as everyone turned towards Primo.

"Ahem, I would like to address everyone on a matter." Primo suddenly started. He cleared his throat and continued. "I've decided to have a talk with Vongola Decimo regarding his family."

Suddenly, the guardians chattered among themselves. Everyone was as shocked as ever. For the Primo family, they were shocked as they knew that Primo was serious. He rarely addresses people through their title except when he was pissed of. As for the Decimo family, they were fuming with rage. They feel that they had been seen as incompetent members of the family. Chrome, too, was shaking with rage. Hibari looked as if he was ready to kill, Gokudera was preparing to blow the whole base to bits, Yamoto gripped on his Shigure Kintoki till his veins showed. Ryohei was dying to EXTREMELY punch the daylights out of Primo while Mukuro and Chrome was dying to send Giotto into the depths of hell. Lambo became serious for once and shouted, "Don't insult Lambo-san!"

Alaude turned to Giotto, "Shall I arrest the Decimo family for creating a deadly killing intent here?"

"Shut up you platinum blonde haired freak! Juudaime, will you accept this? He have no respect for you at all!" Gokudera asked, ready to kill Alaude if he HAD THE CHANCE TO.

"Primo, I will have a discussion with you too. Everyone, please cool down and keep you weapons, everything is going to be fine. Gokudera, please put away your dynamites too." Hyper Tsuna commanded.

"But Juudaime…" Gokudera didn't put away his dynamites and tried to reason with Tsuna. The Decimo family was still in battle mode.

"DIDN'T ALL OF YOU HEAR ME? PUT AWAY YOUR WEAPONS! DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN?" Hyper Tsuna shouted. Everyone flinched, including Primo's guardians who had always thought that Tsuna wouldn't even have the strength to take down a thug. The atmosphere was terrifying. Decimo's family had no choice but to listen to their boss.

"You guys too." Giotto mentioned to his guardians. They obeyed without any resistance.

"Decimo, please follow me."

"Sure, with much pleasure. Lead the way Primo." Tsuna gestured.

They left the room, leaving their guardians in pure terror.

**Giotto and Tsuna is really fuming mad. What are they going to talk about? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! Sorry for the late update! Please do forgive me! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	15. THE TALK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 15****THE TALK**

Giotto's room was spacious and had a lot of grand awards. There were antiques everywhere and 2 comfortable sofas facing each other with a table in between them.

"Sit," Giotto mentioned to one of the sofas. Tsuna helped himself and Giotto sat directly opposite him.

"I presume that what we are going to talk about will be different and might cause tension between both of us." Tsuna asked.

"Yes, but I do wish that we settle this problem peacefully." Giotto suggested.

Tsuna nodded and started on their discussion.

"I wish that you will discipline one of your guardians." Giotto started. "I feel that Mukuro, have a very unusual sense of humour." Giotto took a deep breath and continued, "It is very inappropriate for a guardian to play such a prank on his boss, unless his boss is very weak. This shows that you do not have very good control over your guardians. You have poor leadership." Giotto ended and waited for Tsuna's reaction.

"I understand that and admit that I do not have such good control over them." Tsuna replied. His boss-mode was already switched on and was not to be pushed about. "But as a boss, I do have my own way of disciplining my guardians. Now I shall talk about your guardians. "

Tsuna's forehead had a Dying Will flame that matched Primo's. The orange flame grew uncontrollably and was on the verge of going wild. Primo then was taken aback. His face had shown it all. He was terrified. _Tsuna is enraged and his flame shows it all, Primo thought. Just what is he going to talk about?_

"Primo, I understand that your guardians are trying to get along with my guardians but would you please ask them to drop the act and behave as how they normally are?"

Primo became surprised then. He then smiled, "Well, I believe that you have hyper intuition too. Ordinary people can't really notice that."

"I may have hyper intuition but I do not know what you are trying to do by getting along with my guardians with such fake personalities."

"It is to check whether if you had realised it. It seemed that you had. I can now safely say that you, Decimo, is very observant."

"Why do you doubt me so much?" Tsuna asked, irritated. _I feel like punching him! _"Do you feel that the Vongola will crumble under me? Do you have such thoughts?"

"Why not? Right now, I recommend that we shall put all of you through a test. This shall prove if you and your guardians are fit to carry on the Vongola's name and duty." Primo challenged, half expecting Tsuna to flinch and rejected him. However, he was very wrong.

"I, in the name of Vongola Decimo accept this challenge. This shall be the same for my guardians." Tsuna's flame grew larger as he answered without batting an eyelid.

_What is wrong with him, is he so confident?_ Giotto thought. "Well, the test shall start tomorrow. We can test you on whatever we want that includes we can test you many times before we deem you fit as our successors. Do you accept?" Giotto applied pressure, hoping to break Tsuna's mental ground. _Now Decimo, what will you do?_

"Why not? It shall be fun." Tsuna answered, standing firm and not losing his cool. He ignited his fist and continued, "We will complete your tests and deem ourselves fit enough to be your successors," Tsuna walked towards the door, pushed it opened and prepared to exit. Just right before he stepped out, he continued, "With our dying will." Tsuna's flames burned even more furiously and Tsuna returned to the dining room, leaving Giotto in his room, feeling amused.

Primo recovered a few seconds after Tsuna exited. "This shall be very interesting, Decimo. Very very interesting." Primo grinned. "I've never expected that someone will accept a challenge from me, especially not from you."

Primo remained seated and extinguished his flames. He took out a piece of paper and started writing. _Cozarto, my family and I had decided to test our own successors, what about you? I do hope that you can drop by at the Vongola base 2 days later or even better, tomorrow. I'll be telling you my plans on that day. What about your very own successor? Is he acceptable? I do hope that he is. My hyper intuition had been bugging me even since I saw both Vongola Decimo and Shimon Decimo. It seems as if both of them are hiding something from us, something with such importance that they do not want us to know. Cozarto, I am in need of your help to find out the secret that they are holding. I hate to mention it but what I know is that whatever the secret is, it is not going to be pretty. Oh, please bring the Mare ring holder here too. _Primo finished his letter, imprinted it with the Dying Will flame seal and gave it to the Vongola Messenger Bird.

"Send this to the Shimon Castle." Primo ordered.

"Swack!" The Vongola Messenger Bird took off.

"This may be a bit troublesome but I do hope that my guardians will agree with my plans." Primo thought.

Primo then took out a calendar and a map. "Well, this shall be our tour for the Decimo family. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I admire your confidence. Don't let me down." Primo smiled and drew out his plan.

Tsuna re-entered the living room to find Primo's and his guardians sitting there, waiting for them.

"Where is Primo?" G demanded, readying his quiver.

"Put down your quiver, G. I'm sure Decimo will give us an answer." Asari calmed G down.

"Juudaime, what did you discussed about?" Gokudera inquired.

"Kufufu, Chrome and I are both ready to tear down this area." Mukuro and Chrome took out their tridents.

"Herbivore, this time, I am with the pineapple head." Hibari flashed out his tonfas.

"Primo is still in his room." Tsuna answered, ignoring his guardians.

Primo's guardians kept their weapons and bolted towards Primo's room.

G, before leaving, said, "Decimo, you can return to your designated room now with your guardians. Rest well."

"Sure," Tsuna answered. G left. Tsuna then extinguished his flames. His guardians relaxed as they Tsuna returned to his usual self.

"Well, let's return to our room." Tsuna forced a smile and lead his guardians back.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera trailed off as he saw a sting of disappointment and anger in the innocent yet strong chocolate-brown eyes of the young Vongola Decimo.

**Oh, Tsuna is really boiling mad. He might just enter Dying Will Mode anytime. So, what about Byakuran and the Shimon bosses? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! Sorry for the late update! Please do forgive me! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	16. IN SHIMON CASTLE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 16****IN SHIMON CASTLE**

"Welcome, Byakuran. This is the Shimon castle." Cozarto lead the Millefore boss into the castle for their dinner. It took the 2 hours to reach Shimon Castle from the Vongola HQ.

"Wow, I didn't expect your castle to be like this!" Byakuran gasped.

"Impossible!" Enma shouted in disbelieve.

"What is so surprising?" Cozrto asked.

"I didn't know that the Shimon castle was initially in such state." Enma was shocked beyond words.

The inside of the castle was furnished beautifully. It wasn't like the present Shimon castle, which looked so worn out.

"I shall say this again. Welcome to the Shimon castle!" Cozarto shouted.

Then, several butlers and maids came out and greeted, "Welcome back home Master Cozarto."

One of the butlers mentioned, "I see that we have visitors today, we shall prepare more food." He did a gesture and the others maids and butlers went to prepare the food and set up the table. "Please follow me." The butler slightly bowed and led them to the dining room.

"I still can't believe this. Was the Shimon family this rich?" Enma questioned.

"Of course!" Cozarto answered and frowned. _ What happen in the future?_

"Are you sure this isn't an illusion?" Byakuran asked Shimon Primo as they reached the dining room.

The dining room was large. It was able to hold more than 200 tables and was it was decorated to an extent that Byakuran had to confirm if it was an illusion.

"The Vongola HQ isn't as grand as this." Enma commented as the 3 of them sit around a table. "So the Shimon family is a much richer family than the Vongola?"

"You are joking right?"Cozarto asked. "The Vongola family is much richer than the Shimon family."

"So why the Shimon HQ is so much grander than the Vongola's?" Byakuran asked.

"You are mistaken. The Shimon Castle is not the Shimon HQ. These are 2 different buildings. My guardians and I prefer to live in the castle rather than the HQ. By the way, the Shimon HQ is being repaired as it had suffered much damage from the last battle…" Cozarto said.

"What? The Shimon base was attacked?" Enma interrupted.

"Please allow me to finish answering Byakuran's question and clearing his misunderstanding." Cozarto demanded.

"Al-all right." Enma stuttered. He didn't know that his great-great-great grandfather had a voice that commanded authority.

"As I was saying, Shimon Castle and the Shimon HQ are different. The Vongola too, have their Vongola castle. Their castle is 10 times bigger than the Simon castle and even grander. Normally they hold their events in it. I think that they will bring you there soon as the Vongola festival will start some weeks later. Now I shall tell you about the attack of the Shimon HQ." Cozarto paused and suddenly looked very serious.

Byakuran decided that it was enough for him and distracted Corzarto, "Cheer up Cozarto-kun. The food is here. We will listen to the rest after dinner."

Cozarto silently nodded and allowed the butler to serve them their dishes. Cozarto had a sandwich with several coffee seasoned fillings. As for Byakuran, he had made a special request for a bowl of marshmallow salad. Enma had called for steak. The trio started eating without any disruptions. During the meal, Cozarto was pondering on how he would explain the situation to Enma. He couldn't tell Enma that the Shimon guardians had went in their separate ways because of some unknown reasons and thus could not protect the base. He absolutely could not tell Enma that because of a thug named Ricardo, which is now a member of the Vongola and bears the infamous Flame of Wrath destroyed half of the Shimon HQ. _I do have some tough explanation to do_. _What was I doing then? I could only call for help from Giotto! I am too ashamed to face my successor. I am just way too ashamed to face Enma. _The butler then turned and left, leaving the three of them together.

Enma saw that Cozarto's face was tensed up. His muscles had strained themselves and on the verge of a sprain. It was a funny expression. _It looks as if Cozarto is suffering from constipation. Enma thought._ Byakuran mentioned to Enma that it would be much better to not bother Cozarto for a while. _Byakuran, I do wonder if Tsuna is lying about you wanting to be the whole world's ruler. You don't look like one. _Enma don't think much and continued on his dinner.

After dinner, Cozarto had finally figured out how to explain his blunder to Enma. "Enma, I would like to ask for your forgiveness before telling you about the attack of the Shimon HQ."

"Why? What happened?" Enma asked. _ This doesn't sound good. Whatever happened must be dreadful. _"All right, I'll forgive you for whatever you are going to tell me." Enma answered Cozarto. He then turned to Byakuran. "Please hold me back if I suddenly go out of control and start attacking him."

"Stop joking. Are you really capable to enter rage mode, Enma-kun?" Byakuran asked, laughing.

"Just hold me back." Enma said. "Cozarto, you may talk about the incident."

"The Shimon base attack was led by Ricardo, the Primo of the Brivido family. Ricardo had the Flame of Wrath, the most superior Dying Will flame. He had used his flame to wipe out all our defences. With a single shot, parts of the buildings **DISINTIGRATED** and our defence force greatly decreased in numbers. My guardians were not around as they had their personal matters to attend to then. I was the only ring holder there. I fought hard but to no avail. There were simply too many of them. I couldn't do much but to wait helplessly for death. Lucky, Giotto and his guardians saved me in time. I am so useless. I just can't face you. Especially when I realised that you had came from the future..." Shimon Primo became softer as he started sobbing.

"Please bite hard." Enma commanded.

"What?" Cozarto asked but did as told.

Without warning, Enma threw a punch at Cozarto's jaw. _Slam_!

"Oww." Cozarto rubbed his jaw.

"Biting hard had lessened the pain. Look at me Shimon Primo. You and your pathetic attitude seriously piss me off. You were never useless! You were lucky to have Vongola Primo as a friend. The Shimon can be strong! We can be strong enough to support the Vongola too! Rub away your tears! There was a line in the Shimon that was passed down for many generations. It is 'believe in yourself, you are never useless'! Do you hear me?" Enma shouted, shaking Shimon Primo back to his senses.

"Yes! Please stop shaking me!" Shimon Primo pleaded.

"Oh, sorry." Enma stopped. "Byakuran! Why didn't you stop me?"

"Oh, I've forgotten. Anyway, you were having fun too!" Byakuran laughed.

"Oh yes, What is the Vongola festival?" Enma asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, about the Vongola festival." Cozarto gave a thoughtful look as Byakuran and Enma leaned closer. "Ahh, I don't know." Cozarto gave a sheepish smile. Both Enma and Byakuran literally fell off their sits as Cozarto gave that ever so anti-climatic answer.

"What do you mean?"Enma asked as he stood up and sat on his chair,

"That was a very very bad answer Corzarto-kun." Byakuran expressed.

"Well, this will be the first Vongola festival. It is a new idea that Vongola Primo had started. He even refuses to tell me what it is about!" Cozarto sulked at the thought.

"Then let's ask Tsuna! He might know! Let's visit him tomorrow!" Enma suggested.

"Sure." Cozarto and Byakuran answered in union.

"Before that, is it possible for you to explain the attack of the Shimon HQ in more detail?" Enma asked.

"No, but I can show you." Cozarto said.

"How?" Byakuaran asked.

"It is simple, through this Shimon Earth ring." Cozarto showed them his Earth ring.

"Don't joke around, I do only know that the ring ignite flames, not memories." Byakuran laughed.

"Look. Shimon HQ battle! Memory load!" Cozarto commanded.

Two beams came out and each went into either Enma's or Byakuran's head.

"The battle of the Shimon HQ memory has been forced into your memory. You can ask me questions now."

**The attack of the Shimon HQ. What had caused the building to be half-destroyed? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	17. BATTLE OF THE SHIMON HQ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**CHAPTER 17 Battle of the Shimon HQ**

The memory was revealing itself to both Enma and Byakuran...

They saw and man in black and then, Cozarto himself...

_3 years ago, Shimon HQ_

"What had happened?" Cozarto asked a man in black.

"The Brivido family had attacked us! Boss, please run! Allow us to defeat them!"

"No! I won't leave my comrades alone!" Cozarto shouted.

The whole area was in total chaos. There were corpses lying everywhere. People were shooting at each other, hoping to drill bullets into their enemies' bodies. Some were calling for back up. It seemed that the Shimon family was putting up a pretty good defence, till the Brivido family stopped firing.

"Did the Brivido family retreat?" Cozarto asked.

"Maybe, but let the scouts report back to us."

"Reporting to HQ! Primo! A man is casually walking towards our HQ now! The Brivido family doesn't seem to be surrendering."

"What? What can one man do?" The man in black beside Cozarto laughed.

Boom! An explosion was heard. "What?" Cozarto asked.

Another scout came. "That man had totally **DISINTEGRATED **parts of the HQ! He uses the sky flame!"

Boom! Another explosion was heard. "Let's fight. James." Cozarto said.

The man named, James, nodded.

The Shimon HQ was in a complete mess. There were no bits and pieces of rock on the ground but the Shimon HQ was all torn up. The corpses were gone too.

"What happened?" Cozarto asked."

"This happened." A huge blast of flame flew towards him.

Cozarto went into Hyper Dying Will mode and shouted. "Gravita Della Terra!"

3 spheres were shot out from Cozarto's gloves. The spheres were actually mini planets that Cozarto made. The spheres caused the flames to fly towards them by attracting them with their own gravity. The blast destroyed the 3 spheres in an instant.

"Impossible!" James exclaimed. "The sphere's were destroyed immediately!"

"What power." Cozarto was stunned.

"Charge!" Ricardo shouted and his family charged at the Shimon HQ. Those men were armed with rifles.

"Defend!"The Shimon family went into position to defend.

The opponents surrounded the base and shot. Ricardo raised his hand, palm facing the Shimon family.

"Die." He murmured.

Boom! A blast came from Ricardo's palm and the defenders were gone. Or rather, **DISINTEGRATED. **

"Oh my goodness." James panicked. He and Shimon Primo were the only survivors. "Stand back, Primo! I, James, shall protect you with my life!" James, who had his own Flame of the Mountain, created a barrier around the half destroyed Shimon HQ.

"No, I shall fight. Gravita Della Terra!" Cozarto shouted. 3 more spheres flew out, crushing their opponents.

"Crush." Cozarto used his flames and many of the Brivido family's members were killed by their own gravity by collapsing in on themselves. _Darn, why aren't my attacks hitting Ricardo? Not to mention affecting him!_

"Gravity Spheres!" Cozarto panicked and started firing at Ricardo with all his might. The sphere's always misses and killed Ricardo's comrades instead.

"What's wrong?" Cozarto was going into a frenzied state. Bullets whizzed by. James was protecting him. It was worse than war. Italy's military and police didn't even dared to be involved.

After half an hour of shooting endless spheres at Ricardo (which always misses), Cozarto was completely exhausted. Cozarto's legs gave way and he crumpled on the ground.

"This is useless. They keep on coming." Cozarto punched the ground.

"I'm sorry Primo. I am out of energy too." James fell beside him. The shooting stopped and Ricardo looked at the defenceless Shimon family survivors. Both were glaring at them with pure hatred. Ricardo stood at a distance of 50meters (164.041 feets) away from them.

"Weak. I could even smell your pathetic stench from here." Ricardo spat. "Now die!" Ricardo's eyes became serious and shot his Flame of Wrath at the pair.

Cozarto saw the bright orange flame flying at him. _I'm sorry, everyone. I'll be heading to heaven now. _Cozarto shut his eyes and raised his hand to brace the attack. _It's useless, I will turn into ashes. No, I'll just disappear. _A tear escaped from Cozarto's eyes. _I'm very sorry, Magi, I can't protect you anymore. I am unfit to be a father. Forgive me._

"Arrgggghhh!" Cozarto screamed. He felt the heat.

"Arrrgggghhh!" It was a new voice.

Blam! A green hair lad landed in front of him with a shield, just in time to block the blast.

"Lampo, why are you here." Cozarto and James were surprised.

"Oww. Giotto's orders." Lampo replied. "G, at least give me a warning before you throw me into the battlefield! I would have died if it wasn't for my shield." Lampo shouted to his right, showing his anger.

Cozarto looked, amid the chaos, dust and piles of dead bodies, trying to find the person who Lampo was whining to. His eyes widened as the dust cleared and reveal six people.

"Cheeh, then tell me what is your shield for." a red-haired man answered Lampo.

"This is an EXTREME mess." Another man in a priest clothing commented.

"I'll arrest you lot for trespassing, assault and murder." A platinum blonde haired man held up a pair of handcuffs.

"This is a very bad scene." A man wielding 4 swords said.

"A new inspiration for my illusions."A scythe wielder appeared.

"What in the world are you doing? You didn't even ask for help!" A man with a Dying Will flame on his forehead appeared.

"Th-th-this is..." members of the Brivido family cowered in fear under those men.

"The Vongola family." One of the members realised.

At the name of the family, most of the Brivido family members fled in terror. Others that remained were too scared to move.

The men then stood in front of Shimon Primo blocking him from Ricardo. Lampo had stood up. The man with the Dying Will flame on his forehead stood out and declared, "We, the Vongola family will protect the Shimon family to the last man standing!"

"Hm, I don't even care if you are the Vongola family. Attack!" Ricardo commanded,

No one went forward.

"Boss, are you sure?" A member asked Ricardo.

Ricardo blasted him into bits immediately without even answering.

"Who is next?" Ricardo demanded.

Other had no choice but to attack the Vongola family.

G and the other guardians took down the members of the Brivido family while Vongola Primo fought with Ricardo.

"Flame of Wrath!" Ricardo shot his flames at Vongola Primo.

Vongola Primo's flames flickered and vanished.

"So you had lost your will to fight!" Ricardo mocked.

Cozarto said, "Giotto, you do not have to take it so seriously."

"Haha, I can't believe that his flames are so weak!" Vongola Primo laughed as he touched the incoming flames.

The flames froze.

Ricardo's jaw dropped.

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Cozarto realised.

"Giotto! We are done with the grunts!" The sword wielding man, Asari called out.

"Good. Heal them in the Vongola HQ and get them to repair the Shimon HQ." Giotto replied and his Dying Will flame went back on. "Ricardo, don't be too sad if you are over-powered!"

"Damn, don't mess with me!" Ricardo sent multiple blasts of flames towards Vongola Primo but was all frozen by Giotto. It was apparent that Ricardo was seething with rage.

"I thought I told you not to feel so bad? You are losing so badly that it hurts to even watch." Giotto mocked, but with a stern voice.

"Giotto, stop joking. You told him not to feel sad, not bad." Cozarto murmured.

"I'll kill you!" Ricardo was ready to launch another blast.

"No chance." Primo smiled, dashed towards Ricardo and knocked him out by sending a chop to his neck with lighting speed.

"Cozarto, rest for a few days in the Vongola HQ with James."Primo offered as he carried the unconscious Ricardo over his shoulders, ready to bring him to the Vongola HQ for medical treatment.

"Thank you, Giotto." Cozarto was very thankful.

"What for?"

"For saving me."

"Well, what is a vigilante group for?"

"For it to save me."

"Well, I'll be getting Ricardo to rebuild your castle"

"How do you know him?"

"Haha, he is my cousin."

"What? Well, that is interesting. He also had a Sky flame."

"I noticed that. Hmm, I am dragging him back to the Vongola family, to the place he originally had belonged."

"So, he escaped for the Vongola family in the past."

"Yup. He escaped in search for more power."

"And you want him back?"

"Yup. I am going to change him back to his original personality. "

**Ricardo's original personality? Primo's cousin? What is going on? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	18. WHERE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THE EARTH?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to express my thanks to those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank krystalanimeheart and miyako for giving me inspirations.**

**CHAPTER 18:****WHERE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF THE EARTH?**

"Hey, I didn't know that Primo can joke, he seems so serious at times." Enma commented.

The memory flash was over.

"He was forced to. At that time, Primo had to joke or else he would just go into Rage mode and completely destroy Ricardo." Cozarto explained.

"Destroy Ricardo? Isn't Primo a generous, mild and kind boss?" Enma doubted the blonde's ability to kill.

"Yes, you are right. He is generous. Very generous. Generous to the point where he might have given Ricardo a lot more punches in addition to the chop. You had never seen Giotto when he was pissed off. He is one of those people that you never want to mess about."

"Scary." Byakuran shuddered.

"So, I have a question." Enma started. "Where is James?"

"Right at your service, sire." The butler beside him piped up.

"Woah, no wonder you looked so familiar after Cozarto forced that memory into us." Enma responded.

"Anyway, I do feel that it is very irresponsible for your guardians to leave you in the lurch. Leaving due their personal matters isn't how a guardian should act. Let me meet your guardians, Cozarto! Call them back!" Enma demanded, planning to tell of the guardians. _They are so irresponsible!_

Cozarto remained silent.

"What are you doing? Keeping silent isn't an answer you know!" Enma looked at Corzarto.

Cozarto didn't answer. Instead, he looked down on the floor, shuffling his feet. His palm sweated and his expression darkened. _My guardians..._

"Answer me damn it!" Enma was getting impatient.

"James, show our guests their rooms." Cozarto said, ignoring Enma.

"Right away sire." James turned to Byakuran and Enma. "Will you please, follow me?"

"What? Cozarto, just bloody give me a damn answer!" Enma protested.

James bowed his head and told Enma, "Please do not ask any further. Our master is unwell."

"Unwell?" Enma question and he looked at Cozarto. Cozarto's eyes were covered by his hair, making it impossible to read his feelings

"Please." James bowed again. Byakuran nudged Enma, signalling him that it might be better to leave Cozarto alone for the day.

"Well, Cozarto-kun, we'll rest for the day. See you tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai!" Byakuran waved to Cozarto.

Cozarto didn't even nod. He clasped both his hands together into a prayer position and rested his head on it. He was shivering.

James led both guests up to their room, which was in the West Wing of the castle.

After they left, Cozarto went to the East Wing, where his room was. Cozarto looked down all the way till he entered this room. He sat on his favourite chair in front of his long table. His room was also well furnished. Comfortable sofas around, almost like Primo's room.

Cozarto couldn't tolerate anymore.

"!" Cozart shouted in frustration. Tears flowed out of his eyes. He pounded his table with his fists while he broke down and ranted out all his frustrations and sadness.

Bam! His fist hit the table once.

"Arrgh! Why did it happen? Why?" Cozarto shouted.

Bam! Bam! He hit the table twice. The table creaked.

"Ray! Joe! George! Emily! Dave! John!" Cozarto cried.

James entered his room.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Cozarto continued hitting the table with all his might. The table shook.

"Magi!" Cozarto screamed as his heart started to hurt with pain and guilt.

Bam! The table collapsed.

"Why! Why everyone were kidnapped!" Cozarto cried harder. He clenched his fist and shook. He wanted revenge. Revenge on the family that kidnapped his guardians and daughter. _Unforgivable! Absolutely unforgiveable!_

"Sire, are you sure that you do not wish to have the assistance of the Vongola family?" James asked.

"No. We had troubled them too much. Make sure that none of them knows about it." Cozarto sobbed. He then kicked the fallen table.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh! My foot!" Cozarto yelled in pain.

"Sire, this is the 15th table you've destroyed and the 15th time you've yelled in pain because you kicked the table." James sighed.

"Get the first aid kit! My foot hurts!"

"This is also the 15th time you've told me that. Not to mention that this is the 15th time that I've told you that we do not have the first aid kit yet." James replied.

"Unfortunately, this is also the 15th time I've told you to buy some. Luckily, I do have 1 in my cupboard." Cozarto sat on his chair while James took out the first aid kit.

"Thank you, James. I do not know what to do without you." Cozarto thanked. He rubbed his tears away. "I'll make sure the kidnappers shall pay for this!"

"That is the spirit. Much better than crying your eyes out, injuring your own foot when kick the destroyed table."

"There is no need to rub it in."

"That is my way of reminding you that you had destroyed the table."Z

"Thanks a lot for that."

"No problem."

A bird then landed on Cozarto's lap with a piece of rolled up paper tied to its leg. It was a letter from the Vongola. Cozarto picked it up and read it. James took out some seeds and fed it to the bird before letting it return to the Vongola.

"Giotto, so you had felt it too. I'll go over tomorrow. I must pry the answer from them." Cozarto muttered to himself. _Enma, please tell me what are you hiding from me? Tell me please! We are family!_

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Enma was throwing a tantrum while Buakuran was enjoying his marshmallows.

"Cozarto just kept quiet! What exactly happened? Why didn't he call upon his guardians? He can just tell me about it! We are family!" Enma fumed. "Not to mention that I'm his great-great-great grandson!"

"Enma-kun, why don't you just cool down? Cozarto-kun must have his reason for not telling us about his guardians." Byakuran hummed.

"Reason? What kind of reason does he have? A fish kidnapped his guardians? An alien captured them? Or maybe they were captured by some unknown mafia family?" Enma continued ranting.

"You may be right. Cozarto-kun looked as if he was about to cry then." Byakuran's expression turned a bit serious. "A person doesn't cry for any particular reason. Not to mention that he is a mafia boss too. Something dire must had happened."

"Really, I didn't notice that. Well, I do hope that he gives me an answer tomorrow. Anyway, Byakuran, please keep it a secret that both the Vongola and Shimon family had turned in to a mafia family instead of a vigilante group. Both Tsuna and I do not wish to worry our Primos."

"Sure. Well, in turn, get me some marshmallows."

"Yes yes." Enma tossed a bag of chocolate-flavoured marshmallows to Byakuran.

Byakuran caught it and analysed the room. "Well, this room is pretty big and cool."

Enma nodded. There were 2 bid fluffy beds, a grand restroom and several comfortable armchairs, It was the grandest room both bosses had ever seen.

"Let's not worry and sleep. We may have a tiring day tomorrow." Byakuran mentioned. Enma nodded again as the both went to their beds. Byakuran didn't know that what he had said was true. The next day shall tire them out to their very core.

**Oh, kidnapping. What is installed for them the next day? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	19. VONGOLA DECIMO'S TEARS

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.

Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!

I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.

I would also like to thank krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations.

**CHAPTER 19:****VONGOLA DECIMO'S TEARS**

Tsuna led his guardians into their room. He slammed the door and ordered both Mukuro and Chrome to create a barrier around this room to prevent anybody from hearing their conversation. Both of them nodded without hesitation and block off the room.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera started. Tsuna raised his hand, signalling Gokudera not to continue anymore. Tsuna's brown hair completely covered his eyes. Not allowing anyone to know what was he thinking. To be even more precise, not to allowing his guardians to know that he was not even thinking. There was silence. No one dared to move. Not even Hibari. It was unwise to irritate or provoke Tsuna when he is in his 'I-don't-want-to-talk-because-I-am-pissed' mode. Once, a gangster had saw Tsuna in that state and provoked him. "Dame Tsuna! Can't even express his pathetic self." The gangster mocked. From that day onwards, the particular gangster had disappeared from school. Rumour had it saying that Tsuna became a demon and thrashed the daylights out of him. The guardians knew that it was not a simple rumour. It was 100% true without a doubt. Tsuna had flared up, punched the poor dude, bashed him in any way he wanted and finished him off by throwing him into the other end of the globe. It was the same this time. Tsuna may just flare up any moment.

No one had expected what happened next. Tsuna didn't flare up. Drip! A drip of water had hit the carpeted floor. Drip! Drip! It continued. Tsuna's legs buckled and Tsuna fell to the ground. Covering his face with both hands and kneeing on the floor, the young Decimo cried. Tsuna didn't fight back the tears, instead he allowed them to flow. The tears kept on coming, it was impossible to stop them. Tsuna, wanted to shout to vent his frustration and grieve but no voice came out. He wanted to trash the whole room up but he couldn't, he can't risk destroying the whole castle.

"Juudaime! What happened? What did Vongola Primo talk about? Tell me!" Gokudera asked, worried.

"Tsuna, what in the world happened?" Yamamoto went to Tsuna's side.

"I am sorry, I've agreed Primo's challenge to put all of you through a trial. I don't know why I accepted that." Tsuna bawled. "I am so sorry that I didn't discuss this with all of you!"

"What? A trial again?" Gokudera was shocked. He had remembered that he had spent countless hours finding his cat, Uri, while he was tested. There is n_o way I am going through that hell again. I need to tell Juudaime that it is going to be meaningless as we had already gone through that! Maybe we shall break the promise to go for the trail!_

"Hn, herbivore, there is no need to get our consents." Hibari snorted before Gokudera even had a chance to protest.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. The Cloud guardian usually doesn't have much to say.

"I don't know what they are going to put us through. I don't really even care. Looks, herbivore, if the Primo throws tests at you, overcome it, even if that includes biting the Primo to death." Hibari flashed his tonfas. "I will help you this time. But you will owe me a favour."

"Thank you, Hibari. Anyway, I believe that was the longest sentence you had ever said."

"I'll bite you to death after the trail. I've decided to help you as I am the aloof, drifting **CLOUD** that protects the family from an** INDEPENDENT** standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. "

"Tsuna, I'll give in my all to help you. It seems that we have a test to pass. We will work hard. Tsuna, shall we do our best?" Yamamoto said. "Tsuna, I will help you, even if it means sacrificing baseball." Yamamoto eyes showed that he was determined as he gripped his Shigure Kintoki. _I'll help Tsuna. He had saved me once, I will protect him and not fail his expectations. I shall become a blessed shower that settles conflictand washes everything away._

"Are you sure? I can't allow you to give up something you like for my sake!" Tsuna replied. "It will be very selfish of me!"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. This isn't your decision." Yamamoto laughed. "This isn't just your game." Yamamoto became serious. "You can't have all the fun."

"Sawada! To the EXTREME! My EXTREME body shall EXTREMELY destroy everything that may EXTREMELY hurt us. This way, I EXTREMELY become the EXTREME **SUN** that EXTREMELY shines upon an EXTREME area!" Ryohei roared.

"Onii-san."

"Kufufu, Both Chrome and I help you this time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We may even help you escape with our illusions. We are your **MIST **guardians. Creating something from nothing and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit."

Chrome blushed slightly and nodded.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna started and was cut off by Mukuro.

"I can't possess a dead body you know?" Mukuro gave an eerie smile.

"Juudaime, I am sure that we will all pass the test! We are you guardians after all! I'll make sure that even the stupid cow will pass the trail." Gokudera promised and looked at Lambo as Tsuna wiped his tears. _As Juudaime's right-hand man, I absolutely cannot fail him, why did I even think of asking him to break his promise to Primo? I am the furious __**STORM **__that never rests and continuously at the heart of the attack. _

"Thank you, Gokudera."

As for Lambo, he merely yawned, picked his nostrils and flings the disgusting material on his finger at Gokudera.

"Ahoshi! Don't you dare ignore me! I will not forgive you as you had fling the gross material at me!" Gokudera shouted and started toturing Lambo by shaking Lambo so hard until Lambo went dizzy.

"Stupidera!" Lambo bit Gokudera.

"Argh!" Gokudera yelled in pained and dropped Lambo on the floor.

"Ouch!" Lambo landed on the hard floor.

"Are you all right, Lambo?" Tsuna went over to Lambo.

"It," Lambo sniffed again.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" Lambo cried

Lambo took out the ten years bazooka, jumped inside and the bazooka fired.

Boom! Pink smoke came out and it appears to have a figure in it.

"Help!" The figure in it cried out.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna realised.

Crash! Adult Lambo ran right into Tsuna. Tsuna's shirt suddenly became wet.

"Adult Lambo?" Tsuna patted Lambo's head.

Adult Lambo didn't answer. Instead, he fell over, revealing his wound in his stomach and bleeding heavily.

"Adult Lambo! What happened? Onii-san, Gokudera, heal Adult Lambo with our sun flames! Yamamoto, find the First Aid Kit. It was said that every room in the Vongola HQ had one." Tsuna ordered. "Lambo, answer me!"

"Run, young Vo-vongola, escape. If-if you remain in the past, you'll die. I-in my time, I am the only survivor in the Vongola. "Adult Lambo panted.

"What are you talking about stupid cow?" Gokudera shouted as he healed Adult Lambo. "The Vongola can't be destroyed! Not to mention that we have the Vongola X gears with us too!"

"The X gears are completely useless against the enemies. Young Vongola, you have to leave the past and return to your time." Lambo was breathing heavily.

"Tsuna, I've brought the First Aid Kit." Yamamoto said.

"Chrome, apply first aid on Lambo now."

"Yes."

"Lambo, I can't leave the past knowing that my family is under attack!" Tsuna cried out. His tears were flowing out again.

"Listen to me young Vongola, you can't save people when you are dead. I am sorry, I've failed as your guardian of **LIGHTNING**. I am a bad lightning rod. I draw damage to myself and the family, not away. " Adult Lambo replied as he touched Tsuna's tear-shrieked face and rubbed away his tears. "Escape. Nii-chan. Please."

"Don't move, all right, the bandage is done." Chrome finished.

"Thank you..." Adult Lambo became enveloped in pink smoke before he had completed his sentence.

Boom! This time, Adult Lambo returned to his time. In his place, the 6 years old Lambo was back.

"Lambo! Is he all right? It seems that the future is very dangerous." Tsuna frantically tried to clear the smoke.

"Not to mention that Adult Lambo was running for his life." Mukuro pointed out.

"Juddaime, please stay back." Gokudera suddenly stopped Tsuna. "Please turn away."

"Gokudera, what's wrong." Tsuna asked, anxious, after seeing Gokudera's pale face.

"No-nothing, Juudaime. I suddenly feel sick." Gokudera stuttered.

"Tsuna, it may be better if you stay where you are." Yamamoto stated.

"Move away." Tsuna shoved Gokudera to the side.

"Lambo! Are you all..." Tsuna trailed off as he saw Lambo...

Unconcious and drenched in blood.

"Lambo!" Everyone cried out.

**Oh, no! Lambo! Why is he covered in blood? I'm sorry if Tsuna became a boss that always cries in this chapter. It will be the same wimpy Tsuna for the next chapter so please tolerate a bit and you might see Hyper Tsuna soon. Is Lambo really hurt that badly? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	20. CONFESSION THROUGH ACTIONS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Thank you, Miyako, for contributing a lot to this chapter. I really do owe you quite a lot.**

**So, everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 20: ****CONFESSION THROUGH ACTIONS**

"Lambo! Look at me! Open your eyes!" Tsuna shouted, shaking Lambo's limp body.

"I will miss your irritating voice, you stupid cow! Please open your eyes!" Gokudera was close to tears, pleading desperately. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you! If you would just wake up I'll do anything you ask. Please Lambo!" Gokudera said the Lighting guardian's name for the first time.

"Come on Lambo, stop playing and wake up now!" Tsuna pleaded, "Please Lambo… I beg you to just open your eyes."

Pin drop silence, except the continued pleas from Tsuna and Gokudera.

Yamamoto rested his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, trying to comfort him. His hands trembled. Tsuna knew that Yamamoto was trying to think of something to cheer them up, but the sadness overwhelmed him.

Chrome turned away, fighting hard to hold back her tears.

Mukuro prayed and murmured some chants, as if he was negotiating with Hades, the king of the underworld (Hades may be his good companion as he had visited Hell several times).

Ryohei was burning with rage. "I EXTREMELY SWEAR THAT I WILL EXTREMELY PUNCH THE MAN THAT EXTREMELY DARED TO HURT LAMBO WITH MY EXTREME RIGHT FIST!"

Hibari just knelt down and touched Lambo's hair. Hibird perched itself on Lambo's arm. "Become strong in your next life, herbivore."

The guardians were holding back their tears and grieving until...

"Haha, Tsuna is an idiot... Stupidera wetted his pants..." Lambo mumbled.

Tsuna and Gokudera stopped pleading. The rest of the guardians turned and looked at the Lighting guardian.

"Zombie?" Tsuna asked and moved back a few steps.

"I'll protect you, Juudaime!" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"Dame Tsuna!" Lambo started laughing.

_He was just asleep. _Everyone was relieved.

"Stupid cow! You had us worried!" Gokudera scolded.

"Aarrgh! Stupidera! I was having a nice dream! Return it!" Lambo held out his hands, pouting with his bottom lips stuck out.

"Damn you!" Gokudera took Lambo by the head and flung him towards the wall.

"Gupia!" Lambo shouted as his head hit against the wall with a loud bang.

"Gokudera, all of us need to rest as it is already very late. Please do not make Lambo cry. If he does, I doubt that we can get any sleep. Before that, Lambo, can you please tell us what happened in the future?" Tsuna was relieved that Lambo was safe and sound, but seeing the amount of blood on Lambo made Tsuna wonder if the family was really in trouble in 10 years time. Tsuna rubbed away his tears.

"Ahha, Tsuna wants know what happens in the future." Lambo said with a smirk on his face. "Tsuna must give Lambo-san a grape candy!"

"Fine..." Tsuna sighed as he took out a grape candy and gave it to Lambo.

Lambo tore out the wrapper and ate it greedily. "Lambo-san loves grape!" Lambo giggled, held out his hands and said, "One more."

"One more?" Gokudera reluctantly gave another one to Lambo.

"One more." Lambo head bobbed up and down while eating the candy.

Mukuro lazily created an illusion of more candies.

"Grape candies!" Lambo cheered as he continued tearing the wrapping off and throwing the sweets into his opened mouth.

"After eating 20 grape candies, are you going to tell us?" Gokudera questioned.

"Kufufu, you can expect him to ask for more." The mist guardian laughed.

"I don't think so." Tsuna believed in his Lighting guardian,.

"Hn, he is just a greedy, lazy and useless herbivour!" Hibari rebutted, rolling his eyes while turning away from Lambo.

"Lambo-san is not lazy!" Lambo shouted and pointed his finger at Hibari. "For that, give Lambo-san one more sweet!

"Do you want to be bitten to death?" Hibari shot deathly glares at Lambo. Lambo was frozen with fear.

_If glares could kill, Lambo should be dead by now..._Tsuna shuddered.

"Stupid cow, you better not toy with us." Gokudera held out his dynamites.

"Gupia, I'll say. I'll say!"Lambo cried out while waving his fists about, protesting against Gokudera.

"You had better." Gokudera growled.

"T-ten years later in the future, I've lost everything. The Vongola family was destroyed. I was also almost killed by someone." Lambo said. "But… Somebody else shot an arrow and the assassin died. The blood sprayed onto me. I saw a group of dangerous looking men. That was also when I fainted." Lambo pointed to his bloodied shirt. Lambo stared at Tsuna with his brows frowned together. After a while of staring, he finally said, "I remembered that one of the men there looked like Tsuna."

"Tsuna? Really?" Yamamoto casted a look at the Sky guardian.

Tsuna didn't answer. He kept looking at the ground.

_I can't protect the family. I can't be boss. What in the world am I doing, dragging Lambo into battles even though he is still a kid? What was Dad thinking? I can't be part of the mafia. I am only a middle school student. Why am I chased around by crazy mafias? Adult Lambo was even hurt! I am responsible. I am responsible for their injuries!_ Tsuna's tears started streaming down again as he continued pushing all the blame upon himself.

"Bossu. Everything will be fine" Chrome rushed forward and embraced Tsuna from the front, with one hand placed on Tsuna's back while the other stroking Tsuna's hair.

"What?" The other guardians were shocked.

Chrome didn't bother. She pulled Tsuna even closer to her as their body closely touching each other with Chrome hoping that she could absorb all the pain from Tsuna.

"Oya oya. Tsuna, you are a lucky guy. If you marry Chrome, I may rethink about possessing you. Chrome, I was right about you becoming more lady-like." Mukuro teased.

"Kyoko will be EXTREMELY sad TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei cried out.

"Lucky Tsuna. I shall leave both of you alone." Yamamoto hurriedly move towards the door.

"Hn. 2 lover birds here." Hibari exited.

"Juudaime! We are very sorry! Please excuse us!" Gokudera stuttered. He was lost. He would had normally shouted, "What are you doing, Bitch?" But Tsuna was in despair; thus there was no way Gokudera, as the right hand man will make his Boss feel even worst by causing a scene.

"Haha, Tsuna is a crybaby!" Lambo teased but stopped when Gokudera shot him deathly glares. "Lam… Lambo-san shall take his leave..." Lambo dashed out of the room, to avoid being beaten by the Storm guardian.

"Juudaime, I shall leave."

The guardians left the room, leaving Tsuna lying in Chrome arms as his head rested on Chrome's shoulder while Chrome continued whispering soft comforting words in Tsuna's ears. Tsuna's tears continued to flow. Chrome moved her hands gently up and down Tsuna's back, occasionally giving him a peck on the cheek for extra comfort. Chrome could feel her cheeks burning up…

After he had realised that he was the main reason his guardians were hurt, Tsuna felt very cold. He needed warmth. It doesn't matter where does the warmth originates from, Tsuna just needed it. Chrome had approached to hug him. _Chrome, thank you._

Tsuna rested his head and it felt warm. _This is great. It is so warm._

_Oh my goodness, what am I doing? Kissing my boss, it is what am I supposed to do? _

Tsuna continued crying as he rested his head on Chrome's chest. Chrome was getting even more embarrassed as the minutes go by.

"Bossu, W-what are you doing?" Chrome asked shyly.

Tsuna didn't reply, instead he snuggled closer to Chrome. Chrome spaced out for a few seconds before she continued comforting Tsuna. Tsuna then put his hands around Chrome's bare waist, bringing her even closer to him and clinging on tightly as though it was the only source of comfort left in the whole world.

"Bossu, you… we... We shouldn't be doing anything more..." Chrome whimpered, very embarrassed that her body was pressed closely against Tsuna's.

_Why do I feel so weak? Why am I enjoying it? I am losing all my willpower to not bring this further. Bossu, I love you!_

Tsuna was not bothered by the situation at all. "Don't leave me alone… please." Tsuna begged. He embraced Chrome with all his might. He would not let go. Chrome didn't resist at all. She couldn't resist even if she wanted to, Tsuna's grip was way too tight.

_Bossu, I don't know what you want or going to do. If it is going to ease the pain in you, either emotionally or mentally, I will do my very best to help in any way I can. I will never leave you alone bossu. Not now, not in the past, and it never will happen in the future… I will always be here for you, forever…_

Chrome smiled and gave Tsuna another peck on his cheek.

_I love you bossu…_

Tsuna felt a strong pang of guilt after Lambo told them what he saw in the 10 years later in the past. He had never expected to endanger anyone, especially Lambo. Lambo was just a kid. To be even more specific, Lambo was an utterly hopeless hitman. Tsuna had noticed that. The even more shocking thing is that Lambo had mentioned that the Vongola family had been destroyed. _Everyone, killed? _Tsuna thought. _It couldn't be true right? Is it me that cause the happenings ten years later? That means we will be trapped in the past, unable to return to the present!_

Just as the thought sink into him, he felt empty and lost. He needed warmth. He needed comfort. He needed to hold on to something, someone to just prove that he is not alone. It doesn't matter where, who or what, Tsuna just needed it. Chrome had approached to hug him, to give him the source of comfort he needed, to let him know that he wasn't facing all of these alone, to let him know that he could count on others to be there for him…

_Chrome? Thank you..._Tsuna then rested his head at Chromes' chest.

_Wait, Chrome? What in the world am I doing? S-she is my guardian! I can't treat her in this manner!_

Tsuna wanted to push Chrome away but he could not. He wanted warmth. For many days in the past and present, he had felt so cold. Tsuna felt that he was supposed to protect his guardians. Even though Reborn and Gokudera had told him that it was the guardians' job to protect him, Tsuna still felt that it was his duty and responsibility to protect them instead. Tsuna had also prayed that he will never have to fight again. Tsuna then had also decided to bring the source of heat and comfort towards him. Before he had a chance to think about his actions, he had wrapped his arms around Chrome's bare waist and pulled her closer to him, with both bodies pressed against each other.

"Don't leave me alone… please." Tsuna begged. _What in the world am I saying? I sound like a freaking pervert! _Tsuna was bothered by his words and waited for Chromes' respond.

No respond. _Oh no! Had I made Chrome angry?_

What Tsuna felt next was unpredictable. Chrome had landed her lips on Tsuna's right cheek.

_Oh no! This is bad! Kyoko, forgive me! _Tsuna's heartbeat accelerated.

Just then, Chrome placed her head on top of his and wiped Tsuna's tears away. _I'm still crying? How embarrassing! _

"Bossu, do you need me to bring in a glass of warm milk and a towel?" Chrome smiled sweetly as she looked deep into Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. Tsuna nodded and Chrome went to get the milk and towel.

"Chrome..." Tsuna trailed off as he blushed. _Chrome seems especially nice to me today. Why is it so? What did I do?_

"Chrome, why did you take away your eye patch away? You look weird without it." Tsuna decided to change the subject.

"Bossu, you don't like it? I decided not to wear it as I've gotten my organs back. I'll wear it if you want." Chrome smiled at Tsuna as she poured a glass of milk for him.

_What? The Vongola HQ does really have everything! It even provides every room with a pantry? _

"No no no! I like looking at you without your eye patch!" Tsuna blurted out. "You look especially cute without the eye patch. I love looking at your violet eyes." Tsuna blushed even deeper. He had never spoken to a girl that flattered them so much. Not to Kyoko at least.

"Thank you." Chrome returned with the milk and towel. "Here wipe your face with the towel. Before that it would much better if you stop kneeling on the ground. It is getting weird. It looks like you are begging me for something."

"Ahh, sorry about that." Tsuna replied as he went to the nearest seat to him, his assigned bed. He wiped his face with the towel and drank the milk to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"Bossu, why are you dragging me towards your bed?" Cheome asked shyly. Her face turned red and she touched her cheeks. Chrome turned away from Tsuna, _why are my cheeks so hot?_

_What? Oh no, I'm turning in to a scum! _Tsuna panicked.

"Chrome, it will be better if you leave me alone." Tsuna requested Chrome to leave the room.

"Why, do you not need me to comfort you any further?" Chrome decided to tease Tsuna.

"No, I'm fine!" Tsuna shouted in a futile attempt to stop Chrome from teasing him.

"In any case, please tell me why you pulled me towards your bed tomorrow did!" Chrome winked at Tsuna. She left, closed the door. Staying outside the door, she wondered, _Bossu, did you really calm down? Is it all right if I tease him? _Chrome opened the door by a bit and decided to spy on the Sky guardian for a while. Tsuna was still sitting on his bed, finishing his milk. _I guess it is all right..._

"C-chrome, h-h-how is Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. His face had a shade of red.

"Er, is he all right?" Yamamoto continued Gokudera's question, trying to contain the awkward situation.

"Yes." Chrome replied. _Wait, Gokudera, Yamamoto?_

She turned around, just to face...

...all the guardians.

"Wha..." Chrome started.

"Oya oya. Chrome, how sweet of you." Mukuro teased.

"That was EXTREMELY sweet!" Ryohei roared.

"Hehe." Lambo was trying hard to contain his laughter.

"I want discipline you for seducing one of Namimori Middle's students. But I'll let it go this time." Hibari simply said.

Gokudera and Yamamoto just stood there, not knowing how to react.

Chrome was stunned by the sight of all the guardians. She blushed. _They saw! They saw everything! Oh no!_

In the room, Tsuna sipped the warm glass of milk. He was deep in thought. Vongola Decimo still believed that it was his fault that caused his guardians to get hurt and still felt very guilty.

"Chrome, that was nice." Tsuna whispered to himself when he thought of Chrome comforting him. "Thank you."

As guilty and sad as Tsuna felt, tears couldn't seem to flow out. He was probably too embarrassed by Chrome's teasing to even respond to his own guilt.

**Oh, I do feel that today is the right time to post this chapter. Why? Because it is Valentines! Back to the story, Chrome had finally confessed! Will Tsuna accept her? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	21. PRIMO'S PLAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**So, everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 21 ****PRIMO'S PLAN**

"Primo!" G shouted as he entered the room with the other guardians

"G, how many times must I remind you to enter a room like a normal human being? In order enter like a normal human species on Earth, knock the door before entering." Primo looked up.

"Never mind if we don't enter like humans." G continued to march forward. "Before we decide to think of torture methods to allow you to fess up, tell us what the conversation was about. Decimo had the killer eyes then. It looks as if he is going to kill some guy that had just messed with his family." Primo's guardians looked at their Sky guardian, waiting for his reply.

"Why are you EXTREMELY not EXTREMELY answer G?" Knuckle bellowed.

"Knuckle, there is no need to be so loud. I am sure that Giotto is thinking of an answer." Asari said.

"No. I already have an answer. But before I answer you, why are all of you looking so flustered?" Giotto questioned.

"We rushed up here, thinking that you may have gone nuts." G replied.

"As you see, I am perfectly fine." Giotto replied.

"Hn, tell us about the conversation between you and Decimo before I arrest you for withholding back information." Aluade flashed out his handcuffs.

"Fine. To keep the long story short, I've told Decimo that the Primo family shall test Decimo's guardians, including him, Vongola Decimo himself." Giotto replied. His flame then was extinguished.

"Nufufu. Now you are talking real stuff. I've been waiting." Daemon laughed.

"I have no wish to test that cow brat." Lampo yawned.

"That was uncalled for." Asari went into deep thought.

"Are you EXTREMELY sure?" Knuckle went into priest-mode.

"That will be fun." Alaude grinned for the first time.

"Primo, are you sure?" G inquired.

"Yes. Decimo had skilfully found out that we are hiding our genuine personality. He requested us to drop the act." Primo replied.

"The truth is, Giotto, we were not hiding our true personality at all. We were actually trying to understand the group of kids by not acting like how we usually act." Lampo answered.

"It has the same meaning you blockhead." G replied. He then turned to Giotto. "Primo, personally I do feel that we should test them, but the Vongola festival is fast approaching. It will be held in 2 weeks time. Will there be enough time?"

"Sure. There is more than enough time. This time, we shall test the Decimo's family on their level of physical tolerance."

"So that means..." Asari started.

"Yes, they will help us with the decoration of the Vongola castle. Not to mention that it includes the Vongola stadium." Primo ended and looked at his guardians.

"What? You are going to overkill them!" G was worried.

"Nufufu, that is interesting." Daemon sneered.

"Hn." Alaude gave his signature 'I-don't-give-a-damn' expression.

"It is all right as long as I don't participate in it." Lampo yawned.

"That shall be some EXREME workout for them!" Knuckle roared with everlasting enthusiasm.

"That will be good for them too." Asari smiled.

"Yes. They will be assisting us. Lampo, don't give me that sad look. As you all know, what is left are the transportation of the tables and chairs. I assure you, they are very heavy. The Vongola castle had to be cleaned up too. It hasn't been in use for quite some time. Unfortunately, I've given the butlers and maids a rest time of a week before the Vongola festival, thus they will not be helping us out in the cleaning process. The food had to be prepared too. We do not enough cooks to prepare the food. We will need help from all of us to gather the ingredients and to cook the food as there are not enough people to prepare them. We also need people to shop for ingredients..."

BAM! "Giotto! Lampo fainted!" Asari said.

"Nufufu, your to-do list seemed to scare Lampo out." Daemon laughed.

"It is all right. It always happens. Anyway, I shall say out the duties for all of you." Primo said, allowing Lampo to rest lying on the floor.

"Alaude, Asari, I shall leave the cooking to both you and your successors."

"Yes." Asari replied, "I'm always happy to help out!"

"Finally, I get to show the cooks what is real Italian food." Alaude gave a tiny smile.

"Daemon, please tell Lampo that both of you and your successors are in charge of cleaning the entire area of the Vongola castle."

"Nufufu, I will like to see Lampo's reaction." Daemon smirked.

Lampo didn't reply. He is still unconscious.

"Knuckle, you and your successor shall move the tables and chairs."

"I am EXTREMELY happy to do that!" Knuckle flexed his arm that showed his insane muscles.

"G, both you and your successor shall follow me to the market to shop for ingredients." Giotto finished off.

"Yes, Primo." G smiled. He's always happy to be with Primo.

"Primo, are you trying to kill me, Lampo and our successors? We need more people to clean the Vongola castle." Daemon said.

"Cozarto, Enma and Byakuran will come over the next day to help you; G, I and our successors will help if we are back early."

"That is reassuring." Daemon exited, dragging the unconscious Lampo along with him.

"Well, everyone, I'm done here. All of you can return to your rooms. It shall be an exhausting day tomorrow." Primo said.

"Good night, Primo." G exited with the other guardians.

Giotto then stood up and walked towards the window. The Vongola Messenger bird was perched on the window, waiting for its dinner.

"Thank you." Primo patted its head and gave it some sunflower seeds. "You really do deliver messages fast."

"Swack!" The Messenger bird replied.

**All right, now we know what does the list of things contains. What will be the reactions of Tsuna's family? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	22. TSUNA IN DANGER

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 22:****TSUNA IN DANGER**

_In the present_

"Wait! Darn, why aren't any of you listening to me?" Squalo shouted as he dodged Xanxus flames and Reborn's bullets.

"Stay still won't you? You should just die." Xanxus shouted.

"You may want stop shooting, Xanxus. Your base is getting destroyed." Reborn said as he reloaded his gun.

"I have no interest in listening to an infant with ridiculously long hair." Xanxus laughed.

"I'll have my hair done soon enough, not to worry." Reborn replied.

_Darn! They are still ignoring me! I should just get out! _Squalo avoided the bullets and escaped. _I guess we have to spent more money to repair the base. All destruction was caused by that damn boss and no one else. _The shooting stopped. Squalo walked away. Going against Xanxus was never smart.

"So, you said that the trash needs to be saved." Xanxus asked as Squalo escaped. He then kept his guns. "Why so?"

Reborn stopped shooting and asked, " Xanxus, are you familiar with the Vongola history?"

"Yeah, how does it link to the trash? Xanxus replied.

"It does link to him. If you remember, there was the attempted murder of Vongola Primo. It appears that there was chaos during the assassination. It was also recorded that a youth that looked like Primo was hurt badly. That may be Tsuna." Reborn took out the Vongola history record book and opened it.

"That isn't all. There was a huge explosion that made Primo disappear for a week. It states that he had companions too, not including his guardians." Reborn looked worried. _Tsuna, you are about to face hell._

"Reborn, you told me that you are going to train that piece of thrash. Does he know the real reason?" Xanxus inquired.

"Yes, he does. I told him when he on board the flight from Japan." Reborn replied. "Enma also knows about the situation. He is shocked too."

"Just our luck. When we needed the trash most, he isn't around. So we have to delay our plans." Xanxus gritted his teeth. _Damn that Vongola Tenth, if he ever loses a fight, I'll make sure that I'll kill him!_

"By the way, Reborn, it doesn't excuse you for using my picnic ground."

"Never mind that. Now we need to know why Tsuna was transported to the past and how to get him back here." Reborn closed the book and reached for another one.

"I think it is my fault." Someone suddenly spoke.

"Irie Shoichi?" Reborn looked up.

"Yes. Xanxus-san called me over to help." The engineer replied, adjusting his glasses.

Xanxus snorted and said, "We need whatever help we can have to complete this mission."

"Reborn-san, the main reason why Tsuna was transported to the past was because of the clash of the Vongola, Mare and Shimon ring. As for why the past, I guess it was my fault." Irie admitted.

"What, your fault? What did you do this time?" Reborn asked, not forgetting the incident in the future.

"I was actually toying with the time machine underground the grassland when Tsuna and Enma were battling Byakuran. Spanner wanted to test the time machine and we fooled around a bit." Irie blushed at his mistake.

"Before you continue, tell us about the clash of the three rings." Reborn asked. _Darn, there was something that I don't understand?_

"The invention on my time machine was based on intense Dying Will flames that were already stored inside. The flames that are stored inside are flames from the Vongola, Mare and Shimon rings. The reason I used them was based on Vongola Primo's words." Irie took out a book which was named, 'Quotes from Vongola Primo', flipped to a page and allowed Reborn to read.

"The original book about time travelling was destroyed and his words are the only clue. As for my mistake, the time-machine I had was set in 'past-mode' and had a huge radius that includes the area that Vongola Decimo's family were sitting and the match area. The Millefore guardians and you are not absorbed into the time warp as you all were outside the radius. Both Spanner and I were out having lunch when the time machine absorbed the large amount of flames."

"Why would it absorb the flames? You have better give me an explanation." Xanxus threatened. "Because of you, the Vongola is in trouble! Do you know that?"

"Yes. I do know that. The reason why the machine sucked in the flame was because..." Irie turned quiet.

"Why?" Reborn asked. Leon was ready. It had already shape-shifted into Reborn's trusty 1-ton hammer. "Speak before I slam this into your face."

"Reborn-san, that is scary. Well, the reason is because the time machine needed more flames to recharge. It has been low on energy ever since the first test." Irie explained. "It is like a monster, absorbing every discharged flame it can sense."

"Is there any way to get the trash and his group back?" Xanxus asked.

"Well, I'll try to contact them to the fully charged time machine. Anyway, do you know about the past, present and future spheres?"

"What?" Both the Varia leader and the Sun arcobaleno were confused.

"They are imaginary spheres created by thoughts. From Primo's dairy, it was said that Primo thought about the future generations on the exact same grassland where the fight was going on..." Irie started.

"You mean my holy picnic ground." Xanxus interrupted.

"Yes, your holy picnic ground." Irie rephrased and continued, "Primo's thoughts created the future sphere. My machine then was in past mode and thus had the past sphere. Tsuna, Byakuran-sama and Enma had the present sphere as they were thinking of ways to defeat each other in the present match. With the 3 of them creating such huge flames, their sphere, which had already collided with the past sphere fused together and allowed them to time travel and enter Primo's future sphere. The reason for being in Primo's era was the true Vongola rings as they were only in their original form during the Primo's and Decimo's generation."

"Whatever. Just contact Tsuna as soon as possible." Reborn ordered. Irie left the room. Xanxus was in deep thought.

"Xanxus, you sure are worried, aren't you?" Reborn asked.

"Shut up. I only care about the Vongola." Xanxus tried to hide his embarrassment.

"You know it yourself." Reborn replied grimly. _Tsuna, now what? If you are safe, then it is all right. We need all of you to come back. I had a hard time explaining to your mother about your disappearance. The excuse I used was that you had decided to go on a study camp. Come back soon, before Kyoko and Haru pester me about your disappearance. I can't deal with ladies you know._

"Xanxus. Let's go for lunch. No use worrying here. Believe in Tsuna. Believe in Vongola Decimo." Reborn turned and left.

"Yeah. I believe in that trash." Xanxus snorted and followed Reborn. He, too, was starving.

**Vongola family in trouble? Why is that so? Why is Tsuna needed? You will find out in the other chapters**!** Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	23. BREAKFAST BEFORE PREPARATION

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 23:****BREAKFAST BEFORE PREPARATION**

**_Back in the past_**

"Juudaime, please wake up." Tsuna stirred but did not wake up. _Fire, everywhere. Everyone gone._

"Wake up Tsuna." Tsuna was still dreaming. _Yamamoto? Run! I'll take care of this alone. I won't allow anyone else to get hurt._

"Bossu." _Chrome? Create a barrier around everyone. Keep them save._

"Kufufu,I feel like giving him a nightmare." _Mukuro, help Chrome._

"Ahaha! Lambo-san is the first to wake up." _Lambo, this is no joke. Hide._

"I'll punch that herbivore if he doesn't wake up soon." _Huh? Hibari? Stay back, they are not just herbivores._

"Sawada! Wake up to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted with EXTREME enthusiasm.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Tsuna screamed. He woke up. He immediately sat up...

...just to hit the end of Hibari's steel tonfa.

Tsuna fell back on to his pillow.

"Ouch! Hibari what did you do that for?" Tsuna asked rubbing his forehead. _That hurts!_

"Damn you Hibari! Why did you hit Juudaime." Gokudera scolded.

"I did not hit him. He ran his face into my tonfa." Hibari snorted. "Get up herbivore. We have something to do. The Primo family is waiting for us at the dining table. They said that they have something to tell us after breakfast."

"Oh. Juudaime. They had also bought us some clothes to change into." Gokudera handed Tsuna and pile of new clothes.

"Thank you, Gokudera." Tsuna got up and looked at his guardians.

Gokudera was in a black western suit with a red tie. It was obvious that he had requested them. He had said that it was nesscary to be properly dressed in front of Juudaime.

Yamamoto had a white shirt and a blue jacket. He was wearing long blue track pants. He was smiling. Blue had been his favourite colour.

Hibari was in his school uniform with his arm band. It was normally. He always brings around many sets of school uniform with him. He loves his school. What can the others say about it? Hibird was perched on his head resting.

Ryohei was wearing some light clothing and a yellow track pants. He said that it was EXTREME to train in the morning and thus wanted some EXTREME light clothing.

Lambo was in his cow suit as usual. All he wanted was a candy and a green cape.

Mukuro had decided to wear a suit like Gokudera. Except that he had an indigo tie.

Chrome had a white blouse with a pink top and had a pink short skirt. She was blushing.

Tsuna looked at the clothes that were selected for him. It was a shirt with the number 27 imprinted on it and a pair of trousers. Inside, was a replica of his orange windbreaker.

"Gokudera, may I know what time is it?" Tsuna asked as he felt the pain at the forehead lessen.

"It's 5.30 in the morning boss!" Gokudera reported.

"5.30 in the morning? What in the world Primo and his guardians are thinking? Getting us to wake up at such a time?" Tsuna immediately got out of bed.

"Sawada! I've EXTREMELY run around the EXTREME Vongola HQ twice and right now, I EXTREMELY feel EXTREME! The Vongola HQ actually had an EXTREME perimeter of 25 kilometers (15.534 279 806 miles)!" Ryohei punched the air with his EXTREME fists.

"Haha, I've went with senpai and trained with him too. Morning makes me feel good." Yamamoto stretched.

"Lambo-san is full of energy!" Lambo was running around.

Tsuna was relieved that his family was fine but he wondered if it will be the same throughout their time in the past. _We may be stuck here forever. Lambo from 10 years ago was badly injured. Our 5-year old Lambo said that he had lost hyper intuition had been acting up. It senses impending danger in the near future. Not to mention my nightmare, it is just a feeling but my nightmare may actually be true. The reason I had to train with Byakuran, the reason has to be kept from Vongola Primo, no matter what. Who knows how he will react if he knows about it. I guess that it will be best if we leave the past without telling Vongola Primo about the secret. We may even pacify him with a strawberry cake. But how long will the effect lasts? Darn, I'll think about that later._

5 minutes later, Tsuna had dressed himself and was ready to go to the dining room. It was going to be a normal meal but the atmosphere was so tensed and demanding. Tsuna put on his X-headphones, adjusted his windbreaker and tapped his 'be safe' charm given by Kyoko.

"Let's go." Tsuna said, leading his family to the dining room. He was in boss-mode, ready to overcome any trials.

"Sure, Juudaime." Gokudera replied and followed behind him.

"Haha, Tsuna. Sure thing." Yamamoto followed him, beside Gokudera.

"Let's EXTREMELY go! To the EXTREME!" Ryohei followed behind Gokudera.

"Kufufu. Let's go, Chrome." Mukuro said and they walked beside each other. Lambo was carried by Chrome.

Hibari, as always followed them, with a considerable distance between him and the group. Hibird was perched on his head, sleeping.

They entered the dining room to see the Vongola Primo's family waiting for them. The dining table was circular in shape. Primo was sitting at the table facing them with his Storm, Rain and Cloud guardian at his right. At his left were his Sun, Mist and Lighting guardians.

"Hello, Vongola Primo. We are ready to be tested. Remember our conversation yesterday? We will past the trails with our Dying Wills." Tsuna said, directing his words on Vongola Primo.

"I sure do remember them. Well, why not have a sit at the dining table. The food shall be served soon. Breakfast is important you know? You will need a lot of energy later." Primo extended his right hand to show the Decimo family their sits.

_That doesn't explain why we have to wake up at such an early hour... _Tsuna thought. _My body is still half asleep. And, HOW IN THE WORLD IS IT POSSIBLE FOR ALL OF YOU TO HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY IN ALL YOU? IT IS ONLY 5.45 IN THE MORNING! _Tsuna looked at both his and Primo's family. Both were filled with energy and ready to accept any challenge. No, accepting any challenge would be way too weak to signify their energy level. Enough energy to continue a long war would be close. The Decimo family then sat down, facing the Primo family.

Silence. The Primo family had begun a starring contest with their successors.

**The Storm Guardians**

_So, you guys think that you are up for the trials? _G sent the eye signal to Gokudera.

_Yes, of course, pink-head. I will past the trails you give with absolute ease, in the name of Juudaime's right hand man. _Gokudera looked right back at the first generation Storm guardian.

_For calling me 'Pink head', the trail will be twice as tough. Anyway, my hair is red you silver headed dumbass. _G glared back. He wouldn't tolerate anyone calling him pink head. To him, his hair was red.

_Whatever, pinkie. _Gokudera smiled as G's face darkened.

_I'll get you back... _G glared.

The storm guardians were ready to rip each other throats out.

**The Rain Guardians**

_Glad to meet you, Yamamoto Takeshi. _Asari smiled.

_Glad to meet you too! I am looking forward to the trials! _Yamamoto returned the smile.

_I like your willingness to take up the trails. I am indeed interested to see how you will do in the trials. _Asari looked at Yamamoto, thinking about how his successor will reply.

_Better than you will expect from me! _Yamamoto beamed.

_Hope to see that! _Asari started looking forward to seeing his successor's strength.

The rain guardians were ready to start the trails after breakfast.

**The Sun Guardians**

_I EXTREMELY look forward to my EXTREME trail! _Ryohei's eyes practically had flames in them.

_I EXTREMELY look forward to EXTREMLY testing you too! _Knuckle's eyes had flames that matched Ryohei's.

_Is it EXTREMELY going to be an EXTREME boxing match? _Ryohei's eyes flashed.

_I EXTREMELY will sure to EXTREMELY ask for one! _Knuckle eyes sparkled in response.

_I'll EXTREMELY await that! _Ryohei smiled.

The EXTREME sun guardians' main objective was to EXREMELY have an EXTREME boxing match.

**The Lightning Guardians**

Lampo looked at the 5 year-old kid.

Lambo picked his nose and looked at Lampo.

_I have no interest in testing a five year-old kid. _Lampo looked lazily at Lambo.

_Lambo-san is too good to be tested by a funny green-haired old man. Can you even test me? _Lambo looked at Lampo and made a dirty face.

_Funny, what can a brat like you do? _Lampo wasn't happy with the face Lambo made at him.

Lambo wanted to shout at Lampo, but after sensing the tensed atmosphere that the situation had then, he decided to keep his mouth shut and stared at Lampo with his own glare.

_Lambo-san is a hitman, not just a brat! I shall pass your trails with ease! _Lambo glared at Lampo with such strong defiance.

_I'll like you see you try. _Lampo mocked Lambo with his own smile.

The lightning guardians doubted each other's abilities.

**The Mist Guardians**

_Nufufu ,I can finally test my own successors. _Daemon Spade smiled.

_Kufufu,I can finally see how the First generation Mist Guardian's weak illusions. _Mukuro smirked at Daemon.

_Nufufu, weak you say. We shall see my dear pineapple head. _Daemon Spade bit his lips.

_Oya oya, we may see weaker illusions, you know. _Mukuro clenched his hand. He didn't like being called a pineapple head.

_Do you mean that cute little illusionist beside you? _Daemon looked at Chrome.

Chrome looked at Mukuro and Daemon. She was really bad at reading looks. _What are they talking about? Will it be a hard trail?_

The mist guardians (expect Chrome) were thinking of sadistic illusions to gross each other out.

**The Cloud Guardians**

_What are you expecting, uniform kid? _Alaude stared at Hibari's eyes.

_Come at me with everything you have, old man. _Hibari glared right back at Alaude.

_A fight I suppose? I will look forward to it. _Alaude returned a cold stare.

_Bring it on, Old man. _Hibari smiled. _Yes, a fight._

_You are too young, Kid._ Alaude remained a poker face.

_Test me, Old man. _Hibari was ready for a fight.

The cloud guardians were ready for an all out battle.

**The Sky guardians a.k.a Vongola**

_Decimo, I am anticipating your reaction when you experience my trail. _Giotto made no effort to conceal his anticipation.

_Primo, I on the other hand am anticipating the end of the trails. _Looked right back at Giotto.

_Do you think that power will be part of the trails? _Giotto gave a stern look at Tsuna. _Power is essential._

_I don't care. _Tsuna returned Giotto's look.

_But if my guardians are hurt or injured because of your trails, I will hold you and your guardians liable. _Tsuna glared at Giotto. Tsuna had emitted a murderous aura.

Giotto thought, _Decimo is really worried about his guardians, but I wonder if he will be able to protect them. _Giotto smiled.

_What is with your smile? I will protect them, as Vongola Demico. I hope that you are well aware of that. _Tsuna scowled. Primo's smile bothered him and he was determined to pull of the smile and decipher the true meaning of it.

The Sky guardians were filled with anticipation.

**At the dining table**

Food was served and breakfast was completed without any further conversations and war.

**I'm fired up! Finally! Day 1 of the trail starts! Why is Primo smiling? What is he planning? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	24. THE TRIAL STARTS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 24: THE TRIAL STARTS**

"How was breakfast?" Giotto asked the Decimo family.

"Splendid." Tsuna represented his family's view,

"Expected. Well, right now, let's get on with the first trial." Giotto stood up.

"Before that," G suddenly interrupted. "Please return to your room and freshen up. I would like to especially freshen up your Lightning guardian. That brat is already yawning. We shall meet outside the Vongola HQ one hour later."

"What?" Giotto shot G a questioning look. However, G glared back.

"All right, G-san." Tsuna replied. "Let's go." Tsuna carried Lambo and they returned back to their rooms.

As they leave, the Primo family remained seated, and watched as the Decimo family turned around the corner and got out of earshot.

Bam! The guardians of Giotto slammed their head down on the dining table.

"What are all of you doing?" Primo asked. "G, we are supposed to test them immediately, not allowing them to rest first, didn't we agree on that?" He continued as he scolded his Storm guardian.

"Primo, I really do guess that your hyper intuition isn't telling you that your guardians are dead tired." G rested his head on the table.

"Giotto, it was EXTREMELT insane for EXTREMELY waking up on such an EXTREME hour like 3 in the EXTREME morning. I EXTREMELY do not do my EXTREME training so EXTREMELY early in the EXTREME morning." Knuckle complained.

"I didn't even have time to play my flute in the morning." Asari brought out his flute and wiped it as he was resting his head on the table.

"Nufufu, Primo, I half wanted to create an illusion of myself being here. Anyway, take a look at Alaude." Daemon managed to snicker.

The CEDEF founder was asleep.

"That guy must be working very hard. It appears that he had sent out numerous orders to the CEDEF. For example, I heard that he had gotten several platoons on members to be security guards. Platoons, not teams mind you. He had also called for several sophisticated security systems to be installed in the Vongola castle. Ahhh, I feel so tired. I regretted not sleeping early yesterday." Lampo yawned.

"Sure. You sleep early yesterday when you fainted from Primo's list." Daemon laughed. "I had to drag you out, remember?"

"Never mind that. Lampo, how do you know so much about Alaude's activities?" Primo asked. _Even Alaude doesn't want to tell me about his plan. Not even after I tried to tempt him with my strawberry cake._

"I was requested by Alaude to help out with his planning since I was familiar with the Vongola Castle's layout. I was the one that actually checked the layout of the castle the last time we went there." Lampo replied, feeling proud.

"So G, what are we going to do for this one whole hour?" Primo turned to his right and inquired the Storm guardian.

"Well, rest and recovered from you insane waking method?" G replied. "Who in the world will set their subordinates' room on fire to get them to wake up?"

"Forgive me. It was really an accident! I vowed to wake you guys up with my dying will and I unconsciously went into Hyper Dying Will mode. I've only notice it when I've accidentally set your bed on fire." Giotto smiled dumbly.

"I wanted to arrest you for arson." Alaude mumbled. He woke up. "I will let it go this time. It wasn't intentional."

"Thanks Alaude. Anyway, G. We need to buy the ingredients quick. We have to place orders too. The last party we had had too little food and the guests were grumbling about it. We can't make another mistake again. We shall do our best this time. Let's grab our successors and go to the street market. The rest of you, please meet up with your guardians later and make your way to the Vongola Castle, I'll be going with G first." Giotto announced and he grabbed G's hand.

"Giotto, doing whatever he likes. Poor G." Asari sighed as he blew his flute.

"Asari! Don't just blow your flute! Help me!" G tried to shake off Giotto's strong grip.

"Have fun." Daemon simply smiled.

"No, wait! I have to sleep!" G resisted Giotto but to no avail. He was dragged along by the Sky guardian to get their successors.

"Please finish your tasks before the Vongola festival." Giotto smiled at the rest of his guardians."

Bam!

"Giotto, Lampo fainted!" Asari called out after Giotto.

**The Decimo family**

"All right, G-san." Tsuna replied the first generation storm guardian. He then turned to face his guardians.

"Let's go."

Tsuna picked up Lambo and walked away. His guardians left their seats and followed Tsuna.

"What is wrong with that pink-head?" Gokudera muttered. "Getting us to wake up so early in the morning and asking us to return to our rooms."

"Gokudera, this may be one of their trails. Remember, we must stay calm no matter what. Never allow the Primo family to feel uneasy about us being their successors." Tsuna replied.

"Hai, Juudaime."

Bam! The Decimo family flinched.

"What was that?"Yamamoto asked.

"Never mind that. Let's just returned to our rooms." Tsuna said as his family ran all the way to their room.

Bam! Tsuna slammed the door as soon as all his guardians entered the room.

"Mukuro, Chrome, please put up a barrier." Tsuna instructed.

"Yup, right away." Both of the Mist guardians replied and they tapped their tridents on the wooden floor.

"Now, let's freshen up. Lambo, please stop yawning." Tsuna said as they went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Actually, there is nothing much to do here." Gokudera commented.

"Really?" Hibari asked.

"What else do you think we should do?" Gokudera snapped.

"Sing the school song like what we do on every school day." Hibari replied without him changing his expression.

Silence. Everyone was way too shocked to even laugh.

"Are you freaking serious?" Gokudera gaped.

"No." Hibari said.

"I'm glad." Tsuna replied.

"But I am dead serious. I even have the music ready. If any Namimori Middle students do not abide this rule, I as the Discipline Committee head will gladly take appropriate actions." Hibari took out his tonfa.

"Damn you! You want to fight?" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"Ma ma. There is no need to fight among ourselves. Remember, we have trails to overcome. There is no need to kill each other before that, am I right?" Yamamoto intervened.

"To EXTREMELY get EXTREMELY pumped up, let's EXTREMELY sing then!" Ryohei roared.

"Let's sing, Gokudera. There is nothing to do anyway. Hibari, please kindly put away your tonfa." Tsuna said.

"If that is what Juudaime wants..."Gokudera kept his dynamites.

"Herbivore."Hibari kept his tonfa and took out his cell phone.

The music was played and they sang. Hibird sang along too.

Just then the door opened.

"What the hell?"

"What is this?"

Tsuna turned to see G and Giotto entering the room.

"No! Not my strawberry cake!" Primo suddenly screamed.

"Arrghh! Snails!" G screamed in a higher pitch.

"Huh?" The Decimo family look at the two, confused.

"What is happening" Tsuna asked. Then it hit Tsuna. The barrier that was created by Mukuro and Chrome was preventing outsiders to see or hear them.

"Mukuro, Chrome? What did you do?" Tsuna asked. _Did they put up sadistic illusions again?_

"We've put up illusions that show one's worst fear." Mukuro said and Chrome nodded her head.

"Dispel it please." Tsuna ordered.

The Mist guardians tapped their tridents again and the barrier was gone.

"Giotto, are you all right?" Tsuna rushed towards the first generation Sky guardian.

"Oh, Tsuna. I saw my strawberry cake being trampled on by carriages. How horrible." Primo was weak from fear.

"Tsuna, the pink head has gone insane." Gokudera said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna inquired.

"Snails! No! Don't come any closer! Get them away from me!" G's scream answered Tsuna's question.

"G, there are no snails here." Primo had recovered. "Calm down."

"Primo, I thought there were snails everywhere." G panted.

"No, G. There are no snails." Primo managed to convince G.

"Oh, thank goodness." G said as he calmed down.

"Tsuna, Gokudera. I would like to start your trial now. Please follow us." Primo regained his boss like composure and told the young Vongola.

"Sure." Both Tsuna and Gokudera answered.

"Let's do our best, Juudaime." Gokudera smiled.

"Yeah." Tsuna returned his smile.

"Do your best, boss." Chrome spoke up.

"Don't fail, Herbivore." Hibari said.

"Remember, I can't possess dead bodies." Mukuro snickered.

"Dame Tsuna!" Lambo shouted.

"Well, do your best!" Yamamoto cheered.

Giotto and G led their successors out of the Vongola HQ. It was starting to get bright outside.

"Hey, what will be our trial?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

Giotto then smiled, "Shopping."

G wanted to cry. He was embarrassed. _Vongola Decimo will laugh at us! Who would expect the boss of a family to do shopping?_

"Sounds fun. Let's go." Tsuna's reply shocked G. _This boy, he must be trying to contain his laughter. His Storm guardian is already snickering._

**Back at room which the Decimo family is currently at**

"It was shocking." Yamamoto stuttered.

"Yes." The other guardians agreed.

"Who would had thought that…" Mukuro tried to hold in his laugher.

"G-san was actually scared of…" Chrome started.

"EXTREME snails!" Ryohei ended her sentence.

**Now at G**

"Ahchoo!" G sneezed. Giotto, Tsuna and Gokudera looked at him.

"Excuse me." G apologised. _Just who is talking about me?_

**Before anything else, sorry for the late update! Now the trail begins! The boss and right-hand man trail right at the start. How will their trails go? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	25. BATTLE AT VONGOLA HQ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! This is rather short but I will post longer chapters next time. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 25: BATTLE AT VONGOLA HQ**

"Ah, Giotto and G left." Asari announced.

"I know." Lampo replied. He had recovered after Daemon splashed a bucket of water at her.

The remaining guardians were still resting when Giotto and G went out to test their successors. Unknown to them, they had missed out quite a lot of information that they would never know, especially G's hidden secret, G's fear. Never mind that...

"I think that today will be a long day." Lampo laid his head on the table. "Will we be able to finish it by today? It is impossible!"

"I clearly remember Giotto not telling us to complete everything by today. The deadline is before the Vongola festival." Daemon reminded Lampo.

"Lampo, be careful. I may arrest you for fraud." Alaude held out his handcuffs.

Lampo backed away from Alaude.

"Come to think of it, Giotto hasn't told us the date when he would want to hold the Vongola festival on." Asari realised.

"He'll figure out the date sometime soon." Daemon replied. "He always does whatever he wants. Take for example the last time we had a celebration. He set the celebration at such a ridiculously close date that almost worked us to death. Am I right? Lampo?" Daemon snickered.

Lampo shivered at the thought of the last celebration. The last celebration had tired him out to the very core. He had suffered from back pains, broken ribs and many more injuries from rushing out the preparations then.

"Stop scaring Lampo." Alaude reprimanded Daemon. "Right now, I'll get the CEDEF to send some horses here. Riding there will be faster than running there."

Flap, flap. Alaude sent out a pigeon to the CEDEF HQ.

"Alaude, have I ever EXTREMELY told you that how you EXTREMELY surprise me with that habit of EXTREMELY keeping EXTREME pigeons with you all the time?" Knuckle mentioned.

"Nope and I don't wish to hear about it." Alaude stood up. "Let's get ready. It is going to be a long day. You never know when Giotto would set the date for the Vongola festival."

"Our successors will be here in any moment, Lampo, freshen up. Asari, Daemon and Knuckle we shall brief them on what to do." Alaude commanded. He was entering I-am-the-boss mode.

"Yes, any moment. Lampo, you heard Alaude. Get up." Asari held out a hand to Lampo.

"What did he say?" Lampo continued resting his head on the table.

"Get up!" Alaude dumped a bucket of water on him.

"EXTREMELY wake up!" Knuckle roared with enthusiasm.

"Fine fine." Lampo stood up, soaked to the skin.

Whoosh. Alaude swiftly looked around.

"What's wrong?" Asari asked.

"An intruder." Alaude replied.

The guardians formed a circle and faced outwards, weapons readied. Alaude's words are to be trusted and not taken lightly.

"There you are. Die!" Alaude sped towards the person, handcuffed him, slammed him onto the ground and broke his limbs. The intruder didn't even have a chance to react. Alaude had done all those in a split second.

"Clearly a scout." Alaude spoke. "Are there any more?"

"Yes. One more here." A voice sounded.

The Decimo guardians appeared and approached them. Hibari was dragging a bloodied body behind him.

"What the..." The guardians of Primo were dumbfounded by Hibari's ruthless strikes.

Alaude was shocked but he didn't show it. He was not shocked by the body but the choice of his successor's weapon. It was a tonfa, which had multiple spikes on it. _How can a tonfa have so much killing ability?_

"We are being watched." Yamamoto had his Shigure Kintoki with him.

"Everyone, let's get out of the Vongola HQ now. There may be more." Asari suggested.

The others nodded and followed him, With Knuckle and Ryohei watching their backs. They couldn't take any chances.

They went of the Vongola HQ...

...just to realise that they were surrounded by a massive mafia family.

One of the members held a large flag that had a black phoenix imprinted on it.

"The Orca family!" Lampo realised. They had given him terrible memories before and he never had forgotten them. "The scar. The bastards." Lampo became enraged. Asari flinched. He had never seen Lampo enraged.

"We meet again, Lampo." One of the members stepped out. "We shall eliminate you and the Vongola family today, in the name of Ocra Albert, Orca's boss."

"Orca family? That was recorded in the Vongola History." Chrome remembered.

"Hey, you have a cute girl here. Hand her over and we may go easy." One member laughed.

Chrome then became angry. She had never felt her blood boil that much. She then shouted, "I'm neither an item nor object to be traded for negotiations!"

Chrome focused her mental strength and tapped her trident. The specific member dropped into a pool of magma.

"Never make a woman angry." Chrome gave an eerie smile.

"What?" Albert was surprised by the sudden change of attitude in the once quiet girl. "So you want to fight!" He turned to his family and ordered, "Attack! Leave no survivors!"

"Charge!" The Orca family responded and swarmed them.

"A fight? Fantastic." Both the Primo and Decimo's Mist and Cloud guardian smiled and rushed forward. Chrome had set a mist barrier around everyone to block the incoming bullets.

"Guess we have no choice." Asari and Yamamoto drew their swords.

"Let's EXTREMELY fight with EXTREME boxing!" The Sun guardians roared.

"Fight!" Lambo and Lampo joined the fight.

The fight was on.

**The Lighting Guardians**

"What can a brat do?" An Orca member laughed.

"Lambo-san isn't a brat!" Lambo retorted and threw a grenade at him. Boom! Members within the grenade's radius were hurt.

"Die!" Lambo screamed as he begun tossing grenades in all directions.

Boom! "That kid is dangerous!" "Kill him!" chorused through the group.

"Argh!" Lambo fired a rocket at them. Who would have thought a kid would be so dangerous. In that era, the Orca family thought, _what is that overly large thing he is holding? Hell! It is coming towards us! _

Crack! A rib broke. Lampo had rammed his shield into the Orca members. Several ribs were broken by Lampo's shield.

"Mend your ways, bastards!" Lampo shouted as he rammed the Orca family with unimaginable force and speed. His victims spat blood and died. None survived.

"Scums! Die! Feel the pain when you kill others!" Lampo went berserk. He then took out a shiny green gem.

"Vongola's core: Lightning!" Lampo shouted and attached it into his ring. The ring shone brightly and Lampo insane strength was unleashed. He thrashed the daylights out of the Orca members. The swarm of members were no match for Lampo. No one was strong enough to fight an insane black belt martial artist. Every hit Lampo delivered, tears flowed out of his eyes. _Momma. Dad. I'll continue to stay strong to protect others. Watch me from the heavens._

The lightning guardians were sending the Orca members flying.

**The Rain Guardians**

"You must be kidding me!" Asari shouted. "What can a bamboo sword do?" _You can't fight with that._

"Haha, watch." Yamamoto's dropped his happy-go-lucky attitude. "Watch." He charged towards the horde of Orca members.

"Sure. Do your worst." Asari watched.

"Sure." Yamamoto replied. Asari then was shocked by the scene that unfolded in front of him.

"Kojirou!" Yamamoto summoned his rain swallow "Shigure Soen Ryu. 10 form: Scontro di Rondine!" The swallow flew in front of Yamamoto and Yamamoto followed it, with his rain coated Shigure Kintoki thrust in front of him.

Clash! A wave appeared from Yamamoto's sword and overwhelmed several members. The clouds had also turned ominous dark and rain started falling.

_Prefect, _Yamamoto thought.

Slash! Several members of the Orca family were cut down. Asari was shocked. _How can a bamboo sword become a steel sword? How did he cut down those assassins?_

"Asari-san, it will be very helpful if you help me with these assassins. I can't take them all out at once." Yamamoto called out in a cheerful voice.

"Hey leave some for me!" Asari replied. _I can't lose to my successor! _He took out his 4 irregular swords and a shiny blue gem.

"Activate Vongola's core: Rain!" Asari had also attached the gem to his ring. Tap tap. Asari's ran so fast till he became a blur. Several men were cut, slashed and stabbed.

Both the Rain guardians had noticed each other's eyes. With each man they killed, they felt unbearable hurt inside.

The rain guardians cut through countless members. Blood and rain flowed.

**The Sun Guardians**

"Let's EXTREMELY settle this with EXTREME boxing!" Knuckle was in a fighting stance.

"Sure! I am EXTREMELY happy to do it!" Ryohei agreed.

"EXTREMELY activate EXTREME Vongola's EXTREME core: EXTREME sun!" Kunckle's ring shone and both he and Ryohei each punched a member of the Orca family.

"Maximum cannon!" Ryohei roared.

"Straight punch!" Knuckle informed the opposing force.

Sun flames were emitted and 2 rows of the enemies were wiped out.

The sun guardians EXTREMELY thought that it was some EXTREME kind of quick EXTREME training.

**The Mist Guardians**

Chrome was holding out, re-enhancing the barriers she had casted and protecting everyone including herself.

Mukuro was sending multiple dangerous and poisonous beasts into the midst of the enemies, causing some to get devoured by snakes, slashed by bears, attacked by tigers and attacked by almost every animal on the planet, some summoned beasts were even extinct.

Daemon had already equipped himself with the Vongola's ore: Mist. His victims died in their own minds.

The mist guardians were destroying and wrecking sane minds.

**The Cloud guardians**

"You are strong." Hibari complemented Alaude.

"You too." Alaude returned his complement. "By the way, how can your tonfa inflict so much damage?"

Hibari then grabbed a random Orca member and showed his skills to Alaude.

Click. Hibari disengaged the spikes that were attached to his tonfa.

Crack! Hibari's tonfa found its way to his opponent's skull. The other tonfa landed on that unfortunate person's spine. Hibari then ended him with multiple blows from his tonfa.

"I estimate that 150 bones were broken." Hibari smirked at Alaude and other members of the Orca family backed away from the Cloud guardian of the Decimo's family.

"Watch me, youngster." Alaude lunged at another Orca member.

Alaude brought out his cuffs and cuffed his opponent's limbs together. He continued cuffing his opponent in incomprehensible positions. For example, Alaude cuffed both the neck and the foot of the Orca member together from the back. With a massive snap, the member ended with dislocated limbs and had all his bones shattered.

"Nice one." Hibari smiled. He had noticed a deep purple gem at Aluade's ring.

"This fight is too boring. It had just become a game for me."

"True, so let the game begins." Alaude smirked as the members backed away from the 2 demons of the Vongola.

The cloud guardians were competing with each other and were reporting to each other how many bones had they broke in their opponents.

**The battlefield**

The Vongola guardians were on a massive killing spree. Albert had never expected his family to be trashed into such a state.

"What do you think about it? Seeing your members being thrashed?" Lampo appeared beside him.

"When did you?" Albert was shocked. _Was this the kid that I saw back then?_

"Albert, I am not the wimpy kid that you saw back then. I am now Lampo of the Vongola family. Lampo, the guardian of the lighting Vongola ring." Lampo said, as if reading Albert's mind. Lampo then send a quick punch to Albert's gut.

Lighting flashed.

"When did you get this strong?" Albert said with much difficulty as he bent forward due to Lampo's punch.

"Ever since I met them." Lampo replied and pointed to the rest of Vongola Primo's and Decimo's guardians.

"Impossible." Albert muttered. "How did 5 adults and 6 kids take out the Orca family?"

In front of the Vongola HQ, was a field of dead Orca members.

"Haha." Albert laughed.

"How can you laugh when you are defeated?" Lampo asked as he gave an uppercut to Albert. Albert flew and landed a meter away from Lampo. Lampo's hair was dripping wet.

"Arrgh, how can I not laugh when I've sent 2 groups to attack both Vongola Primo and his Storm guardian? It's too late for you to save them now! Haha!" Albert laughed.

"Die!" Lampo brought his shield down on Albert's skull and crushing it in the process. The Orca family boss fell onto the ground, lifeless.

"I couldn't forgive you. Especially after you killed my parents." Lampo turned away from the body.

"That was dumb. You shouldn't kill him. More trouble will arise, you know?" Asari told Lampo

"I would like to charge you for murder." Alaude walked towards Lampo. "But I'll let you go this time. Albert was a wanted criminal that was to be killed at sight."

"Alaude, Giotto and G are in trouble. So are their successors. Let's go after them." Lampo informed.

"Oya oya. This is something we can't ignore." Mukuro laughed. "Not to mention that it is raining too.

"Hn." Hibari gave his usual I-don't-give-a-damn look.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto gripped his Shigure Kintoki.

"Dame-Tsuna! Let's go!" Lambo jumped onto Yamamoto's hand and Yamamoto carried him.

"Let's help Sawada to the EXTREME!" Ryohei went into a sprint.

"Boss! Let go!" Chrome ran forward and followed Ryohei.

"Wait up! Do you even know where to go?" Asari ran forward.

"I EXTREMELY don't know!" Ryohei roared. "But I'll keep on EXTREMELY running."

"Stop, you idiot!" Daemon out ran Ryohei as he decided to lead the way.

"Let's EXTREMELY run!" Knuckle roared and followed Daemon. Behind them were the guardians that protect both generations of the guardian of the Sky.

Aluade remained at the Vongola HQ. The CEDEF had arrived.

"Thanks for the horses. I will have this horse. Bring the rest to the guardians in front." Alaude patted one of his subordinates and he rode forward.

"Dumb guys." Alaude said as he rode past the guardians that were running to the street market. "I remembered saying that riding was way faster than running." Alaude smiled, enjoying the dumb expressions that were on the faces of the guardians that were on foot as he continued riding on in the rain.

**Before anything, I would like to EXTREMELY state that I am EXTREMELY sorry for posting this chapter EXTREMELY late. Yes! The battle at Vongola HQ. Trouble! Primo's trail is going to be interrupted! What will the Sky and Storm guardians do? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	26. INTERFERENCE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 26: INTERFERENCE**

"Juudaime, what kind of boss does the shopping for a party?" Gokudera questioned Tsuna. They had just entered the street market.

"A boss that is very precise in the ingredients that are going to be used in cooking the food. One has to be very picky about the ingredients as the ingredients are the one that creates the food." Tsuna replied.

"As expected of Juudaime! You know so much!" Gokudera exclaimed in glee.

_After that torturous shopping incident with both Reborn and Mom, I've really learnt a lot. During the whole shopping trip, both of them had been telling how to choose the freshest ingredients and how to differentiate between a fresh vegetable and a stale vegetable. _Tsuna shivered at the memory. That was one shopping trip that he didn't want to remember.

_Decimo, you are too naïve…_ G glanced at Vongola Primo's successor. _The real reason why does Primo wanted to come to the street market is not solely for the trial it is…_

_Cakes! Strawberry cakes, chocolate cakes and many more! I'll need to get the ingredients for them! I will need to buy some cakes of a snack later! _Giotto was practically dreaming the cake party he was going hold.

"Primo, if you don't buy the freshest ingredients, Alaude will be chasing you through the whole town, trying to arrest you for fraud. You know he hates to be deceived, even if it is just a mere carrot." G whispered to Giotto.

"I know that. I am just thinking about the lists of ingredients to buy."

"I can imagine what your list is like. Baking flour, strawberries, chocolate, eggs and many more ingredients that are essential for baking cakes."

"G… I sometimes really do think that you have that ability to read minds…" Primo continued walking.

_Primo, it is that you are just too easy to read…_ G thought. _There isn't anyone in your family that doesn't know your addiction. We have a more important goal here. Those brats …it is worrying. Is it really all right for these teenagers to be the 10__th__ generation? They are just… teenagers._

"G-san, may I ask what the rest of my guardians are having for their trail?" Tsuna asked. Shopping on one hand was vexing enough to pull one's hair out, but there are even more tasks on the lists that maybe drive one crazy. _If there are any crazy trails, please, _Tsuna pleaded, _please don't give it to my Sun guardian._

"I am not supposed to say anything related to it. Don't worry, Primo had it all planned out." G replied. _Or at least, that's what I hope._ _Primo had planned out his cake list, but he remained mysterious about the actual reason for having them to help us with such tiring tasks. Why did he even want it to be a trail?_

_Before I say anything that is related to the trail, we must lose those people that I've sensed. They are following us… _Primo had his gloves on.

"Gokudera, prepare yourself. I sense killing intents." Tsuna had his mittens on.

"What?" Gokudera was shocked.

"Remain calm. We can't allow them to notice that we sensed them." Tsuna whispered.

"All right!" Primo said before Gokudera could reply Tsuna. "We will start by buying the vegetables."

"Oh. Are we supposed to pick the freshest vegetables?" Tsuna asked.

"No, no." G shook his head.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Gokudera demanded from G.

"You," G smiled, "Are supposed to carry them for us."

"No way! What do you think you are trying to get Juudaime to do?" Gokudera raised his fist at G and demanded. "You can't order Juudaime…"

"No, I'll do it." Tsuna extended his arm as a sign to stop Gokudera from protesting against G's decision any further.

"Yes, Juudaime." Gokudera bowed his head. _I accept your decision, Juudaime._

"Before that, let's run to an open space to rest before shopping." Giotto ran ahead.

"Primo! What's wrong? We've only been out for barely half an hour!" G ran after his boss.

"Primo realized." Tsuna followed the first Vongola boss with Gokudera right behind him. "Gokudera, cover us with some smoke."

"Hai!" Gokudera tossed some bombs, covering them and confusing both their pursuers and the crowd at the street market.

"What?"

"Hey! What happened?"

"Don't shove!"

"Damn! I can't see a thing!"

"Where are they?"

The crowd had panicked and had hindered the mafia members that were after Primo and his companions.

"Primo! So you had realized." Tsuna caught up to his ancestor.

"Of course! I have hyper intuition too! Let's hurry! We can't involve the residents here with the fight." Primo told his successor.

_That means that they will catch up!_ Tsuna thought.

"There they are!" A man appeared behind them.

"Charge!"

Giotto had arrived at a deserted area, the same grassland that had been the launch and landing pad for the Decimo family when they travelled to the past. "This is the perfect arena." A smile was shown on Giotto's face. G had bought out his quiver. Tsuna had entered hyper dying will mode. Gokudera had equipped his rings.

"Assassins, again." G muttered. "Don't they ever give up?"

"They don't" Gokudera answered. "They are assassins, after all."

"No, they are not just assassins." Giotto grumbled.

"They are a whole group of mafia members. Look." Tsuna pointed out. A whole group of mafia members appeared armed with guns.

"This is bad. There aren't any Mist guardians to create a barrier to fend off the bullets." G tightened his grip on his bow.

"It is okay." Gokudera was ready. "Systema C.A.I, activate!" His ring glowed and boxes appeared around his waist.

"What?" G was shocked to see 4 more rings appearing on Gokudera's right hand's fingers and thumb. _What is wrong with him? Isn't it too much? 5 rings on him? Why would he need such an excessive amount? Not to mention what is with those boxes around him? We are here to fight, not stored some materials._

"G, take your successor with you. Both Tsuna-kun and I can manage." Primo commanded. _Tsuna, I trust your ability to fight. After all, you are the Vongola Decimo, there must be some other attacks rather than my Dying Will Zero point breakthrough: First Edition._

"Yes, Primo." G grabbed Gokudera hand and pulled him along. _Crap, if I do this, we will be surrounded on 4 sides! It's too late! _The enemy swarmed them and completely surrounded them.

_G... you were supposed to run away. Now with you here, I can't go wild! But ignoring that, you are supposed to take Gokudera-kun with you, not Tsuna! _Giotto slammed his hand onto his face. _Why is my Storm guardian so dumb today?_

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted after Tsuna. _Why is that Pink head dragging him along?_ "Juudaime! Wait for me!" Gokudera wanted to run after Tsuna but was blocked but the ambush group.

"You aren't going anywhere, brat!" One of the members stopped Gokudera. "We are here to drill bullets into you!" That member raised his gun and fired.

"Like I'll allow you to do that!" Gokudera raised his arm and fired his flame missile. Boom! The storm flames disintegrated the belly of the opponent and blast through his spine, leaving the assassin lying in a pool of blood.

"Ah... what happened? An arrow doesn't really deal that much of damage!" The group around was shocked. "Gokudera-kun, what in the world did you do?" Giotto asked as he chose not to believe the destructive power that the boy had.

"I did what the people in the future world will do." Gokudera looked at the swarm of opposing force. "Primo, please assist Juudaime. If anything happens to Juudaime, I'll never ever forgive you."

"Gokudera-kun, what about you?" Giotto asked. He had activated his hyper Dying Will mode and had gotten ready to help Gokudera. "Are you sure you will be all right? This family had given me a lot of trouble before."

"Sure. I'm not the 10th generation storm guardian, no; I am not Juudaime's right hand man for nothing!" Gokudera took out his dynamites. "Primo, help Juudaime. I can manage."

"I'll leave them to you then." Primo ignited his gloves and blasted through the crowd, decided that it was best for a strong person such as Gokudera to deal with the troublesome mafia gang. _Looking at Gokudera, I do believe that the Vongola family remains as a vigilante group even in the future._

"I wouldn't let you!" A mafia member shouted and shot Giotto.

"I will not be defeated that by a bullet." Primo blocked the bullet with his cape and sent a burning fist into that specific member.

Boom! _What was that sound? _Primo's gloves burned and he sped to G's location. As he approached the area where Tsuna and G were, he expected to see a scene where G protecting Tsuna or even vice versa. But unfortunately, it was a completely different from what he had thought of.

What he saw was...

...a completely burned area...

..with just only Tsuna in a stance...

...Primo had never seen before.

"Impossible, just what kind of destructive power does this boy have?"

**Just a few minutes ago, at the area where Tsuna and G were**

"Quick! We need to lure a considerably large group away from Primo in order to keep him safe." G ran on ahead. "Damn, Gokudera, can't you run any faster?"

"Ahhh, as I've been saying, I'm not Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted. "And with you dragging me around, it is common sense that I can't run at all!"

"Crap. They had us separated from Primo." G cursed. "Guess we have to deal these ourselves."

"Of course, we will take them down." Tsuna's gloves burned.

"Decimo, stay back. I can't allow you to get hurt. If you do, Primo will never forgive me." G had his arrow and bow ready.

"So you do think that such a slow weapon will work against us?" One of the members laughed.

Thuck! An arrow flew. An arrow was sticking out of the member. G still had an arrow readied on his bow.

"Think again. If you really think that the bow and arrow given to me by Primo is a slow weapon." G smiled. "Now," G gave of a creepy aura. "It's time to get serious." G's ring lit up and storm flames were leaking out. G's bow and arrows were then coated with pure storm flames.

"Gatling arrow!" G fired 10 arrows simultaneously. The storm flames and the arrow had dealt considerable damage to each opponent, causing them to be either impaled or disintegrated into ashes.

"Enough!" A shout rang out.

"What?" G turned around.

Bang! A shot rang out.

G raised his arm, closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that he going to experience...

...but it never came.

"What?"G opened his eyes.

"I've never thought that I had to help out." A deep voice was heard.

"P...primo?" G looked at the figure that is in mid-air with a cloak.

"No." The figure replied. "It's Decimo instead. Now, go help Primo and Gokudera."

"What?" G shouted. "I can deal with them myself!"

"Go!" Tsuna bellowed. "Primo will kill me if you are hurt!"

"Y..you..." G looked at Tsuna. _He is just like a splitting image of Primo! A direct splitting image! Not to mention his personality too! _"Fine..." G relented.

G got up and ran, heading towards Primo.

Boom! _What's that?_ G was worried. _Primo!_

Boom! Boom! Boom! Repeated explosions were heard and G quickened his running pace.

Upon reaching, he saw the ground all blown up and Gokudera...

...bent over, grabbing his arm...

...and bleeding profusely.

**Looking at Tsuna**

_G-san is amazing. He had no problem dealing with them!_ Tsuna knew that the first generation guardians were strong but he had never known that the guardians were INSANELY strong.

"That's enough!" A member shouted as he aimed his gun at G.

Tsuna wanted to shout "look out" but he knew that it was then too late. "Natsu! Cambio Forma! Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo!" Tsuna flew forward and protected G.

"I've never thought that I had to help out." Tsuna said, back facing G.

"P...primo?" Tsuna heard G asked.

"No." Tsuna answered. _Seriously, why must I look like my great great great grandfather? For some weird reason, I don't even resemble any of my parents at all!_

"It's Decimo instead. Now, go help Primo and Gokudera." Tsuna continued. _I may need to fire the X burner after all._

"What?" G shouted with a pint of stubbornness in his voice. "I can deal with them myself!"

"Go! Primo will kill me if you are hurt!" Tsuna bellowed at him. _I can't allow G to get hit in the blast!_

"Y...you. Fine." G replied and he went off to find Giotto and Gokudera.

"Operation X" Tsuna commanded. His headphone responded, "Roger that, boss." The X-headphones replied.

"Haha, so your Strom guardian had ran away. What do you decide to do, Primo?" A mafia member approached.

"Right burner, 200 000 fiamma volts stabilized." Tsuna had charged up his soft flames.

"Firing your flames at the opposite direction? Has your hyper intuition gone wild?" The member laughed.

"Left burner, 200 000 fiamma volts. Target locked. Gauge symmetry Launch stand by." The X-headphones announced.

"It's Decimo." Tsuna told the member. "X burner." Tsuna said.

Boom! Tsuna had cleared the whole swarm of opponents.

Unknown to him, Giotto was dumbstruck, after seeing Tsuna standing on a completely burned field.

**Before anything, I would like to EXTREMELY state that I am EXTREMELY sorry for posting this chapter EXTREMELY late, yes, school is trying to overwhelm me. One question, anyone who would like me to put teasers of the next chapter? Now, my frequent comment and question! Oh yeah! X burner! The power of Tsuna. So, what happens next? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	27. THE WRATH OF VONGOLA DECIMO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 27: WRATH OF VONGOLA DECIMO**

"Gokudera!" G ran towards his successor, worried. Blood was flowing from his left arm. "What happened? Whoa! That is some pool of blood here! Hey, Gokudera! What happened?"

"Those bastards shot me in the arm." Gokudera grimaced at the pain. "I... I wasn't paying attention then." He then reached out this hand and patted the cat that was snuggling to him. "Uri… time you're your lunch, eh?"

"Meow." The Uri purred."

"Why do you even care more about your cat then your arm?" G was trying to contact Giotto. "G to Giotto, can you hear me?"

No reply. His ring didn't even glow. Giotto didn't even send a signal back.

"Giotto!" G shouted.

His ring then lit up.

"G….G. T…Tsuna is a monster." A trembling voice was heard.

"What?" G answered. "How could such a boy be a monster? Even though it was proven that he could perform you Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, how can he be a monster?"

"Juudaime isn't a monster." Gokudera shouted. "He is god!"

"He had just single-handedly wiped out the whole group over here." Giotto replied, ignoring Gokuders's voice. "He isn't an average teenager."

"I've said Juudaime isn't just a teenager. He is Vongola Decimo." Gokudera was getting annoyed at Giotto a G calling Tsuna a boy, monster or teenager.

"Shut up and rest." G sent a punch to Gokudera's injured arm.

"Ow!" Gokudera became unconscious due to the pain.

"Primo, come over right now. We have to consider if the trial is to be postponed to some other day." G told Giotto.

"All right." Gitto replied. "Anyway, why are even with Gokudera?"

"I'll throw the question right back at you. Why are you even with Tsuna? Aren't you supposed to protect Gokudera?" G asked.

"Says the man that mistaken his own successor" Giotto continued.

It was a landslide victory for Giotto.

**In Giotto's area**

"G…" Giotto looked at his ring. "I need to see how they are doing." Giotto adjusted his cloak and walked forward. "I can't believe that the battle caused us to be separated so far apart." Giotto then shook his head. _Tsuna's eyes… It was those of a killer… Is it safe to let him be a Decimo of a vigilante group? Wait… it couldn't be… no way…_

"G!" Giotto shouted as he ran forward. _I can't believe it! I… I failed? No, I must confirm this with Tsuna and his guardians! I can't imagine the Vongola's future._

Giotto continued running till he saw G waving to him. Primo approached his Storm guardian.

"G, listen to me…" Primo started but was interrupted by G.

"No, Primo. Whatever you have to say isn't important. Take a look at this." G held up his palm.

"B…bullets? Blood?" Primo saw three bullets resting on G's palm. "G, are you okay?" Primo was worried.

"Primo! Take a closer look! I'm all right!" G kept the bullets. "The one that is injured is Gokudera." G stepped aside and revealed the unconscious Gokudera to Giotto.

"He was good at acting uninjured. I had to knock him out to prevent him from moving." G explained. "He had resisted the pain. A strong willed guardian. Tsuna is really blessed to have such a guardian. Primo, why do you look so shocked? Primo!" G shouted as he shook Giotto.

"Shit…" Primo muttered, shivering. In his eyes, he saw the tenth generation Vongola boss approaching them.

"G, stand back. You may see an ugly scene."

**Let's look at Tsuna**

"Pests." Tsuna extinguished his flames. "Now, I've destroyed the environment." He turned around and faced the charred grassland. _I wonder how the rest are doing. Especially Gokudera. Well, he should be fine, Primo is protecting him._ _I shall join them now._ He took a deep breath and went towards the place where Gokudera was fighting.

"Oh, Primo and G." Tsuna spoke aloud as he saw 3 figures. _Who is it lying down? _Tsuna ran towards them.

"Go-Gokudera!" Tsuna recognised the unconscious man. He dashed forward to check on his guardian.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted, bent down and trying to wake him up.

"Tsuna… he…" Giotto approached Tsuna.

"Primo… what were you doing? I told you to protect him, didn't I?" Tsuna asked. His forehead lit up again. A dying will flame appeared. "I wasn't joking when I said that I will not forgive you if any of my guardians are hurt. You know that." Tsuna rose to his full height, furious.

"Tsuna, listen to me." Primo said.

"What's there to listen? Aren't the first generation powerful?" Tsuna's gloves glowed.

"Even so…" G started.

"Even so, what?" Tsuna shouted. He had reached his limit. His eyes filled with anger. "Primo! I'll never forgive you!" Tsuna roared.

"Eh?" G was shocked. _I've never felt such pressure. Decimo is enraged. Is he as fierce as Primo when he is enraged too?_

"Tsuna, calm down! Listen!" Primo tried to negotiate.

"You want me to be calm when my guardian is injured? You must be joking!" The air around Tsuna was hot. Hot air was rising up. The area around Tsuna became hotter.

_This is it! This is the Wrath of Vongola Decimo. _Primo thought. _It leaves me with no other options. _Primo entered Hyper Dying Will mode. _I'll freeze him to calm him down and explain what had happened to his guardian._

**The Simon Family and Byakuran**

"We shall have our breakfast at the nearby market." Cozarto said as he led Enma and Byakuran to the market where Primo was to go.

"Enma-kun, do you feel that?" Byakuran stopped.

"Yes." Enma replied. Cozarto had also stopped.

"Giotto?" Cozarto was worried. "No, this killing intent and pressure isn't from Primo."

"Hey, isn't that Tsuna?" Enma exclaimed and he pointed at the figure just ahead of them.

"This pressure, I felt it when I battled with Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran recalled.

"Oh no." Cozarto said. "Tsuna is battling Giotto." He had spotted Giotto activating his on Hyper Dying Will mode.

**Guardians of Vongola Primo and Decimo**

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "I can feel it! He always emits this type of pressure around him when he fights!"

"Vongola Decimo? That will be interesting to see them fight." Asari smiled

"That is an EXREMELY EXRTREME pressure!" Knuckle thundered.

"You are EXREMELY right!" Ryohei responded.

"Kufufu, seems that Vongola Decimo is serious this time." Mukuro laughed.

"Nufufu, the air around us is splendid. I love the tension" the ever so sadistic Daemon commented.

"Bossu, be safe." Chrome prayed.

"Hn. Interesting. I wonder if I'm invited to the fight." Both Hibari and Alaude said simultaneously.

"Ba ha! Lambo-san is scared!" Lambo exclaimed. He had never felt so terrified by Tsuna.

"Dangerous. Anyway, the rain stopped." Lampo muttered.

In front of them, the 2 generations of the Vongola bosses were engaged in a heated mad battle.

**The Sky guardians**

"Tsuna, listen to me!" Primo had gotten into his fighting stance. It was nearly the 14th time he had repeated himself.

"No, the explanation you are going to give is here." Tsuna pointed at Gokudera. His gloves ignited and he flew towards Giotto at an incomprehensible speed.

Bam! Giotto blocked it swiftly and he aimed his fist at Tsuna's chin.

Smack! Tsuna easily blocked it too.

"Tsuna, you need to calm down! We have to stop this meaningless fight!" Giotto commanded.

"Meaningless fight?" Tsuna repeated Giotto's words. "How dare you call it a meaningless fight?" Tsuna spat. "I'm fighting because you had not kept your promise to protect my guardian!" He then switched his stance.

_That stance! _Giotto immediately shifted to the side.

"X Burner!" Boom! A crater was created. Primo was shocked. _The true power of Vongola Decimo. The impact is more than enough to kill!_ _Those are also true pure flames! Just how did he reach that high level of flames at such a young age?_

"I guess fighting you head-on is the only way to stop you." Giotto's flame flickered and immediately changed from a clear orange flame into a bright blue flame.

_What? _Tsuna was startled. _Rain? No! It's too bright to be a rain flame. I'll just have to fight in order to find out. _"A change in element wouldn't help you at all." Tsuna stated.

"You are wrong if you think that Primo had changed his element." G replied Tsuna.

"G, take Gokudera away. It's too dangerous to be here." Giotto commanded.

"I know. Go wild, Primo." G carried Gokudera to the side over to Knuckle. He had already spotted the other guardians, Byakuran and the Shimon family.

"How wild can you get?" Tsuna questioned. He was afraid, but he had to fight. He would be unable to face Gokudera as a friend if he didn't.

"Why do you ask? Don't you want the proof itself then this simple talk?" Giotto asked. His eyes had also turned bright blue, instead of the usual orange. "Or," Giotto turned serious, "You had decided to back down as you are too afraid to strike me in a mode that you had never seen."

"Idiot, I've already said that a change in element would help. Why should I even be afraid?" Tsuna lied. _G-san said that it's not a change in element. What did he mean?_

"Go on." Primo just stood still, looking at his successor with very keen eyes. _Show me your power, Decimo._

"I don't know what are you trying to pull but I doubt that you will be able to defeat me if you are not serious." Tsuna was in his X burner stance. "Operation X."

"Is that so?" Primo said care freely.

_Don't let his attitude get to you. _Tsuna had charged his flames to its limit. "X burner: Hyper Explosion." Tsuna released the most powerful form of his X burner.

A massive stream of flame was blasted towards Giotto.

"Too weak." Giotto murmured as the flames approached. _Is that all you have?_

"What?" Tsuna was surprised.

"You really expect that to even knock me off?" Primo asked and he held out his right arm, palm facing outwards.

_Isn't that? Shit! Oh no! _Tsuna couldn't believe what he saw next.

His X-burner had been completely frozen. Tsuna wasn't as shock as he had frozen his own attack. The shocking fact is that Giotto didn't even flinch. He had just stood his ground and froze his X burner as if it was just an ordinary burst of flames. _The past power that was completely lost in the future. _Tsuna didn't know how to react. He had also noticed that Vongola Primo's Dying Will flame didn't vanish when he did the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. The bright blue flame had burner even fierce.

"What kind of element are the flames?" Tsuna asked. "I've never seen that before. It was not even recorded in the Vongola history."

"They are Sky flames. Or rather I would say negative Sky flames." Giotto's hand ignited. Light blue flames appeared.

"Negative Sky flames?" Tsuna repeated. "Negative Sky flames… From flame to frost… It is the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition flames."

"Do you understand, Tsuna? I don't wish to fight you. You will be severely injured." Giotto told Tsuna.

"Why? This is interesting." Tsuna replied. "Have you ever wondered why I called your ultimate technique as First Edition?"

"No way." Giotto clenched his fists.

"I have my own Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough too." Tsuna smiled. A crazy look formed in his eyes. His flames flickered and grew exponentially and he had gotten into a fighting stance.

"Young Vongola, this is enough." A familiar deep voice appeared. A hand rested on Tsuna shoulder.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna lost his crazy look and dropped his stance. "What are you doing here? Isn't the future in trouble? What…" Tsuna felt Adult Lambo pushed a piece of paper into his hands and he approached.

"Stop this fight now." Adult Lambo whispered urgently into Tsuna's ear. "The future needs you, your guardians, Vongola Primo and his guardians. I meant the future you came from. As for Stupidera, we can fully heal him in the future. The medical technology will be better."

Tsuna looked at his Storm guardian. Gokudera was healing himself with his own sun flames and with both generations Sun guardians emitting EXTREME sun flames to heal him. Tsuna couldn't allow his right-hand man to suffer anymore.

"Sawada! The EXTREME bullets are EXTREMELY poisoned! We EXTREMELY need immediate EXTREME medical treatment for Octopus head!"

"Guess I've no choice." Tsuna sighed. He then turned and looked at Giotto. "Primo, we shall continue fight this on a later date. There are more important matters that I have to deal with. Before that, I have a request. Primo," Tsuna took a deep breathe, "I need your family's assistance."

"What happened?" Primo asked, still in a fighting stance.

"We need your help." Tsuna started. "In the future."

"What?" Giotto was shocked.

"Just as I said. We need your help in the future. We have to time travel."

"All right. Before that, tell me. Why do you need our help?"

"Just drag your family here. I'll tell you when we arrive. Enma, Byakuran and Shimon Primo, you can stop hiding now. We need your help too."

"Guess we're found out." Enma appeared. "Your hyper intuition…"

"Is as good as ever." Byakuran continued.

"So how are we going to time travel?" Giotto asked as he gathered both Tsuna's and his guardians. _Don't tell me we are going to engage in crossfire?_

"It is going to hurt." Enma winced as he looked at Byakuran and Tsuna.

"Yes, I know."Tsuna readied himself.

"Wait! We can time travel by using his machine!" Adult Lambo pointed at Spanner.

"Spanner?" Tsuna cried out. "Since when did you appear?"

"Ever since adult Lambo went towards you." Spanner answered as he sucked on a candy. His appearance was more than relief for both Tsuna and Enma.

"Lets' time travel then." Giotto had extinguished his flames.

"Are you sure about it?" G asked.

"Yes. I believe Cozarto wants to go to the future too. Am I right?" Giotto questioned.

"Yeah." Cozarto replied. "It will be interesting."

"Let's get ready." Spanner said as he did some fine tuning on the machine.

"All right!" Everyone shouted. The Primo generation were excited, how will the future be like?

"Anyway, what happened to our Lambo? The kid-like Lambo." Tsuna asked as he looked at Adult Lambo.

Flash! Time travelled.

_Teaser:_

"And I'm near my breaking point." Tsuna then opened the door and entered the room, leaving Irie outside.

_Tsuna, you are crazy. You will die at this rate. You will die!_

**Before anything, I would like to EXTREMELY state that I am EXTREMELY sorry for posting this chapter EXTREMELY late, yes, school is trying to murder me. Time warped and gone again, Primo had his wish to travel to the future. So, what happens next? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. It may be a chapter in every week **MAYBE EVEN MONTHS**. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	28. BACK TO THE PRESENT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 28: INTO/BACK TO THE FUTURE/PRESENT**

Flash! Destination arrived. Boom! The group assembled. The 5 year-old Lambo was back too. 17 people appeared. The 2 generations of Sky guardians stumbled. The 2 generations of Earth guardians fell. The Sky Mare ring holder levitated.

"Welcome back." Irie Shouichi approached them. "Spanner, good job. Only 10 minutes have passed."

"No problem. It was easy to find both Adult Lambo and the Primo generation members. I initially predicted that both generations would be separated from each other but it seems that they were involved in some kind of conflict." Spanner pointed at Tsuna. "This young boss tried to erase his ancestor's existence from the face of earth."

Irie looked at Tsuna, as if questioning his sane mind.

"It's a long story. " Tsuna protested as he recovered. "Anyway, Irie, we need to carry Gokudera to the medical room now. He is currently poisoned by some unknown bullets from the past."

"Sure. Hey, prepare the medical room; there is someone that's injured here." Irie and Tsuna carried Gokudera out of the room and into the medical room.

"Seriously, what happened?" Irie lifted Gokudera onto a mobile bed. "Why were you even engaged in a battle with the Vongola Primo?" Irie pushed a button and the mobile bed transferred Gokudera into the care unit.

"I need to be with Gokudera. I'll answer your questions later." Tsuna went after the mobile bed.

"No, explain now." Irie stopped Tsuna. "Believe in the Vongola medical officers. Believe in the technology that we have now. So just go back to the meeting room to meet with the crowd that came with you. You have to tell them, especially the Primo family, about the situation that you currently are in. With that in mind, try not to anger or mess with the Primo family anymore."

"Situation?" Tsuna asked. "What situation? I came back because of Adult Lambo's words."

"Seriously… Tsuna, read the paper that Adult Lambo gave you. It contains almost everything that you need to know."

"Really." Tsuna opened the piece of paper. Tsuna scanner through the paper. _Yes, the ninth, fire, help, time , Primo, kill._

"It is…" Tsuna started. Then a sudden jolt of realisation rammed into his brain.

"Wait, impossible." Tsuna read the paper again, this time with more attention to the content." His eyes widen in shock and fear as he continued reading the piece of paper.

"Now, do you get the situation?" Irie asked. "You could have continued your vacation in the past a little bit longer but this is an emergency. Both Reborn-san and Xanxus-san are at their wits end." Irie then tapped Tsuna's shoulder. "Tsuna-kun, we need everyone's help." Irie then stopped. He checked his surroundings before reminding Tsuna, "By the way, whatever you do, don't let anyone find out about your illness. Especially not Gokudera. He'll feel so guilty."

"I know. I've almost exposed it in the past. It's time to take my medication." Tsuna popped a pill into his mouth. It tasted bitter and Tsuna grimaced. His medication… He had to take his medication regularly. Or else, he may not be able to remain on planet earth for an extended amount of time…

"Irie, if anything happens to me, tell everyone that I'm sorry." Tsuna kept his medication. "Tell them that I've not been able to fulfil my job as Vongola Decimo and I regret that."

"Shut up! You will be fine and I know it!" Irie shouted at Tsuna, wanting Tsuna to abandon his negative thoughts.

"No, Irie. I know my limits." Tsuna straightened his back and walked towards the direction of the room that his guardians are in.

"Your limits. How would you know? They are endless!" Irie grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I know my own limits." Tsuna repeated. He then shook off Irie's hand off his shoulder. "And I'm near my breaking point." Tsuna then opened the door and entered the room, leaving Irie outside.

_Tsuna, you are crazy. You will die at this rate. You will die! _Irie turned and went to the medical room. _Gokudera, you have to get well soon, support your Juudaime! _

_Irie, thank you. _Tsuna closed his eyes as he silently thanked his friend. _Thank you very much…_

**When Gokudera was being brought to the medical room**

"Tsunayoshi-kun does not look well." Byakuran commented when Tsuna and Irie left. "Do you know what happened to him, Enma-kun?" Byakuran looked at the Shimon Decimo. He had always wondered if the Shimon family had any special skills just like the Vongola have hyper intuition.

Enma shrugged. He had noticed that Tsuna had been even more active than usual but the sudden surge of energy had worried him. _Tsuna-kun, what had happened to you? Normally, you would had given your signature shriek and avoid battles. Why did you even start a battle with Vongola Primo?_ "Byakuran, I don't know. I really don't know…"

"Vongola Primo's descendant seems a bit dull doesn't he?" Cozarto whispered to Enma. He didn't wanted Giotto to hear him talking to Enma about Tsuna.

"I'll kill you if you aren't my ancestor." Enma gritted his teeth. "Dull, what do you mean? You are saying that he is dumb?" Enma winced at the last sentence. Tsuna was dumb and bad as sports, it was a well-known fact.

"No. I don't mean that he is dumb." Cozarto waved his hands to clear any misunderstanding he had unintentionally created. "Remember, his eyes seemed a bit dull. It looks as if he had lost quite a bit of hope in the world. I worry for him." Cozarto thought for a moment. "Shall we cheer him up?"

"Leave him be, Cozarto-kun. He will be fine." Byakuran looked around. "Seems like everyone here, with the exception of us are tired." He then winked at Shimon Primo. "Why not tour around Namimori?" He then extended his hand to Shimon Primo.

"Namimori?" Cozarto asked.

"Let's say that it's the name of this town."

"That's a good idea. But is it all right to leave the Vongola family here?" Cozarto looked at the exhausted Vongola Primo. _Exhausted? Was the fight so intense? Tsuna-kun must be a strong leader. I envy him. Such a strong boss in a vigilante group. I wonder about my Shimon family though. Is it strong? Does it still support the Vongola family?_

"Just be back before dark. I realised that you hadn't have lunch yet so you may want to have lunch at the near-by mall." Spanner told them. He was adjusting his machine and like always, had a candy in his mouth. "Shoichi said that he have something important to tell all of you at night." He then threw a few candies to Enma. "Try these. They are my new sweets."

"Thank you, Spanner." Enma thanked the engineer. He then grabbed Corzarto's hand. "Let's go, Byakuran and Cozarto. We have to walk around this town for some time. I miss the air here."

"Sure." Cozarto smiled and he followed Enma.

"This shall be fun." Byakuran smiled and he followed the 2 Earth guardians out.

"Hope that we don't meet any trouble along the way…"

**As for Tsuna's guardians**

"Anyone knows what had happened to Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. He sat on the floor, resting from the previous battle they had. They were resting with the Primo's guardians, unsure of what they should do. After seeing the battle between the 2 generations, the Primo guardians was avoiding the Decimo guardians and vice versa. They did not know what to say. Even the rain guardians can't crack a joke to lighten the mood. Lambo was too exhausted to even talk. Lampo was busy twirling his hair, trying to release the tension building up in him. The EXTREME sun guardians were EXREMELY unusually EXTREMELY quiet. Hibari, for the first time, was actually with the group and sipping his tea. Alaude was busy trying to figure out how in the world they managed to enter this annoying situation. Chrome was just plain quiet. Mukuro was pacing around. Daemon tried to find a time to create some prank but the time was never right. G was observing even action from the Decimo family, ready to protect his boss if the Decimo guardians lashed out at him. Primo just looked at the floor, resting and thinking of a way to decrease the tension around them.

But unfortunately, no ideas came out. The air around them was too dangerous.

_Now that I recall… Tsuna had said that the Vongola family in the present is a mafia family. I hope that he is joking. My vigilante group that I've created… can't possibly but a mafia family …right? _Primo was sweating profusely. _Someone say something!_ His wish was soon granted.

"Eh… someone please answer me?" Yamamoto forced himself to say another sentence to test the tension around them. It had lessened when G replied.

"He was shot and injured from a fight…"

"Oh… I see…" The conversation died off. The tension increased right at the moment too.

Whoosh. The door slid open. The guardians looked up and saw Tsuna standing in front of them, looking all authoritative and majestic at the same time. Vongola Primo looked at Tsuna, thinking that Tsuna may continue their battle. Tsuna then took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He calmed himself before he started speaking.

"I would like to welcome the Primo family to our Vongola base. I wouldn't like to start saying about the reason why the Primo family needed to be here and so I will like to leave it to the next morning." Tsuna paused and looked at his audience. They were all drenched and tired. Even Vongola Primo. The fight and time-travel had dealt a huge blow on all of them, causing them to be completely tired.

"That is a great idea." Lampo yawned. "Please show us to our room." Tsuna turned and gestured to a few men and they showed the way to the Primo's family room. Unsurprisingly, Lampo, Daemon and Alaude went to their designated rooms while Giotto, G , Asari and Knuckle stayed.

"Kufufu, I guess both Chrome and I will return back now." Mukuro smiled. He tapped his trident and a barrier of mist appeared, covering both Chrome and him and later vanishing.

"Sawada, I need to EXTREMELY get home now. I'll EXTREMELY drop Lambo off at your house. That kid is EXTREMELY tired." Ryohei EXTREMELY dashed out of the base, giving the sleeping Lambo an EXTREME piggyback ride, right into the main street and ran, despite the fatigue he felt.

"I guess we need to talk." Tsuna spoke to the rest of the Primo family when Ryohei left.

"Yes, indeed." Giotto nodded his head. He knew that whatever that was going to happen next. It wouldn't be pleasant at all. His hyper intuition had told him all that he needed to know. He must be on guard.

"This time, some of our guardians will be with us, I do hope that you understand that I will not be fighting against you at all, it will be an ugly sight. Even so, I do wish that you will stay calm and composed. Once again, I'm really deeply sorry for what happened to your Storm guardian and admit that it's my fault." Giotto unexpectedly bowed.

Tsuna didn't flinch at all. "I told you that I'll not forgive you. But this time, I'll try to keep my cool. I don't want to destroy the Vongola base here." Tsuna turned and walked onward, gesturing the Primo family to follow him.

"This has such a strong tension, eh?" Asari gave a forced smile.

"Just what on earth is going to happen?"

_Teaser:_

The place which Enma always visited, the place where the decomposed body of Cozarto Shimon lay.

**An intense pressure in the future? Tsuna having a fatal illness? Another talk? What will be their topic for the discussion this time? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	29. VISIT TO SHIMON PRIMO'S GRAVE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 29: VISIT TO SHIMON PRIMO'S GRAVE**

"I just realised that I'm tired." Cozarto yawned as he followed behind Enma.

"Me too. I wonder how the Vongola Family maintained their actions even when they are tired." Enma agreed with Cozarto.

"Take these pills then, they'll relieve you of your fatigue." Byakuran smiled and handed out 2 white pills. "They are modified before, with the knowledge I've gather in the past, present and future, this is indeed the pill to relieve fatigue and almost any sickness."

"Thank you." Enma and Cozarto thanked Byakuran. They popped the pill into their mouth.

"One more thing, the pill is bitter. Bitter till a point when you can't talk for a few minutes. Don't worry; you needn't talk as the pill's bitterness is beyond the expression of words." Byakuran recalled, unfortunately, it was all too late.

Crunch! The Shimon bosses had bit down on the pill. The bitterness overwhelmed their mouth, stayed there as the bitter taste proceeded to surely but slowly nuke their taste buds. Furthermore, the pill had already dissolved in their mouth even before they had the chance to spit the pill out. Luckily, there was no one around to see that sight.

"Hah! Hah haaah ha!" Enma tried to speak but to no avail. He was gasping for air and trying to recover from the overwhelming bitterness that was growing in his mouth. His knees had already given way as he crashed onto the hard concrete floor.

"Hahah!" Cozarto was panting and trying to figure out some words to describe the bitterness. But just as Byakuran had mentioned, Cozarto can't even find a word to describe it, it was just simply and wickedly… bitter.

"Haha, I guess I've told you the last bit of information a bit too late." Byakuran laughed. "Before any of you lash out at me, it is true that your fatigue is gone, am I right?" Byakuran looked at the 2 Shimon bosses that were still trying to recover.

"Arghh. Argh!" Enma glared at the Mare ring holder. Though his fatigue was gone, the bitterness of the pill had indeed given him an unprepared shock. As proud as he was in taking such bitterness in life, his mouth had surrendered to the bitter test it had just. He looked at his ancestor on his left and he realised that Cozarto had not taken such a huge damage from the pill. Though he too, was spluttering from the taste, but it wasn't till an extent when he had to kneel on the floor just to recover.

"Argh?" Enma tried to speak again, this time looking at Cozarto. Cozarto just stood there, waiting for the foul taste to disappear. _What in the world is in that pill? _Enma wondered. _It's like a pill made of all the bitter gourd I ate in the last 'bitter gourd eating' competition, even Tsuna puked after eating one of them._

"Well, shall we continue?" Byakuran asked, enjoying every second of the moment seeing the disgusted faces of the Earth guardians. Without allowing Byakuran to continue talking, Enma had rushed forward, taking the lead and begun to proceed to the destination where he wanted to go. The place which Enma always visited, the place where the decomposed body of Cozarto Shimon lay.

"Hey now, Enma-kun, you can't really be bringing us to such a place right? Where are we going?" Byakuran had stopped after they had reached. There was no one around and tombstones were surrounding them. It was a perfectly normal for a cemetery but of all times, Enma had run there right in the afternoon, when the sun was shining brightly above their heads. Byakuran looked around and can't seem to find a reason to state that they were taking a shorter way to another venue. In other words Byakuran realised that they were indeed visiting a cemetery in the middle of the day.

"Enma-kun…" Byakuran rested his palm on Enma's shoulder, "You are joking right? Why would anyone want to come to a cemetery at this time of the day?" Enma didn't answer as he led both Byakuran and Cozarto deeper into the cemetery. As they went deeper, the lights became dimmer and dimmer till they entered complete darkness.

"Enma-kun!" Cozarto was getting nervous, "Please answer Byakuran-kun, where are we going?" Cozarto had recovered from the bitterness of the pill. Enma didn't answer him too. It was useless to even reply as Enma was still under the consequences of the pill. He had tried to softly mutter to himself but the most he could manage was just a short 'hi' and the rest were just different combinations of 'argh's. Enma then sent out his earth flames, lighting up the cemetery. The flames had easily caught fire on the torches on the wall. Wait, walls?

"Where are we? Why are there walls? Weren't we in an open cemetery?" Cozarto panicked. "Wait… is... is this some kind of future magic?" Cozarto sounded freaked out.

"No." Byakuran replied. He had come to realisation that the cemetery they saw was just an illusion. They had actually entered a cave, a cave that Byakuran had remembered from the parallel worlds. "This, my dear Cozarto," Byakuran gulped before continuing. "This is your grave. The very place where you are buried after your death."

"And… and so…" Cozarto pointed his finger at a certain direction. Both Byakuran and Enma turned to look. As they registered the image in their brains, they jumped back, unable to belief what they had just seen.

"That…that is…is me…right?" Cozarto pointed at the pile of bones that had formed themselves to become a complete human's skeleton.

"Im...Impossible." Enma managed to stutter. He was released from the bitterness of the pill. "How… can it be? I only know about possession of the living, not the bringing back of the dead, especially when they are just a pile of bones."

"This…is something that one of the parallel worlds had invented." Byakuran spoke. "This is a very cruel and inhuman way to bring back the very soul of the dead."

"Hahaha! As expected of Byakuran, the mare ring holder. You know so much information." A voice called out. "You are indeed a genius, but will your brain help you out of this mess? I would prefer that you stay out of this, Byakuran." The voice continued.

"Who's there?" Cozarto shouted into oblivion.

"What are you doing in the sacred grave of the Shimon Primo?" Enma clenched his fists, ready to fight. "Get out before I destroy you!"

"My my my, Enma-kun is as hostile as ever. As for Cozarto-kun, why are you here? You should be that pile of bones." The voice crackled as the skeleton picked up long sword and gave an unwelcoming wave to Cozarto.

"Eh, hello, my older skeletal self…" Cozarto gave a nervous wave back.

"This isn't a joke." Enma shouted at the voice. It was impossible to tell the direction that the voice came from, it was very evenly spread out in the cave and the echoes were surely disrupting Enma from picking out the possible places for the owner of the voice to hide in.

"Yes, Enma-kun. This isn't a joke." The voice agreed with Enma. Much to the trio's horror (Yes! Including Byakuran!), much more skeletal warriors rose up and the number of the skeletons were by the hundreds. "This isn't a joke, Enma-kun." The voice laughed. "This is war." The voice had turned serious and the skeletons had rushed at the trio.

Enma and Cozarto had quickly reacted and entered their hyper dying will mode. As for Byakuran, he was practically playing with the undead warriors as he shattered the bones into dust. Yes, he was playing until he realised that he had been destroying a bunch of illusions that was blocking the real skeletons.

"Enma-kun! Cozarto-kun!" Byakuran cried out! "There are some very powerful illusions around! Be careful!" Byakuran had almost been sliced by a long sword. He then grabbed a random skeleton and gave a powerful judo throw, causing it to smash onto the rocky floor and breaking into multiple pieces. "They're endless!" Byakuran exclaimed and he then summoned his weapon, the White Dragon. "Go wild!" White dragon gave a battle cry and pierced through the illusions.

"We know about that!" Cozarto had launched a bunch of earth flames to burn the skeletons to ashes by having them clash around and burn through the increased friction. Enma was busy trying to find the owner of the voice by manipulating and detecting gravity with his given power.

"I can't find the guy…"Enma was exasperated. "I'll rip him into pieces if I ever find him."

"Enma, help! The skeletons are increasing! So are the illusions!" Cozarto called out to his successor. Just as Enma wanted to answer, the voice was heard again and it made things worse than it was then.

"Now, here comes a higher level of difficulty!" The voice bellowed and the skeletons' ignited.

"This is crazy! How did you even manage to insert the 7 flames of the sky into the skeletons?" Cozarto cried out.

"This is a secret…" The voice laughed. "Now, will you be able to defeat the swarms of elemental skeletal warriors? Or will you survive through this battle? Hahaha!"

"Show yourself!" Enma demanded. He sent out multiple flames to knock the incoming horde of undead but it was not enough. There was no reply.

"Stop asking for the guy to come out! We had better care for our safety!" Cozarto fought through the skeletons but the flames had done some considerable damage on him. He looked around and decided that he was left with no other options.

"I call forth the ultimate power of the earth!" Cozarto roared and his Earth ring turned brighter and brighter. Earth flames were leaking out in all directions.

"Rise!" Pillars of earth rose and smashed the skeletons against the walls of the cave.

"Push!" The pillars formed a wall and forced the skeletons out of the cave.

"Wow…" Enma was amazed as he felt the sudden surge of earth flames from his ancestor. "So, this is the power of the 1st generation Shimon boss." Enma watched in amusement as a large group of skeletons were either crushed or tangled up when the wall moved.

"Shimon Cozarto… I know you are strong and all but…" Byakuran then raised his voice in protest, "There's no reason to push me out as well!" Byakuran had to avoid being trapped in the tumbling waves of bones and the attacks of the remaining skeletons that did not get crushed by their fallen counterparts.

"Just destroy the remaining pile of bones…"Cozarto said in reply to Byakuran's protest. "You can join us after you've dealt with them." He then softly muttered to himself, "I have something important to take care of." Turning around to face nowhere in particular, he demanded, "Now that I've excluded the Mare ring holder, tell me, what business you have with us, the Shimon family?"

"Are you sure it's the time to ask me that?" The voice was heard once again. "You are fighting against the elemental skeletons."

"Watch out!" Enma cried out as he saw a lighting elemental based skeleton charged towards Cozarto with a broadsword in hand.

Crash! The skeleton crumbled into dust as soon as it had gotten near Cozarto.

"What's there to worry about when I can destroy everything that comes close to me?" Cozarto smirked. "I repeat what business you have with us, the Shimon family?"

"Nothing." The voice replied. "We, the Orca family had nothing to do with you, the Shimon family."

"What?" Enma was shocked. He then parried away a blow from a sword and thrust a punch through the enemy's skeletal ribs. "Why are you attacking us then?"

"Blame yourselves for being allies with the Vongola if you want to know why we are attacking you." The voice answered.

"The Vongola?" Cozarto asked. "Do you have a problem with the Vongola?"

"Not really. But we do have a problem with your friend, the Vongola Primo."

"What? Enma, we have to return back to their base now!" Cozarto turned towards Enma.

"I'm sorry but, I can't allow you to go further!" A bunch of skeletons rushed after them.

"White finger!" The wall that Cozarto formed broke and a beam of light broke through, barely missing both the Shimon bosses and hitting the skeletons behind.

"Byakuran, you should be better with your aiming! You've almost killed either of us!" Enma shouted.

"Dodge it then! The wall that you made is way to strong! Just how powerful are your flames? Anyway, hold on till I destroy this and get both you out." Byakuran charged up his power as he steadied himself to break down the wall that Cozarto made. The wall was blocking their only way of exit.

"The undead are still after us!" Enma said. "The elements of the sky made the skeletons too hard to destroy! Not to mention the irritating propagation ability of the cloud flames in some of the skeletons." He then blinded some of them together, crushing them.

"Byakuran! Can't you be a bit faster?" Cozarto asked desperately.

"What do you want me to do? Blast you away along with the wall?" Byakuran asked.

"I guess that I have no other choices…" Cozarto called out to Enma. "Lend me a hand! We are going to blast the undead out once and for all. I won't even care if you blast my remains out." He then pointed at the skeleton at the very back. It had the same flames as he does, the flames proved itself as Shimon Cozarto. Cozarto's Shimon ring then showed Enma what Cozarto's plan was.

"Let's do it then!" Enma roared in agreement as both of them pointed their gloves at the mob. "Let's destroy them together with the big mouth!"

"Stop it! The cave will collapse if you do something reckless! Just hold them back till I destroy the wall! Hey are both of you idiots listening?" Byakuran shouted at them. Unfortunately, it was all way too late.

"Gravita della Terra!" The Shimon family bosses shot the spheres out, flying at the opposition at such fearsome speed and crushing them instantly.

Unfortunately…

…the gravity spheres smashed right through the cave and causing the resting place of Shimon Cozarto to crumble into dust, heavily what Byakuran had called 'the 2 idiots that almost committed suicide'.

_Teaser:_

_First, his guardian had failed to protect Gokudera and now, he is wasting my time! _Tsuna's muscles had tensed up.

**Yay! Action! The Shimon cooperation with Byakuran! Who is the owner of the voice? Are the Earth guardians heavily injured? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	30. The Fall of Vongola Decimo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30: THE FALL OF VONGOLA DECIMO<strong>

Tsuna and his remaining guardians (the Rain and Cloud guardians) were sitting at the round table, facing Giotto, G, Asari and Knuckle. Both Sky guardians do have something to talk about but they can't just bring the topic out. It was a kid facing off his great-great-great grandfather because of some blunder that the older man and his friend did. Not just any friend, it was his right-hand man, his most trusted friend and probably the strongest among the seven guardians (except the Sky guardian himself). One of the very men that committed the blunder was sitting beside his boss and shifting uncomfortably.

"G… can you please stop moving around?" Giotto kept his voice hushed as he tried to stop G.

"But… but what's with this tension here? It's making me feel uncomfortable. Still, why had then tension level increased ever since the Sky guardian's trial?" G continued fidgeting, openly showing his discomfort and uneasiness.

"I was too harsh with my words towards Decimo and… G! Just stop bloody fidgeting would you? You are making me uncomfortable too!" Giotto hissed at his Storm guardian in a futile attempt to stop him from fidgeting.

Knuckle was sitting still with his arms crossed. He was carefully examining the tenth boss of the vigilante group that he had joined. He remembered the time when Vongola Primo had extended his hand to him in the boxing ring after he had accidentally incapacitated an opponent. He had then taken his hand to join the newly created Vongola to protect others and atone for his sin in destroying his opponent's life. From then on, he had cut down the number of times he had been EXTREME. Yes, he still like being EXTREME, but looking at those kids made him feel uncomfortable, especially his very own successor. He was overly EXTREME and EXTREMELY EXTREMELY bright. It was okay to be EXTREMELY bright but being EXTREMELY EXTREMELY bright could cost the family and the Sun guardian to crumble and burn. Knuckle had already decided that he will train his successor to become a warm Sun, not a huge ball a scorching fire. His current reason for observing Vongola Decmio was clear. He's suspecting that Tsuna was carry a huge burden or secret all by himself, refusing to let his guardians know. As a priest, he would like to get Tsuna to state his confession to him after this talk.

Asari was trying to relieve the tension building within him. He wanted to release his expressions, saying that he was sick and tired of this atmosphere and get the Sky guardians to talk calmly to each other, sorting each difference other without destroying the surroundings and disturbing anyone. Unfortunately, he can't do that. He had to maintain his composure in front of his successor and fulfill his role as the rain guardian. 'Becomea blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away' was what both Vongola Primo and he had settled on as the duty of the rain guardian. He then observed Yamamoto. His successor seemed as worried as he was. His interaction with Yamamoto had told him that the later Rain guardian was a capable one. His personality was cheerful and can settle conflicts. There was just one bad point about it though; Yamamoto had taken the happenings in the family as a personal thing. He was like a damage metre, increasing the damage points when some bad happens and later solving it. When his metre reaches its limit, it will explode can cause the subsequent physical and mental break down of the rain guardian. Asari made a mental note to ask Yamamoto if he had any methods of stress relieving after they had finished their discussion.

While at the same time across the table, Tsuna looked at the Primo's family as he silently tapped his fingers on the ceramic table. He wasn't sure how to start a conversation correctly and even continue the conversation when he had gotten himself into one. The main reason that Tsuna wasn't able to talk was that he too nervous and tensed despite the tough front he had. _I've shouldn't had gotten myself into such a situation by inviting Primo here! What's with this weird setting? Why won't Primo say anything? He is really pissing me off! First, his guardian had failed to protect Gokudera and now, he is wasting my time! _Tsuna's muscles had tensed up.

Yamamoto was sitting at Tsuna's left. Just as Gokudera was Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man, Yamamoto had secretly but surely self-proclaimed himself as Vongola's Decimo's 'left hand'. He was not wondering what was going to happen next but rather, he was wondering what would he do if something had actually happened. _What am I supposed to do if Tsuna flares up? Though it's been a long time since he really did, wait, no! He did flare up some time back when we're in the past, before he went with Primo and accepted the trials. Even so, he kept himself in check! The expression on Tsuna's face doesn't seem very friendly and ready to talk it out with Primo right now… How I really wish that Gokudera is here right now, he will know how to deal with this situation when Tsuna becomes seriously angry. _Tsuna faced had the expression of a furious wild animal that may go berserk any moment.

Hibari was as quiet as ever but this time, he was sitting next to Tsuna, sitting at Tsuna's right. Yes, he hated crowds even till then but he had decided to join into this little group. The original reason that Hibari had not return to the roof of Namimori Middle School was that he had wanted to have a short rest and later have a quick and through patrol around his home ground. Just as he was going to leave then, Hibari had gotten interested in the talk that the 2 Sky guardians were going to have. In the past, he had felt pissed off and enraged when that herbivore shouted at them to lower their weapons and when alone with the herbivore look-alike to have some secretive discussion. He had felt a tiny bit angry when he knew that Tsuna had accepted another trial without his consent. The last trial had endangered the lives of some bystanders and they were lucky that his reflexes were quick enough to get Roll to protect them. As of then, they were going to have another talk without him again? No! He will not have that. If that herbivore was going to promise something that may endanger others again, he, Hibari Kyoya, will thrash the daylights out of him. _Just what are they going to talk about? If it involves another activity that may affect others in this town, I'm going to bite them to death._

"I had enough." Giotto broke the still silence. "Decimo, if you do not wish to speak, then I shall have this opportunity first." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Decimo, I would like to go into the open for a tour around. I believe that it will be all right for you if you guide us in this foreign land." Just with this sentence alone, Giotto had taken a very dangerous bet. If Tsuna's answer was a 'yes', the Primo's family would be able to test their successors and it would also mean that the Primo family will be able to show their faces to the public but with Tsuna and probably some of his guardians. On the other hand, if the reply was a 'no', it would strongly restrict the Primo's family movements and not allow any trials to be given to the guardians. The Primo family waited for the young Vongola's answer.

After hearing Giotto's request, Tsuna was quite surprised. He had wanted to show the first generations around the town, putting aside the anger against Giotto. As much as he disliked him, it was his responsibility as a host to show his guests around. He won't like the idea of his ancestor getting lost in Japan and later causing a whole lot of possible troubles. _I guess I need to accept his request. _

"I guess it's all right." Tsuna nodded, showing his approval. "Still, I need to say that it forbidden to go out of the Vongola base without my consent." He then directed the next sentence to the guardians of Vongola Primo. "As Giotto-san had said, this is a foreign land for you. Not just foreign, I would also say it is very alien in both culture and technology." Tsuna took a second to look at the Primo generation before continuing, "Is it all right for you, Giotto-san, to represent all your guardians to accept my condition of all you getting my permission before leaving this Vongola HQ for whatever reason?" This was a very pressuring statement for Giotto. He can't be sure that his guardians would even abide by this condition even after he had notified them, especially his aloof cloud guardian, Alaude. After G and his failure to protect Gokudera, Giotto had to make sure none of them (including the missing guardians) piss Tsuna off.

"I accept." Giotto had successfully hidden his uncertainty and replied.

"All right." Tsuna smiled. After the Giotto's topic, everyone had calmed down and was not as tensed as before. "Now I'll bring out my topic of disscussion," Tsuna lower his voice, "Giotto-san, at your 7 o'clock."

Without a warning, Giotto had launched his fist at the specific direction, causing his fist to clash into a face of an assassin. "Seriously, Tsuna-kun, why do we keep on encountering people who are after our necks? This is too much, even after I've come to your present."

"I think I know why there are always assassins. I'll confirm it with you after this." Tsuna caught a hand and broke it without much of a thought.

"Arrgh!" The owner of the hand screamed.

"We're found out! Get them! They are already trapped." Someone from the bunch shouted. A swarm of assassins charged at them and a whole range of nets flew on top of 'victims'.

"No… you are in our trap, herbivore." Hibari muttered. The room that they were in faded and turned into a large space. The distance between the aggressors and the targets lengthened, causing the net to fall on some of the aggressors instead.

"What happened?" Knuckle cried out. He was not used to such quick surprises.

"It was an illusion, a strong one that is." Asari took out his irregular swords.

"I've realized it right away." G commented and took out his trusty bow and arrow.

"This is our training area, so the walls are all reinforced steel, almost impossible to destroy." Tsuna told Knuckle. "Don't worry about accidentally destroying this area."

"Reinforced steel?" Knuckle was dumbfounded. Before he even he had time to think about it, he realized that he was already involved in an all-out battle. He had to duck and give a quick jab to the opponents. He can't activate his maximum break then as he was too tired, way too tired. _This is bad, very bad. I'm not in the condition to go EXTREME now. My body is already nearing its breaking point after the time-travel._

This situation didn't only apply to Giotto's Sun guardian; it had also affected the rest of the discussion group. Along with Knuckle, Asari was already facing trouble trying to dodge bullets. Their weakness in being unable to attack from a distance had cost them to focus on defending, not attacking. "Sorry, I don't really like to spill blood but…" Asari slashed 1 of the opposing force that entered his attacking range, "I have my duty to protect Giotto." _I can't keep this up… My strength is slowing fading away… _Asari was forced to masquerade that he wasn't tired at all.

G, on the other hand was able to attack but not defend. His arrow had successfully killed some aggressors but that was not enough to significantly minimize the danger that they were in. Yes, he might have mastered the art of street-fighting but that wasn't enough to avoid incoming bullets. His fatigue had slowed both his reloading and movement speed. The only reason why he was still fighting was that he had spent most of his energy to avoid ending up riddled with bullets and for all he knew, he wasn't going to last long. Bullets had already made contact with the side of his cheek. _The guns of this era... just how many bullets does 1 magazine hold? _

Giotto, as Vongola Primo, had shown himself worthy of his title in this battle. Guided by his uncanny ability, hyper intuition, he had knocked out several people without much trouble. Besides that, he had also snatched guns, removed magazines from guns and stole belts from the opposing force. Within the currently fighting Primo generation, Giotto was the only person that was actually successful in clearing, disarming and stopping large masses of enemy.

"Pests, I'll bite all of you to death." Hibari had lunged at the group of attackers before they could even react. Known for his cold heartedness, strength and insane speed, Hibari's tonfas had quickly found its way to the skulls and hearts of many people, causing mainly nothing but massive pain to those lucky ones. "This is boring, entertain me more will you?" Hibari continued to advance to his potential preys that were backing away from what they declared as a 'monster'. "Of all times, you just have to appear when I'm tired." Hibari gave a silent yawn as he quickly charged forward and sent his tonfa through the shoulder blade of an enemy.

_You're lying, Hibari-san. _Tsuna thought as he went pass his Cloud guardian. He had entered his Dying Will mode when the fight had begun. Looking to his right, expecting to see Hibari fighting with full of energy was what he had predicted. However, what he saw was just a fury metal sphere of destruction, repelling anytime that's in its way. Tsuna's way of fighting was equal to Giotto's. By relying on his inborn hyper intuition, he had long ago 'mind-read' his opponents, causing their attacks to be way too late and slow for Vongola. However, unlike Vongola Primo, he was more focused on breaking jaws to render the opposing forces unable to fight rather than using peaceful methods, such as the methods Giotto did. "There is no need to hold back against scums like you." Tsuna muttered as he punched an opponent.

"You're joking. Don't over-estimate yourself, Vongola Decimo." An opponent fired a shot that grazed Tsuna's arm.

"Tsk." Tsuna grimaced. "Just sleep!" Tsuna sent a punch to the opponent's guts, followed by an uppercut and a round-house kick to his neck.

_What's wrong, Tsuna? You're losing your cool. _Yamamoto thought as his blade sliced through the hordes of enemies. Yamamoto wasn't having much of a trouble as Asari was, even when they were both as tired. His Shigure Soen Ryu style was completely flawless as said and proved. Combined with his rain flames, the bullets that he faced were completely slowed down till the bullets had reached the speed slower than an aging snail. "Let's try this out." Yamamoto muttered to himself. "Shigure Soen Ryu: 9th Generation Secret Style: Winter Rain." Yamamoto thrust his sword forward and unleashed massive amounts of rain flames to swallow the assassins. Flames flooded out of his Vongola rain ring uncontrollably, causing the assassins that came in contact with flames to freeze in their tracks and turn unconscious, thus ending the battle.

A single action from the Decimo rain guardian made Giotto and the guardians know something important. The Decimo family isn't a good choice to pick if one ever needs an enemy.

"W…what…did y…you just do, k…kid?" Asari asked. He wasn't familiar with the as familiar as the tenth generation about the flames. The only thing that he knew was that flames can be brought out with their own resolution and the flames were so super-condensed that could even melt steel. But flames that freeze movements and stop body functions? That was something new to him.

"Well, it's something I've learnt." Yamamoto smiled at Asari. "It's the property of our flame."

"Property?" G inquired.

"Yes. Each of our flames has different property. My Cloud flame's property is propagation." Hibari took the courtesy to tell the Giotto's Storm guardian.

"So tell me, what is the property of the Sky flame?" Giotto was interested to find out about the property of his flame.

Before Giotto had the chance to find out, a Vongola member rushed in, tripping over his own feet. "Everyone, I've bad news!"

"Be careful! What's wrong?" Knuckle asked him.

"By…Byakuran-sama had just sent us a message. T…the Shimon family… had… had been attacked by the Orca family in the grave of Cozarto Shimon and the both bosses of the Shimon family are badly injured! Byakuran-sama said that he don't have the equipments to treat them there and would need our help." The grunt reported.

"The Orca family? They're still around?" Giotto was shocked. He didn't thought that the bitter enemy of the Vongola family would still be around. "Then these people…" Giotto ran towards a random unconscious member of the assassins. "The Orca family…" He recognized the emblem of the Orca flag that was burnt onto the right arm of the member. "The Orca family is still fighting against the Vongola despite the countless times we've crushed them…"

"Those herbivores must know their place." Hibari's eyes gleam devilishly.

"The Orca family… they're the family that attacked us at Vongola HQ! Did we even offend them in any way that was unforgivable?" Yamamoto recalled the bloody battle that had scared him mentally.

"They're the ones that tried to kill us in the Sky guardian's trail… They are after all of us, not just Primo and I…" G gripped his bow as he remembered. In the fight he had, he had also seen the black phoenix that was brunt onto the assassins' right arm.

"So they've been targeting us all along…" Giotto thought. "Regardless, we have to help the Shimon family first. Decimo, send your men to help them out." Giotto commanded.

Tsuna didn't reply. He was looking down on the floor, with his palms covering his eyes.

"Tsuna… you've been quiet ever since the end of the fight and when we've talking about the Orca family… Is anything the matter?" Yamamoto was concerned.

"Decimo, didn't you hear me?" Giotto raised his voice as he asked. "Decimo! Send…"Giotto abruptly stopped as he realized something was not right about Tsuna. "Decimo…" His voice trailed off as he saw a crimson droplet of liquid dripped from Tsuna's hand.

"One trouble after another…" Tsuna softly sighed. He then slowly rise and got ready. "Let's g…go…Blaaarh!" Tsuna's vision blurred and last thing he saw was his blood that he spat out which blocked his vision of the ceiling of training room. Both his hands were coated with blood when Giotto had realized what was happening.

"Tsuna!""Tsuna-kun!" Cries rang out as the young Vongola stumbled, lost his footing, spat blood, violently fell backwards and crashed onto the floor with blood flowing from both sides of his eyes, forehead and both his wrists.

_Teaser:_

If they're going to find anyone that could produce EXTREME Sun flames, Tsuna's Sun guardian was the person to find. _The white-haired herbivore isn't picking up at all…_

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit bloody! Is Tsuna in a serious condition? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! I had also decided to put credits on top! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!<strong>


	31. TROUBLE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thanks those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 31: TROUBLE**

"Quick! Get a stretcher!" Yamamoto screamed at the grunt that was stunned at the sight of seeing his young boss fall.

"Y…yes!" The grunt stumbled as he ran out of the room.

"What do we do?" Giotto was alarmed. His successor was bleeding out and he couldn't do anything to help. He looked around and realized that none of his guardians were reacting. They had seen worse bleeding but bleeding at the edges of eyes, forehead and wrist? It was way too much for the guardians.

Yamamoto had activated his Rain flames then. His flames hed slowed Tsuna's heart rate and thus slowed the blood that was getting pumped out of his boss' body. He had realized that there were gashes on the areas that Tsuna was bleeding from. "Knuckle-san!" Yamamoto practically shouted at the priest, ignoring Giotto's question. "Activate your Sun flames now and blast them at Tsuna!" Yamamoto didn't have a better replacement word for 'blast'. _The bleeding! We must stop Tsuna from losing any more blood!_ "Hibari-san! Contact…" Yamamoto stopped talking when he saw Hibari having his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Herbivore, I know what to do. I do not need anyone to order me around." Hibari glared at Yamamoto. Hibari had not panicked and called Ryohei immediately. If they're going to find anyone that could produce EXTREME Sun flames, Tsuna's Sun guardian was the person to find. _The white-haired herbivore isn't picking up at all…_

Knuckle dashed over to Tsuna and did as what he was told. He did not know why he was asked to blast his Sun flames at Tsuna or why it had to be him, he just knew that he had to trust Asari's successor. "Maximum power!" Knuckle roared as he pushed all his resolve to his Sun ring, causing Sun flames to overwhelm and envelop Tsuna. He was shocked at the recovery speed. Yes, he knew that Sun flames could heal… but at such speed? What does the future hold?

"His wounds… they are healing…" Asari gasped as he observed Vongola Decimo. _The property of the sun flame…activation? The gashes are slowly disappearing. The cells are being forced to actively reproduce to heal the gashes and stop the bleeding. This is the power of the flames…_

Giotto and G were just looking at both Yamamoto and Knuckle. Unable to do anything about the injured Tsuna, they could only watch Knuckle and Yamamoto tend to young Sky guardian. For the first time, Giotto didn't know what he could do to help. He was completely powerless in this situation. He wasn't trained in first aid. He wasn't sure how he should even feel. Sad, because Tsuna happens to be in some illness that maybe he didn't even know. Angry, as he couldn't even lend a helping hand to Tsuna. Regretfully, he knew about the grudge with the Orca family in the past but he didn't do anything about it. Those feelings were overwhelming him. He just stood there, fists clenched. _The Orca familia… they're completely unforgivable. I'm boiling mad. Messing with my family in my present was more than enough. You've now harmed my successor… you're going to burn in hell. _

G had made up his mind. He'd decided to research into modern weapons and take up martial arts. The fight before had made him realized some important. He's not able survive in this future. The guns were much better; his arrows aren't much of a match against them. Martial arts were more developed and fighting purely on instinct won't be sufficient. He had to quickly research into each martial art and find some flaws in them. With the flaws, he would be able to counter them. _How in the world am I going to find out about each martial art? Is there even some high-tech thing that allows me to collect ample information about all of them? It's impossible for something to store that much amount of data too! In the worst situation, I'll have to ask around. I've already caused a misunderstanding between Primo and Tsuna, which is a very troubling Primo. I need to make sure I won't cause more trouble for him. That is the very least I can do._

"Out of the way!" Irie shouted as he burst through the door and into the training room. "Carry Vongola Decimo onto the stretcher. Bring him into the emergency room! I'll be there to treat him shortly." He then looked at the frozen group of mafia. "Drag them away. We shall interrogate them after they are restored." Irie continued. "Make sure they don't commit suicide or do anything stupid."

"Roger!" The grunts did as they were told and within a short span of 5 minutes, the room was cleared of the injured and the frozen.

"Now, will someone mind explaining what happened here?" Irie demanded with an eerie smile as the automatic door slide and closed behind him. Both generations of the Vongola family looked at the engineer. In the eyes of the Primo family, Irie was just a weird kid that happens to be in charge of the whole Vongola base and was asking them what had happened with a charming smile. On the other hand, Yamamoto thought of Irie as a nice engineer but just wouldn't smile. He's proved wrong. The smile that Irie had hidden confusion, anger and worry, it was difficult to have that smile with different mixed emotions. Irie had reached that level that allowed him to communicate with just a smile.

"Ehhh, it's just an accident. Nothing else." G lied. "We were just having a friendly spar with each other till a bunch of friendly people came to join us. Decimo's rain guardian went a little overboard." He then nudged Giotto. "Am I right? Primo?"

"Y…yeah…" Giotto was a bit uncomfortable lying and he looked away from Irie. _It's a lie; even a kid wouldn't believe it. How would one explain that pair of tonfas and the sword that are covered in blood?_

"So… I believe that you were trying to paint this room with deep red paint eh?" Irie said in an icy tone. "Or you thought that painting this room with those FRIENDLY INDIVIDUALS' blood is fun?" The sarcasm was greatly emphasized and Irie was clearly not happy. "This is not funny."

"I understand that." Asari decided to step in. "We are deeply sorry for causing this trouble…"

"You do not understand!" Asari was interrupted by Irie. "I'm not angry that you had caused trouble for us." He then looked at the Primo family. "Do you know how much danger all of you are in? Do you know what advancement had modern technology made? The guns! The killing potential! They are way stronger than those in your days!"

"Ma ma, Irie. It's all rig…"Yamamoto too, was cut off.

"No! It's not all right! I'm angry why didn't any of you called for help? I'm sure you could have given a signal to the main building of the base! What if the bullets drilled through you? How would Tsuna feel? In addition, he is much more worried than you guardians than his own life!" After this statement, Irie turned away from them and walked towards the opened automatic door. "Do anything you like. I hope that there will be no more trouble caused. Tsuna can't be troubled even more." With that, the engineer stomped out, leaving the shocked group standing in the room as the automatic door slammed shut.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…" Knuckle started. "Did that kid said something about Decimo's life?'"

"I think so…" Giotto answered his Sun guardian.

"What are we going to do now?" G asked. "We can't do anything."

"I think I'll head home." Yamamoto said, "I'm too tired to think."

"May I follow you?" Asari asked his successor.

"Perhaps you could. Dad would like a visitor." The rain guardians left.

"What do we do?" Giotto questioned Tsuna's only guardian left with them.

"You guys, follow me." Hibari walked out coolly. "I'll like to show you this town, the town that I live in."

"That'll be great." Giotto responded. He wasn't in the mood to stand around and do nothing. He wanted to run around, let loose and observe the Decimo's cloud guardian. Hibari, to him, was a potential time bomb in the Vongola family. His lust for blood was even more extreme than Alaude even when his was in his teenage years and that may cause a lot of trouble to the Vongola. Giotto was also interested in seeing the town that his descendant live in and if the Vongola was still a vigilante group. Knuckle had nothing else to do but to follow Giotto around. As for G, he had his duty to protect Giotto and thus followed him too. G was especially cautious when Hibari was around. _The aloof, drifting cloud that protects the family from an__independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind, interesting… for I've known no one except for Alaude to have such an aggressive character._

"Open the door closest to Namimori Middle School. We will be heading there." Hibari spoke into his earpiece. The sole reason for him to wear it was to receive alerts whenever there was a fight that actually would either interest or bother him.

"Roger, Hibari-kun." Spanner was at the control station. "But be careful, there are a lot of reports about robbery and extortion."

"I'll see to them." Hibari pressed his earpiece, adjusting the frequency to match with other guardians. "Here, the herbivour wanted you guys to have this, but it seems that he didn't have the chance to personally give these to you." Hibari handed out 3 ear pieces, each color representing the different flames of the guardian and on the earpiece, there is a Vongola crest with a letter 'I' attached to it. "Plug it into your left ear. When you need to communicate with us, the Decimo family, push the button at the back. If you have to broadcast a message to all of us, push the lowest button. If you have to communicate within yourself, push the Roman one button." Hibari gave an explanation on how it works. Though he had disliked talking, he made sure the Primo family understand and not give any trouble to his family.

The gate at the front opened and Hibari coolly walked towards it with the Primo family behind. Hibari was actually dying to see his school. How was his disciplinary committee during his absence? It should still be strong. A week of absence shouldn't have many changes. Upon walking out, he looked around. Yes, it was still Namimori. No changes. Hibari walked out into the main street with the Primo family.

"Decimo's cloud guardian, can you explain what's going on?" Giotto asked after following Hibari for 5 minutes.

"Huh?" Hibari replied without looking at him. He continued walking forward. It was the same, people avoiding him.

"Why are those people avoiding us?" G asked. He realized that Hibari was scary, but the fear in the shown in the eyes of the people was way too unnatural. It wasn't just Hibari. It was the kid and the 3 adults behind. How was it even possible for someone to be scared of a priest and a hot man with blond hair?

"Hibari, please ask them what had happened." Knuckle told Hibari. He was sure something was not right. Something was definitely wrong. It was not normal to avoid strangers. Walking pass them would be fine but they were hiding, as if they were some fiends on patrol.

"Hn. Don't tell me what to do." The Cloud guardian walked towards a young woman. After a short conversation, with a couple of bowing and apologies, the lady with a shivering index finger pointed down the street and Hibari nodded.

"It seems like there is trouble in that direction." Giotto and his guardians started running after the cloud guardian when ther saw the Skylark dashing forward in full speed.

Whwack! The Primo family heard a sickening crunch in the distance. Sure, they reached some seconds later than Hibari, but given the surroundings, it seemed that the victims were killed by some supernatural forces.

_Teaser:_

Regardless of what significance does the speech had, no one actually cared. What people really cared was whether a 7 year-old kid going to be charged with murder.

**What happened? What did Hibari do? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	32. LIGHTNING WITH THE SUN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thank those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it.**

**I would also like to thank** **krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 32: LIGHTNING WITH THE SUN**

Nothing could have prepared Ryohei in the tight situation he was in; being surrounded by masked men while carrying a sleeping kid wasn't exactly the EXTREMELY best situation to be in. He just had to choose to take the shorter way by scaling walls and jumping through fences and later land in a trap laid by the enemy. Yes, it was not his style to scale walls but still, for the enemy to be able to locate his regular route to Sawada's house was astonishing. _This… isn't good. I hardly have any strength left… All I have is my Maximum Break to count on. _The boxer wasn't very sure about winning this alive as his Maximum Break commands a lot of energy from his tired body and mental mind. "Garu! Cambio Forma!" The Sun guardian roared as he summoned his box weapon. The burst of Sun flames appeared and attached itself to Ryohei. _3 minutes… I just need to hang on and protect Lambo for 3 minutes; 3 minutes would be enough!_

"Maximim Combination!" Ryohei put Lambo down and charged towards his opponents at his maximum speed and executed his fastest attack on them. _I need to finish them fast!_ "Maximum Ingram!" He pushed them into a small confined area and launched his explosive punch at them.

"MAXIMUM CCCCCAAAAAANNNNNNNNOOOOONNNNN!" He let out a burst of Sun flames intending to finish them all at once.

The burst of flames erupt from his left fist and made contact with the masked men. The flames ceased and dust rose as Ryohei relaxed his fist. _That should have gotten those punks good… but… what is that EXTREMELY uneasy feeling?_

Boom! Ten chains came out from the dust, wrapped around him and held the Sun guardian down.

"Gah!" Ryohei knees hit the cold hard ground as the chains acted as shackles and chained him onto the ground, restricting every possible movement, even the minutest movement like moving his fingers. The chains then warped themselves around him and bounded his body to his thighs.

"I'm surprised. Is this the Vongola's Sun guardian's power?" One of the masked men laughed. "Bring out your true power, would you? Or this is your best? Hahaha!" He pulled one of chains and Storm flames erupted from the chain and burnt Ryohei. With that, Ryohei's Cambio Forma turned black.

"Arrrghh!" Ryohei screamed in pain. The Storm flames are damaging him and his 3 minutes was already shortened by his physical state and the Storm flames are slowly depleting his remaining Sun flames in him. _I can't just fall! _"Cambio Forma! Version X!" Yellow Sun flames erupted from Ryohei's Cambio Forma and changed into his Vongola Gear.

"Bangle of the Sun Guardian Version X!" Ryohei announced. His Bangle was fully charged. "MAXIMUM SUNSHINE COUNTER!" He unleashed it in light speed, his flames blew away the Storm flames but… that was the only thing that his flames did. _Impossible! What's wrong with them? Even at 100% I'm not even able to harm them? Am I going to die here? There must be a way! There must be one! I'm EXTREMELY unsatisfied! How can I EXTREMELY win?_

"What did you do?" One of the masked men asked as he aimed a kicked at Ryohei's stomach. He winced and crumbled onto the ground "No one had been able to do that… but who cares? You flames ain't going to hurt us!" The masked men then picked the sleeping Lambo up. "You are as useless as this kid over here. Or rather, this kid is bringing you down! You've been protecting him, proecting your burden!" The masked man just had to say those words that Lambo only truly understands and the sentence, just happened to be one of the sentences that will wake Lambo up.

"Lambo-san is not useless!" The Vongola Lightning guardian shouted. "Die, you blacked-mouth man!" Lambo reached into his hair.

"You can't hurt us!" The masked man holding Lambo laughed.

Whatever Lambo pulled out wasn't expected from the masked men. Never will someone actually expect a kid to pull out a metal bat and never will expect a kid to swing the bat with such force right smack onto an adult's forehead.

"Ahhh!" The masked man screamed in pain, forehead bleeding profusely. "You brat! How dare you…" He never had the chance to finish his sentence as Lambo had to continue his remaining speech. Regardless of what significance does the speech had, no one actually cared. What people really cared was whether a 7 year-old kid was going to be charged with murder.

"Lambo-san…" Lambo slammed the metal bat onto that unfortunate person's head. "….is not useless!" Lambo followed the slam with a mightly great swing to the person's face. "Lambo-san can still fight!" The bat found its way to the man's lower ribs. "Lambo-san is invincible!" Lambo just had to choose the moment to pluck out a pink grenade. "Bow down to Lambo-san!" He hurled the grenade at the masked men behind.

"Run!" BAM! The grenade exploded at them. The masked men were not killed, but were mildly injured. Some parts of their black clothing were blown off. "He... he just blown off our physical resistant suit!" One of the masked man exclaimed. "Just what is that kid?"

"Ha… haha…"Ryohei started laughing as he started to recover. "I see. I understand it now. Perfect. Your physical resistant suit is blown off? Just EXTREMELY perfect."

"Still talking big, eh?" The masked man spat. "You're nothing without your flames."

"How many years had I been a boxer?" Ryohei got up on one knee and slowly stood up. He then took out some bandages and started wrapping his fists. "What is the property of my Sun flames?" Ryohei smiled and the Sun kangaroo blasted sun flames onto him, healing his wounds. "What was I fighting with before I had my flames?" Ryohei glared at the masked men. The masked men frozed when their eyes met the Sun guardian's glare. Ryohei had never really felt angry, or rather, angry enough to kill someone. "What…" Ryohei shouted and charged at the masked men. "What am I fighting for?" Ryohei's right fist connected with a jaw. "Maximum cannon!" Sun flames burst out from his knuckes and the unfortunate human was thrown to the end of the road, lying there and spitting blood.

"What?" The rest of the attackers recovered. They weren't expecting to get hurt by Ryohei. "Our flames resistance suit isn't working?" One of them exclaimed. "Impossible!" Another one of them staggered backwards. "Everyone, we have an overwhelming number advantage over them! We'll just get this over and done with!" A masked man charged towards Ryohei with a sword ignited with Storm flames. "Why do you think I care about what do you fight for, Vongola Sun guardian?"

Bang! That certain masked man met a straight punch from Ryohei. The captain of Namimori Middle School boxing club wasn't going to relax, how could he? He couldn't forgive himself. He just couldn't forgive himself to forget why he had started to box. He wanted to protect Kyoko with his fists. His EXTREME fists! Not flames! His fists are his weapons, not the flames. He started out as a boxer, not a Vongola Sun guardian that uses Sun flames to protect what he's supposed to. "I'm a boxer! I'll settle things with boxing, like a man!" Ryohei was burning with rage. Around his body, a light yellow light started glowing. It then grew darker and darker till his body was covered with a shade of dark yellow. The dark yellow substance stared leaking out of his physically stressed body, threatening to engulf Ryohei's surroundings. His hair covered his eyes, not allowing anyone to see through the windows of his soul. The shaking of his body had made the masked men freaked out. His burning resolve, his never dying perseverance and his immense strength were terrifying beyond believe.

As for Lambo, he was significantly irritated by the fact that no one wanted to play with him. He was also running low on his own supply of grape candies. Sulking didn't help and no one dared to approach him. Lambo himself was a huge annoying kid and with a dangerous weapon mixed together. At that moment, the annoying side of him just had to take over him. Like always, it was always during the wrong moment Lambo chose to throw a huge tantrum. "Lambo-san should just sit here at shout all he wants until you all play with me!" Lambo then went into an annoying overdrive mode and started shouted and screaming in nonsensical mixtures of words. He thought that throwing a grenade and whacking someone's head was just a game of hitman. Just as Lambo was shouting his lungs out, something in Ryohei snapped.

"LAMBO! WOULD YOU JUST EXTREMELY SHUT UP YOU EXTREMELY ANNOYING PIECE OF EXTREME SHIT?" Ryohei roared, apparently lost to his tolerance of Lambo's annoyance. He was protecting him all this while and what that ungrateful brat did was to scream and shout? Lambo immediately stopped. "Maximum Ingram!" Ryohei punched another unfortunate soul. _Thank goodness that the EXTREME idoit shut up. For all I know, I'm EXTREMELY tired and EXTREMELY not acting like myself. I had also never expected the day to come when I would actually EXTREMELY shout at Lambo. Wait a second… calm before the storm! Holy…_

"Uwwaahhh! All idiots must die!" Lambo wailed and interrupted Ryohei's thoughts. "Gyuudon!" Lambo's Vongola Lightning ring immediately ignited with pure green lightning flames. Lambo's resolve summoned Gyuudon and the Lightning flames increased the offensive power of the Lightning bull. In a blink of an eye, the Gyuudon charged at the masked men, knocking all of them down. With the solidification attribute of the Lightning flames and the speed of the charging Gyuudon, the enemy forces suffered with their bones either broken or powdered. None of the enemies survived.

"Wh… what…" Ryohei stuttered and fell onto his bottom. Yes, he had seen and physically felt the power of Gyuudon but what he saw was beyond what he expected. To think, he was actually fired up to actually fight. Gyuudon disappeared and Lambo fell asleep. "Time to take you home…" Ryohei tried to stand but couldn't. "To think I'm EXTREMELY tired… haha." The Sun guardian laughed.

"My my. What a pleasant sight we have here." Ryohei didn't have the energy to look for the source of the voice.

"That brat did had so power, eh?" 2 figures appeared in front of Ryohei.

"What are you doing here?" Ryohei panted. "If you want a fight, get me next time." He glared at the 2 person that looked ever so familiar.

"Tch, that's not how you greet me." The person with a coat bent down. "I must say… you still do have a nice body even when it's all beaten up." He licked his lips. "Back to what we're for, we're here to train you."

"You, train us?" Ryohei looked at Lussuria. "I'm sure about your ability but what about that dude with the messed up hair style?" Ryohei looked at Leviathan.

"It's my will to teach that brat." Leviathan his back turned on Ryohei and was looking at Lambo. _Boss' will is my will. Huh! There's someone! _

"Gah!" Lussuria had just smashed a masked man's jaws with his metal knee. "Come out you guys, you need to know how to conceal your presence professionally."

_Darn! He sensed it too! _Leviathan silently cursed. "Levi Volta!" His parabolas shot out and shot out electricity, instantly killing a bunch of attackers that were in hiding, waiting for their chance to attack them.

Ryohei watched in awe as both members Varia took out the attackers that appeared from their hiding area in seconds. Flashes of electricity, punches and kicks happened all at the same time. The attackers had no chance against them.

Lussuria then stepped on a masked man that he knocked out. "This…" Lussuria pointed a finger towards the sky as a bolt of Sun flames erupted in the sky. "…is Varia quality!"

"WE ARE THE VARIA!"

_Teaser:_

"Mukuro-sama… they left a note here." Chrome appeared, holding her trident near her chest and holding a paper in her hand.

**Lambo and Ryohei! Who left the note behind? You will find out in the other chapters! Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


	33. WITHIN THE MIST

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this. It always helps and encourages me to write fan fiction. Thank you! This is my first story! Enjoy! Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter! I feel happy by just looking at them!**

**I would also like to thank those that had been reading this fan fiction. Those that had put this story on alert and liked it, I am really happy that you had enjoyed it. **

**I would also like to thank ****krystalanimeheart, Maso-chan and miyako for giving me inspirations. **

**Special thanks to Maso-chan for translating Primo's Will into French!**

**So, a new chapter here! Everyone, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 33: WITHIN THE MIST**

"Kufufu…" Mukuro was sitting on his beat sofa polishing his trident. Ken and Chikusa were nowhere to be found. "Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed again as he started swinging the trident above his head. "Where are they? It is unusual for both of them to be gone." He then created an illusionary squirrel and threw his trident right at it, hitting it on its head. "If I find them… kufufufu…" Mukuro rubbed his hands together and smiled menacingly, thinking about some ways to torture them.

"Mukuro-sama… they left a note here." Chrome appeared, holding her trident near her chest and holding a paper in her hand. "They said that they had business with the Vongola in Italy and wouldn't be here for quite some time and Mukuro-sama…" Chrome lowered her voice and continued. "…your smile had just reached a whole new level of creepiness." Chrome turned away and went to a couch nearby that she found earlier and sat down, facing away from Mukuro. _K_e_n… you didn't have to go all the way out to get one for me… _Pasted on the arm of the couch, was a note left for her. I said, _Sit here, ugly girl. The sofa is too small for all of us to squeeze in! Sit elsewhere!_

"Kufufu… Chrome, you do know that I can hear you." He snapped his fingers and both the dead squirrel and his trident disappeared. "My smile and laugher are top class and of course, they improve every time." He held out his palm and a group of purple mist gathered for a while and left, leaving a trident. "As of right now, there is something even more troublesome." Mukuro's eyes turned serious. "What happened, Chrome?"

"Huh. Nothing. What's wrong?" Chrome wasn't sure what Mukuro was talking about. From his tone, she was positive that Mukuro wasn't joking around and something was troubling him. "I feel fine."

"Yes, I can see that. But, don't you think that you are sticking to the young mafia boss a bit too much?" Mukuro was softly tapping his trident on the floor. "It's unnatural… it's bugging me. I don't feel comfortable when you are around him, being so close."

Chrome immediately blushed. "Eh…Mukuro-sama… you… you…" Her throat felt dry. "Mu… Mukuro-sama… are you…" Chrome stopped, twideling her fingers.

"Am I?" Mukuro probed. Chrome seldom speaks her mind. _Odd. Really odd._

"Are you… jealous?" Chrome managed to say. "Are you jealous, Mukuro-sama?" She immediately looked down when she asked.

"Ku! Kufufu…" Mukuro choked on air upon Chrome's hypothesis. _Me, jealous? What is she thinking? _Mukuro then quickly recovered. "Maybe, my dear Chrome. Maybe I'm a bit jealous."

Chrome didn't reply. She had her head down, looking at her lap. _Is Mukuro-sama trying to tease me on purpose? Or is there something really wrong with me? I feel… all right. I'd only just been thinking a lot more lately. Just a little bit more. Thinking? Had I actually been thinking a lot recently? I'm so confused!_

"Chrome, before you enter a frenzied state of being torn in your thoughts, we need think about something else. Something that we can't lose." Mukuro should up and walked towards Chrome's couch.

"Eh?" Chrome snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened as Mukuro approached her, holding her hand and pulling her towards him into a standing position.

"Don't worry, Chrome. We are just getting fired up." Mukuro smiled and pulled her into an embrace, causing the shy girl to blush deep red.

Just then, Chrome heard Mukuro's voice in her head, decoding the message behind Mukuro's simple words.

Boom! An eruption appeared right behind Chrome. She wasn't started at all and she promptly followed that eruption with another eruption of hers. Lava started to rapidly fill up the room as both the Mist guardians started to pull away from each other.

"That should do it." Mukuro smiled as both off them levitated on top of the lava.

"Yes." Chrome smiled and looked at Mukuro. Mukuro returned the look.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed. "They had made a grave mistake." He then shouted. "Come on out, pawns that are just hiding around us."

Just then, several men appeared. They walked into the lava, looked right at the Mist guardians and laughed. "This kind of illusions can't fool us you know?" One of them said and with a stroke of his hand, the lava immediately retreated and vanished. "Or rather… your illusions can't fool us." He snickered.

"Oh my… so we are going to die at home base eh?" Mukuro spoke, but this time a drip of sweat emerged from his temple and rolled down the side of his face. "This isn't good, I don't want to exhaust anymore of my energy…" Both Mukuro and Chrome fell onto the ground, surrounded and threatened. Mukuro and Chrome quickly recovered and took their battle stance. _It's not good… We're really surrounded! _Chrome's mind screamed. She shot a look at Mukuro. _Mukuro-sama… he doesn't seem fit to fight too… the time travel did take up quite a considerable amount of energy from us. _She squeezed her trident as she gathered more courage and confidence. This was a fight that she was placed at such a disadvantage, despite having an ally as the famed master-classed illusionist Mukuro.

"I see that both of you are tired." Another man snickered as he brought out a pistol.

"So?" Mukuro asked mockingly. "Are you going to give us a break?" He sarcastically added. _Why a pistol?_

"Oh sure!" The man replied. His tone was as sarcastic as Mukuro's. "As both of you are the Vongola's Mist guardians, we'll give you a special once in a lifetime treatment." He caressed the trigger and he took aim at Mukuro. "A one-way ticket to hell." Bang! The villain squeezed the trigger.

Mukuro dodged but due to his current physical state, the bullet grazed his cheek. Blood trickled down and Mukuro touched the opening with his finger, looked at it and licked it. Chrome was shocked. _Mukuro-sama? _Mukuro looked at the suspect that caused him to bleed. He then wiped off the blood and glared.

"What?" The villain mocked Mukuro. "Scared already? Let me have some fun."

"Fun? I'll let you play…" Mukuro's gaze pierced his opponent. Boom! Mukuro summoned a strong gust of icy wind and froze him.

"I thought I told you that it wouldn't work…" The man stepped out of the ice. "You just wouldn't learn… Argh!" He felt a sharp pain at his leg. Looking down, he saw a highly venomous snake having it fangs sunk into his foot. "Why… you…"

"Kufufufu. The Realm of the Beasts." Mukuro swiped his hair aside, reveal the kanji number three on his red eye. "I'll let you have fun. My definition of fun…" Mukuro opened both his arms wide in welcoming posture. "Welcome to my world of fun. My fun! Such fun is only given by me! Such fun… is to torture you till you'll prefer hell!" More beasts were summoned and dropped into the midst of the attackers.

"You…" One of them cursed at him. A Storm flame then appeared and Mukuro fell backwards. When he fell, blood flowed. Flames of the sky started appearing and the beasts were all slain. The attackers had taken out their weapons, each weapon infused with a flame of the sky. "You'll curse your own life… Mukuro."

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome looked at Mukuro. His right eye was shot by a storm infused bullet and blood was flowing at an incredible rate. "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome shouted again. Mukuro didn't respond. "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome snapped and she screamed. She then created multiple illusions, all attempting to kill the attackers but none worked. "Arrgh!" Chrome immediately attacked the opposing force with her trident. She swung it across but it was skillfully dodged. She followed up with a thrust and again, it was easily avoided. Grabbing the trident, the man that Chrome tried to attack yanked the weapon out and threw it to his accomplice

"Allow me to tell you something, Vongola's Mist guardian." The man said as he gave a playful smile. "We are highly trained individuals, both physically and mentally. Our mental strength won't be destroyed, even when facing of Mukuro."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Chrome threw a punch but her wrist was easily caught and was held in an arm lock. "Arggh!" Chrome yelled in pain.

"You can't do anything without your trident. We know that." The man laughed.

"Don't you dare touch her…"an eerie voice was heard. It came from Mukuro who was slowly recovering.

"What?" Chrome suddenly felt no more pain. The arms that were holding her exerted no force at all. In fact, the arms fell onto the ground, detached form the unfortunate body.

"I have to thank that guy that shot my eye…" Mukuro appeared behind Chrome. "With that one shot, I can finally show the ugly side of us humans once again… The Realm of Humans." His red eye was showing the kanji number five. "Ugly… human world. Ugly people. Kufufufu." Mukuro advanced towards the crowd.

"Charge! He was already shot! He shouldn't have much strength left! Let's take him down!" The mass of men charged at him.

"Looks like you are willing to die. Chrome, stay back." Mukuro came in direct contact with the assassins.

Crunch! Mukuro swung his trident knocking his opponents back and send a kick to one of the masked men, sending him flying backwards obstructing some of his comrades' advance. The men reacted quickly and immediately surrounded Mukuro and attacked. Mukuro was not even scared. He spun around lifted his trident and sent it down on an unfortunate individual's head. It was followed by several punches and kicks. After 2 minutes off madness, the size of the attackers drastically dropped to a number of 20, a quarter of their original number.

"Come forward. I'll spare you no mercy." Mukuro looked at the remaining forces.

"You… are a monster." One of them said and he stepped back.

"Nope. You are wrong." Mukuro's eye switched to the kanji number 1. "I'm just an ulgy human. Just like you guys." The room began swirling around and engulfed Mukuro.

"You idiot! Didn't we say that your illusions don't work on us! We…" The man's voice trailed off. "We can't pinpoint where you are now…"

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed as his illusion hid him.

"You bastard! What had you done?" Another shouted.

"You are trapped. This area you've attacked me in is my world. Not to mention that, I've also casted several illusions when you thought you had me down." Mukuro said. "Right now, you are in my illusion. An illusion in an illusion."

_This is bad! _The trapped men panicked.

"Now now. There's no way for you to run. I'll make you stay and enjoy myse… oh sorry, I meant yourselves. Kufufu." Mukuro gave a sadistic smile.

"No. Nooooooo!" The men screamed as their mind consumed themselves as their worst fear flooded their mind. To add to the level of horrible illusions, Mukuro had made extra effort to multiply himself and had his words flood into their minds.

"Argggh!" The men died. Their brains overheated and bled, casuing instant death.

"You don't mess with me, you know." Mukuro laughed and turned to his right. "Kufufu. Was that an interesting show, Arcobaleno?"

"My my…" Viper appeared and looked at the mess created by Mukuro. "That was indeed interesting."

"Why are you here?" Chrome asked.

"I'm supposed to help you but I didn't feel like doing something without profit." Viper lamented. "But since both of you took them out, I'll say that both of you deserve some compliments."

"So, is there anything else?" Chrome asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to give you this." Viper handed Chrome a package. "This contains my own memories when I fought in the past."

"We won't need it." Mukuro said. "You've been defeated by us. Why would we need your memories?"

"I refuse to give information without money. However, believe me, there is a reason." Viper disappeared. Indigo flames were emitted and burst in the sky.

**Happy new year! I live in Singapore so it's the year 2014 now! Mukuro sure is cunning! Where is Ken and Chikusa? Chrome getting to close to Tsuna? What will happen next?You will find out in the other chapters**!** Well, please review! I really do appreciate reviews! You can throw in some ideas for the next chapter! I will try to add those ideas if possible! One last thing, I getting busy but I will try to update fast. Till the next chapter, see you! Let's EXTREMELY wait for it!**


End file.
